Nas Entrelinhas
by padfoot's
Summary: Porque dentro de cada palavra há um significado específico, uma nota, um sopro e, mais do que isso, uma vida - impressa em um diário comum.
1. Informações sobre a fic

Informações sobre a fic.

**Contém spoiler do sétimo livro. **A fim de atualizar o modo como via James e Lily ficando juntos, optei por utilizar o amor desenfreado de Severus Snape em minha história. Caso não tenha lido o sétimo livro, desculpe, mas aconselho a não ler.

**Atualização. **Eu prometo que a fic será atualizada ao menos uma vez por semana. E não, não desisti da minha fic Confusão de Sentimentos Marotos, apenas não encontro muito tempo em meio às provas de fim de ano para atualizada como deveria. Afinal, não vou postar apenas 'por postar', pois os capítulos são um pouco mais demorados que esta fic que estou escrevendo agora. Como podem perceber, os capítulos serão menores por se tratar de um diário.

**Disclaimer**. Harry Potter não me pertence em nenhum sentido. J.K. o criou. Estou apenas usando os Marotos; uma espécie de empréstimo. E adicionando enredos e personagens meus, claro.

**Espero que aproveitem e gostem. **

**Padfoot.**


	2. A aposta

Bem, diáro-não-mais-confidencial, estou retirando todas as outras páginas para que _certas pessoas_, ao lhe escrever, não vejam ataques de insanidade. Claro, como deve ter percebido, tive outro ataque, afinal, estou preste a dividi-lo com outrem.

Óbvio que era de se esperar, sendo eu tão inconstante e, agora, perdidamente apaixonada pelo meu namorado – sim, surpreenda-se, **Lily Evans** namorando um garoto – que será, junto de seus amigos e meus também, as pessoas com quem vou ter de te dividir, diário querido. De pensar que eu passava horas a fio falando mal dos ditos cujos. Sim, meu bem, você adivinhou: são os **Marotos**.

Merlin, eu realmente devo estar _insana_ para aceitar que eles invadam minha privacidade. Quero dizer, pense em como estou aflita por desabafar contigo toda minha história de vida, sabendo que, a partir desta data, mais cinco _seres_ poderão ler. Ok, me acalmei – claro, eu bebi água com açúcar. A Marlene quem me deu. Uma ótima amiga sempre. Pena que ela seja tão... _galinha_ quanto seu novo romance, o Sirius. Sinceramente, eles se merecem; são lindos, invejados, são hiper gênios – e _modestos_ – e são muito legais –.

AH! Já comecei a escrever sobre o que penso novamente, tendo plena consciência de que tal pessoa – Sirius Black – vai ler! Maldita aposta! Não podia ter perdido!

Ok, agora eu te confundi, então, deixe-me explicar a situação toda.

Lembra-se que eu, quando agredida verbalmente por ninguém menos que Severus Snape, disse – ou melhor, jurei – que veria as qualidades de cada indivíduo? Pois bem, assim o fiz. Entrementes, não esperava que fosse repercutir tanto em minha vida. Eu nem esperava que funcionasse, aliás, pois sou aquele tipo de pessoa explosiva – ouvi boatos de que **todas** as ruivas são assim, estressadas. Mas como sou uma, prefiro não comentar – e este temperamento dificulta o processo de tentar ver o melhor das pessoas. Mas sim, deu certo – tanto que estou **namorando** um **maroto**. Merlin, obrigada por embaralhar minha cabeça a tal ponto. E não, não estou sendo irônica - .

Voltando ao assunto; passei a andar com todos da escola – menos os sonserinos, é lógico. Aqueles esnobes simplesmente não têm um lado positivo – e, me aproximando de todos, acabei conhecendo os Marotos. Não os encrenqueiros, sacanas, arrogantes, cabeças de titica, ridículos, cruéis, safados, idiotas, entre outros tantos defeitos que eu fazia questão de enumerar aqui. Mas eu **conheci** as verdadeiras pessoas detrás da fama de desordeiros. Encantei-me com a lealdade, amizade, palhaçadas e segredos deles – sim, mesmo eu sendo ruiva, mudei de opinião passados dois meses de convivência, no meu sexto ano, que de longe fora o melhor. Tirando o fato da perda de um grande amigo, meu melhor amigo. Sim, estou falando de Sev (James, não sinta ciúmes, mas o fato é que ele era meu **melhor amigo**, e sempre me lembrarei) – .

Bem, enquanto me envolvia completamente com os Marotos, James Potter, sem que eu percebesse, tornou-se uma pessoa indispensável em minha vida – céus, agora o Jay vai se achar; mereço um namorado tão egocêntrico – . Tipo, o Jamie meio que aparecia e tornava meu dia mais bonito, até mesmo o inverno mais rigoroso se tornava a primavera, com os campos floridos, de várias tulipas e lírios. Claro que eu confessava isto somente quando lhe escrevia – sim, timidez acaba com qualquer começo de um relacionamento. E meu orgulho não ajudava. Estava acostumada a destratá-lo; chego a dizer que o humilhei por diversas vezes, mas já me redimi. –.

Passei a reservar um sorriso para ele, um exclusivo que pertencerá a ele para sempre – sim, eu sei ser melosa quando quero –. Acho que, caminhando ao seu lado, cheguei até a mudar o passo, algo que lhe chamasse mais a atenção. Não o tratava formalmente, era apenas James, assim como para ele era apenas Lily. Incrível como tudo muda quando descobrimos o que é o amor, principalmente se este é encontrado em meio ao ódio mortal. De fato, em James acreditou ao nos ver tão íntimos, como jamais sonhamos em nossas vidas. Mesmo assim, como capitão do time de quadribol e venerado por vários fãs-clubes, eu continuava negando os encontros que ele me convidava – sinceramente, eu ficava de coração partido, mas isso você já deve saber. Perdi as contas de quantas lágrimas silenciosas derramei por rejeitá-lo, em cima de suas páginas terapêuticas e consoladoras. (AH! De novo! Eu esqueço que agora você virou um bem público e não posso mais me expressar abertamente. Droga de aposta.) –. E sabe o que era lindo? O James sorrir, mesmo que tristonho, e perguntar se aquilo afetaria nossa amizade, pois ela era preciosa demais para perdê-la. Eu me derretia, sério, e respondia que eu não permitiria tal coisa. Nada atrapalharia nossa convivência. E sabe o que ele fazia? Sorria lindamente; aquele sorriso meio sedutor e abobado – céus, como eu **amo** o sorriso do James! É tão envolvente, bonito, simétrico, singelo, expressivo, verdadeiro... ah, é simplesmente perfeito e impossível de descrever. É _o sorriso_ –.

Nas férias de verão, trocávamos cartas – muito engraçadas, devo completar – e o Sirius passou a se interessar pela Marlene – que está aqui no quarto, se arrumando para encontrar o próprio. Ela diz que é apenas uma das tantas outras quedinhas dela, mas, que eu saiba, a Lene sempre quis sair com o Sih. (AH! Controlem minha mão, por Merlin!) –.

Pausa para descrever minhas amigas, já que arranquei todas as antigas páginas deste diário que continham as descrições das três.

Marlene McKinnon: morena quanto aos cabelos longos e ondulado, com uma sutil franja que vai até a boca carnuda e rosada. Amo o nariz pequeno e delicado dela, na verdade, tenho inveja, pois o meu é grande demais. Eu acho. O corpo é bem distribuído, de estatura mediana e curvas nos lugares certos – dos quais eu tenho a absoluta certeza de que Sirius se aproveita –. Sempre bem-humorada, ajudando todos aqueles que precisam sendo justa e leal. Pena que a vaidade á torne um pouco _fresca_ e volúvel – o próprio Sirius disse que não saía com ela antes justamente pelos 'gritos irritantes' –. Tem quase duas safiras genuínas no lugar dos olhos.

Jenna Creeb: loura, dos cabelos encaracolados brilhantes e maravilhosos. Seus olhos arroxeados – pasme com a cor dos olhos dessa menina. E dizem que os meus que são raros! – fascinam um certo maroto – não é, Remus? –, entretanto, ela se preocupa muito com os estudos e... bem, vou me controlar para não contar este segredo – do mesmo modo como jamais vou contar sobre o 'problema peludo' de Remus –. Jen é bastante alta e magra, mas não raquítica – exato, aquelas 'partes importantes para os meninos', segundo Sirius, são suficientes para o Remmie babar, literalmente –. Tem boa índole e é _pura_, sabe, no sentido amplo da palavra. Ousaria dizer que é quase santa – HÁ! Cuidado, Merlin! Sua rival chegou. –.

Alice Amon: de baixa estatura, os cabelos negros, em contraste com sua pele alva, batem até a cintura, caindo como cascatas extremamente lisas. Seus olhos são azuis, bem claros, e pode-se ver o céu estrelado por trás deles, pois é muito doce e romântica. Sabe ser bem histérica quando necessário e profundamente apaixonada por seu namorado, Frank Longbottom – ou 'o garoto dos pés grandes', afinal, nunca vi alguém ser tão desastrado capaz de se desequilibrar com os próprios pés. Na verdade, eu já vi sim, mas é melhor não entrar em detalhes ou posso me comprometer –, são tão unidos que nem a diferença das casas interfere no relacionamento. Ao contrário, Frank, como bom Corvinal, sabe de muitos versos que deixam Alice completamente derretida. Uma pessoa incomum e essencial em minha vida.

Bem, há um ano, teria de descrever a Elle, mas ela terminou de cursar Hogwarts ano passado e nos vemos apenas nas férias. Vou poupar minha mão por hoje e prosseguir com a história da aposta – _maldita_ aposta –.

Com Sirius e Marlene no início de um romance, James e eu nos vimos envergonhados quando o casal passava a se agarrar pelos corredores da escola, na nossa volta para o ano letivo. Assim, o sétimo ano teve início, sem tantos problemas. Até Remus e Jenna passaram a 'se conhecer melhor'. Tudo corria extremamente bem para os casais.

Então, em meio a uma aula e outra, Sirius decide 'testar minha coragem', como ele mesmo disse, e eu, tola, aceitei. O desafio, que eu soube duas semanas depois de abrir minha boca anormalmente grande, era simples: "Aceite sair com Prongs e, se gostar, o que **vai** acontecer, nós, os Marotos, poderemos escrever no seu diário." – Merda, Sirius! Eu te odeio, sabia?! _Por que_ eu fui aceitar este desafio? Merlin, obrigada por não segurar a minha boca. Sim, agora foi sarcasmo –.

E, claro, o James, sem saber da armação do amigo dele, no fim da nossa aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, acompanhados pelos alunos da Sonserina, enquanto eu me erguia da cadeira e guardava meus materiais, tendo uma conversa cordial com ele, sobre quadribol, me vem com um enorme sorriso – _o sorriso_ – e eu o puxo para fora da sala. Assim, pudemos conversar algumas coisas, sozinhos no corredor. Eu já esperava pelo convite, mas não que a turma da Sonserina, que vinha nos seguindo, ouvisse. Afinal, era algo particular, embora o Potter não saiba ser discreto. Ele se empertigou todo e falou, meio que brincando: "Evans, sai comigo?" e eu, não me pergunte por quê – TPM – corei e _gritei_ em resposta, claro que em meio a um surto com o sorriso perturbador dele: "Sim!"

Desde então, James e eu começamos a namorar e eu perdi a aposta.

Vendo por este ângulo, obrigada Merlin. Sério. Obrigada por não segurar a minha boca, pois ela foi presenteada pelo melhor beijo do mundo. O beijo do meu _namorado_. Somente **meu**.

Sabe um fogo, brando, terno, aconchegante e... único? Exato. É o beijo do Jay. Tipo, quando seu perfume chega em minhas narinas, invadindo meu cérebro e danificando meu sistema neural, eu me entrego, completamente derretida, aos abraços calorosos e despenteio aqueles cabelos negros e lisos, naturalmente desarrumados, o tomando pelo pescoço. Ele sela meus lábios com os dele, tão rosados e finos, me levando aos céus em nanosegundos ao toque quase que combinado e sedutor de nossas línguas. Então, passo minhas mãos pelos seus braços e peitoral em definidos pelo quadribol – sim, obrigada esporte –. As horas passam enquanto estamos juntos.

AH! Acabei de lembrar que ele vai ler isto! Mas tudo bem, é a verdade. E é melhor ele saber lendo do que eu dizer ao pé do seu ouvido, o fazendo estremecer... Eu já disse que ele estremece com freqüência? Acho isso **tão** lindo e... sei lá, _dele_. Sabe, o Jay tem seu jeito único que me faz amá-lo mais e mais, a cada dia – ok, chega de 'momento meloso' –.

Bem, agora que já expliquei minha condição de sofredora, posso ir me deitar. Tenho aula pela manhã. Sabe como é, hoje é domingo... dia 31 de outubro. O dia que comecei a namorar _James Potter_. **Namorar**. E eu pensava que jamais veria estas três palavras juntas em uma mesma frase, pelo menos não de modo afirmativo. Ah, e o dia do fim da minha privacidade.

Preciso comprar outro diário. E a Marlene precisa parar de roncar urgentemente. Parece que a escola está desabando.

L.E.

N/A: Como falei anteriormente, capítulos menores em comparação a CSM. Sem Marotas aqui, apenas a humilde Padfoot. Espero que comentem.


	3. Sirius Black na área

Gárgulas galopantes! Que _meloso_!

Quem vê uma garota de rubros cabelos longos, alcançando a cintura curvilínea, de olhos verde-vivos 'calientes' e boca saliente e rosada, não imagina o quanto esta é terrivelmente _melosa_. Quero dizer, a dita ruiva possui um temperamento explosivo – e sim, Lily, isso é natural das ruivas. Está confirmado pelos cientistas do laboratório Black – e que tem a força de uma esfinge nas cordas vocais – ainda bem que estarei distante quando você ler isto. Seus gritos são de ensurdecer, sério –. Mas chega de descrever a ex-dona deste diário, já que eu também sou e mereço certo destaque por... bom, por ser quem sou.

Sirius Black, batedor do time de quadribol da Grifinória – o melhor time de todos os tempos, diga-se de passagem – e melhor amigo, e armador das grandes jogadas, do capitão do time, James-pouco-importante-Potter – sim, meu caro, vamos tratar de alguém melhor: eu –. Os cabelos negros, lisos e ligeiramente compridos, caindo sobre os olhos acinzentados e brilhantes, possuem um charme natural, displicente, acrescentando ao rosto bem cuidado e bronzeado um ar celestial. Claro que o corpo, com músculos bem torneados e definidos – a cada movimento que faço, na frente do espelho, é um novo músculo que descubro –, faz com que praticamente todas – na realidade, ouso dizer que **todas** – as garotas de Hogwarts caiam aos meus pés – também bem cuidados, afinal, ter pés feios é fim de carreira, e Sirius Black jamais teria uma única parte feia em seu magnífico corpo –. Apesar de todo Black ter um lado misterioso e envolvente, me destaco dos demais, possuindo uma aura angelical e desumana ao mesmo tempo, além de ser um maroto. Bem, acho que isto me simplifica. Ah! Esqueci de falar do meu sorriso, de dentes muito brancos, encantador. Arranca suspiros até das calouras. Percebeu o quanto sou adorado? Auauau... Este é o preço de ser perfeito. Ou seja, para que tratar de James e Lily se podemos falar de mim? Afinal, quem desejaria saber como foi o convite, a resposta e o primeiro encontro deles?

Ok, eu conto vai. Mas serei imparcial, porque não ganho nada expressando minha opinião quanto a isso.

Era uma segunda-feira como outro qualquer; estávamos James e eu, sentados de dupla enquanto Remus e Peter se perderam pela sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – nos encontramos no fim da aula –, com Lily e Jenna sentadas logo à nossa frente. Tornara-se típico as meninas desfrutarem da presença encantadora dos Marotos, principalmente depois que Evans se transformou em uma pessoa mais amigável com todos do castelo – algo de bom que Seboso fez. Por favor, note meu tom de ironia ao agradecê-lo –. Então, fazendo as anotações e nos preparando para a parte prática, ao fim da aula – que de longe é minha parte favorita –, voltei-me para Jenna, perguntando onde estava Marlene – vamos concordar que é um pouco estranho não ter a sua garota por perto. Quero dizer, ela evita ao máximo ficar perto de mim quando não estamos nos agarrando ferozmente nos corredores desertos. Depois tenho que perguntar a ela o por quê disso –, e Jenna respondeu que a McKinnon deveria esta na última cadeira com a Alice Amon. Eu simplesmente me virei para o Prongs, que mantinha uma conversa com a ruiva – devo dizer que ela parecia envergonhada e um pouco eufórica. Deveriam conversar sobre quadribol. A Lily não entende muito sobre o esporte, mas já torce pelas Harpias como suas amigas. Todas feministas, se quer saber minha opinião. Ainda prefiro os Tornados –, então, me concentrei em azarar o Seboso à distância e culpar o amigo sonserino dele. Opa, esqueci que a Lily pode ler isso. Agora sei como funciona a questão da privacidade.

O professor se adiantou, sinalizando o término da aula. Peguei meus materiais, mas fui incapacitado de sair, pois James e Lily pareciam demasiados entretidos na conversa.

"Vamos, eu quero almoçar!", reclamei ao empurrá-lo. Ele se virou revoltado para o meu lado e eu somente dei de ombros, como quem diz 'meu estômago vem primeiro que seu romance'. Daí, me surpreendendo, a Lily o puxou pelo braço e eles caminharam juntos. Os dois nunca ficavam sozinhos, pelo menos não completamente. O Peter se encarregava de ficar por perto. Nesse momento, olhei para Jenna e constatei que ela também havia se assustado com o comportamento da amiga. Rimos desconfiados um para o outro quando Remus e Wormtail apareceram. Saímos os quatro para o Salão Comunal. Adivinha quem **não** estava lá? O casal do século; James Potter e Lily Evans. Bem, eu concordo que a ruiva estava realmente mudando, porém, não esperava que tanto, ou melhor, _ninguém_ esperava. Eu acho. Colocamos nossas mochilas em uma mesa no centro da sala e saímos – Peter e eu – para a Cozinha, pois o almoço demoraria. Claro que, atualmente, eu procurava deixar Remus e Jenna sozinhos sempre que podia e tinha alguma desculpa. E eu esperava encontrar Marlene para darmos uma das nossas voltinhas 'aconchegantes' pelo castelo.

Entrando por um corredor, me deparei com a coisa mais estranha que já vi; James ajoelhado para uma Lily corada e extremamente feliz. Acho que nunca gargalhei tanto diante de uma situação tão chocante quanto aquela. Cara, ele é um Maroto! Não _podia_ estar fazendo aquilo, mesmo estando em um corredor praticamente deserto. Fala sério. Cadê o orgulho nisso? Ficar se rebaixando para uma garota, mesmo ela sendo absurdamente gata? O que, exatamente, significava aquilo tudo? Eu não esperei para saber. Cheguei aos dois, aparentemente sendo ignorado. Inspirei, esperando que a alucinação dessa uma trégua, mas como não aconteceu, mandei:

"O que se passa?"

James sorriu bestamente, o que me deixou irritado. Ele já estava rastejando aos pés da ruiva há três anos, estava _ajoelhado_ aos pés dela e ainda sorria como um lesado, perdidamente apaixonado? Era o **cúmulo**!

"Padfoot, que bom que você está aqui." O QUÊ?! "Eu quero que você seja testemunha de algo colossal, magnífico e que me deixou abobado." Jura? Nem reparei.

"Francamente, Jay, não precisa disso tudo..." _Jay_?! Merlin, me salve! O que estava acontecendo com os dois, caramba?!

"Ora, ruiva, deixe-me expressar minha felicidade." Que babaca. Eu já disse que o James, se tratando da Lily, é um bobo romântico? Bem, eu não o reconheço.

"Desembucha logo!", pedi um pouco alterado. O Moony diz que sou muito estourado.

"Preste atenção.", ele sequer me olhou. Encarava a ruiva como se fosse algo inestimável. "Evans, quer sair comigo?", não consegui controlar a risada. Claro que eles ignoraram, como se eu estivesse atrapalhando o momento, entende? Mas, falando sério, eu esperava o sonoro 'não' que todas as vezes eu, e toda a escola, ouvia. Entretanto...

"Aceito, Jay." _JAY_?!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! MERLIN!!!

Se você pensa que acabou aí, errou. O James se levantou e a abraçou ternamente. E ela _correspondeu_. Eu pensei que a loucura já tinha atingido seu apogeu e me virei, cuidando para não demonstrar a fúria, indignação e perplexidade que sentia. E dizem que sou insensível. Ou melhor, o Moony diz.

"O QUE ESTÁ ROLANDO NESSA BUDEGA?!", eu berrei, causando a separação deles. O casal me encarou como se tivessem acabado de me ver. Evans se adiantou enquanto eu olhava de um para outro.

"Contei ao seu amigo algumas mudanças que ocorreram em meu interior e... nos acertamos."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!", os agarrei, dando um super abraço de urso. Sim, eu me excedo às vezes. Sou humano, beleza?

Nos dirigimos, os quatro – sim, o Worm continuava lá, mas suas reações são desnecessárias. Ora, sou eu quem está narrando, não? Mereço total destaque –, para a Cozinha e bebemos para comemorar.

O resto o Prongs narra. Não fui ao encontro deles. Sirius Black não nasceu para sobrar.

Estou atrasado para me encontrar com a Lene; e eu que me arrumei duas horas antes. O Remus diz que eu pareço mulher no quesito me arrumar para encontros. Sinceramente, acho que ele repara demais em mim. Estranho, não?

Ah, eu tinha esquecido da aposta com a Evans. Sério. Na verdade, eu pensei que ela nem fosse fazer o combinado. Você tem palavra, ruiva. Admiro-te por isso. Mesmo. Eu só queria saber o que rolou para ela aceitar. Bem, não é escrevendo aqui que vou saber. E antes que eu me esqueça, um aviso: ESTE DIÁRIO ESTÁ ENFEITIÇADO! Ou seja, não pode mais ser queimado, rasgado, picado, visto sem a senha – Privacidade. Ironia, não? –, enfim, violado. Ah, e tudo que se escreve nele, foi escrito. Não se pode mais apagar.

Merlin, a Lene vai me matar!

* * *

Cheguei! Acabado, desarrumado, mas cheguei. 

Não sei por que ainda insisto em caprichar se a Marlene me atrapalha. Da próxima vez vou sem camisa, só para ajudá-la, sabe como é, poupar trabalho. Essa minha namorada é _fogo_! Sério. Marlene McKinnon, você me leva a loucura! Ainda bem que ela não pode ler isto e a Lily não pode lhe contar. Enfeiticei o diário para que todo o segredo aqui escrito não possa escapar. Esperto, não? Tinha que ser Sirius Black para pensar nisso.

Agora, que tal eu contar um pouco sobre o presente?

Estávamos Marlene, Lily, James, Remus, Jenna, Peter e eu, sentados após a aula de Transfiguração em nosso Salão Comunal. Alice chegou, corada e com os cabelos sobre o rosto de princesa que ela tem, uma bonequinha de porcelana. Todos a encararam quando ela sentou-se ao lado de Peter. Ele corou, lógico. Não está acostumado com uma bela menina perto dele. As garotas que Wormtail arranja são... bem, _diferentes_. Quando percebi que Alice estava bem instalada, falei:

"Tudo bem, Lice?", ela sorriu radiante. Assustei-me um pouco, pois ela chegou de cara amarrada, pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

"Sim, Six. É o vento infernal do jardim. Estava lá com o Frank.", respondeu e Marlene lhe encarou com o cenho enrugado.

"_Six_?! O Frankie não está mais te satisfazendo, amiga?", Alice lançou um olhar cortante e, ouso dizer, de menosprezo, o que fez a Lene se calar e tirar o ar de ciumenta. Sabe, eu não acredito que ela tenha mesmo ciúmes; nem fica perto de mim, me vigiando. Vive fugindo...

"Que tal o _quadribol_, Lene?", eu não entendi esta pergunta, mas percebi que a morena ficou tensa. O clima não estava muito bom, aí a Jenna, sempre sensata – Remus fêmea em ação!! –, adiantou-se se levantando do sofá, onde estava sentada ao lado de Lupin, jogando xadrez de bruxo, e ficou ao lado de Alice.

"Lice, que tal darmos uma voltinha? Assim você vê o Frankie de novo...", ela começou com sua voz suave. O Moony prestando muita atenção.

"Não, Jen, tudo bem. Ele foi estudar com o Edgar. Vamos para a Cozinha? Estou faminta.", a Lice é uma das poucas meninas com apetite. A única que se iguala a mim e Peter era a Elle, que agora está cursando para auror na academia. A Alice, eu suspeito, é o sonho de consumo do Pettigrew, entende? Uma menina linda, engraçada, atenciosa e comilona. Perfeita. Para ele, pois já tenho a minha.

Jenna saiu acompanhada por Alice. Encarei Marlene com meu olhar inquisidor. Eu esperava alguma explicação para aquela cena estranha que tinha acabado de se passar...

A resposta dela foi bem satisfatória. Beijou-me intensamente, quase me estrangulando pela gravata dourada e vermelha, atrapalhando meus cabelos. Ao fim, acabei por esquecer e continuar a 'sugá-la' pela boca, desvendando cada parte dela. Óbvio que não fiquei apenas no beijo; desci minhas mãos para a cintura, deslizando-as pelas costas de modo possessivo e um tanto agressivo. Eu estava começando a ficar 'mais à vontade', compreende? Estava rolando tudo muito bem, 'quente'...

"Arranjem uma cama, por Merlin!", parei o ato, encarando o interlocutor. Tinha de ser o Remus. E ele ainda me olhava como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado! "Temos crianças aqui, Padfoot, se você não sabe. Se dê ao respeito, seu _cão_." , não posso negar que sou um. Principalmente quando me empolgo e me deixam empolgar. Suspirei, me erguendo da poltrona que ocupava com Marlene – ela teve de se levantar, pois estava no meu colo. Compreende por que empolguei? – e me espreguicei. Olhei para Prongs.

"Vou dar um cochilo, beleza?", mas o sujeito nem me escutou. Estava ocupado demais beijando sua ruivinha. Cara, eu fico besta de como eles se beijam. É tão... _certinho_. Quero dizer, é... _fofo_. Sem a 'pegação' que Marlene e eu temos. Não fiquei olhando mais, subi as escadas para o dormitório, me esparramando em minha cama. Ela é do lado da cama do Prongs, defronte para a de Remus e Peter, respectivamente. Ainda esparramado, ouvi a porta se abrir e alguém entrar. Continuei imóvel até a voz dela chegar aos meus ouvidos.

"Sih, me encontre na Torre de Astronomia?", me virei, ainda deitado, a olhando dos pés a cabeça.

"O que vamos fazer lá que não podemos fazer aqui, Lene?", quis saber.

"Sirius, você é terrível!", disse sorrindo. Levantei-me e a prensei contra a porta, encostando a ponta dos nossos narizes.

"Ora, você gosta...", a beijei. Estava tudo correndo incrivelmente bem, novamente, mas alguém fez o favor de abrir a porta e nos atrapalhar. Era o Remus. Diga-me, é perseguição, certeza que é.

"Lene, a Lily quer falar com você. Padfoot, reunião marota para tratarmos _daquele assunto_.", disse enquanto saía, encarando-a com uma expressão de desprezo contido. Eu conheço o Moony, sei quando acontece algo que o desagrada, mas não me estressei. Continuava sob o efeito dos amassos. Ela saiu do quarto. Deitei e dormi até o momento que me lembrei do encontro e fui me arrumar, e depois escrevi em você.

Peguei o Mapa do Maroto e fui rumo a Torre de Astronomia, onde a McKinnon já me esperava. A abracei por trás, cheirando seu cabelo. Sinceramente, não tem o mesmo perfume que o da E... Ok, esqueci que não tenho um diário individual e que eu **prometi** esquecê-la. A Lene está me ajudando. Bem, eu espero que esteja. Sinceramente espero. Ok, não a esqueci. Não completamente. Ainda a amo. Droga.

"Algo errado, Six?", ela perguntou ao beijar meu pescoço e perceber que eu não sorri marotamente, como costumo fazer. A olhei.

"Nada.", dei de ombros, mas continuava a ver aquele rosto moreno com bastante nitidez. Eu queria que fosse ela. Sempre a quis.

"Sirius Black, te conheço. Algo lhe perturba, posso sentir.", afastou-se de mim, cruzando os braços e aguardando uma resposta satisfatória. Suspirei, tirando os cabelos dos olhos e mirando o entardecer. Minha vida deveria ser como o dia, algo que sempre acaba e recomeça. Queria por fim a este sentimento e iniciar outro. Quero dizer, a Marlene merece isso, certo? Veja como ela me compreende. Estava tão preocupada comigo. Escorei-me no parapeito da janela, sentindo a brisa noturna bater gelada em minha face.

"Estava pensando em...", eu não podia dizer a verdade. Não mesmo. "Lene, estamos juntos desde o sexto ano. É namoro?", a encarei. Ela me pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, mas logo sorriu, me abraçando pelo pescoço.

"Tudo depende do ponto de vista. Você nunca quis namorar ninguém, Sirius. Não quero te prender.", riu ao morder meu lábio inferior. Dei um meio sorriso.

"Acontece que estamos juntos há muito tempo. Quer dizer que temos algo duradouro e sério, certo?", a abracei pela cintura, selando seus lábios.

"Hm... Prefiro que continue algo indefinido."

"Como quiser."

Selei nossos lábios novamente. Começo um beijo calmo, parecia que estávamos no nosso primeiro encontro. Parecia o primeiro beijo. Não pude deixar de sorrir entre os lábios dela, logo aprofundando o beijo. Nossas línguas brincavam e se encontravam uma com a outra em uma sincronia perturbadora. Cada vez que o beijo se aprofundava eu a puxava para mais perto de mim. Minhas mãos sempre ágeis deslizavam da mesma maneira pelo corpo dela, a virando e a encostando contra o parapeito da Torre. O beijo tomando proporções cada vez mais...bem...digamos que _ardente_. Mas por alguma ironia do destino, adivinha quem chegou? Sim, Remus. Mas que inferno! Estou começando a duvidar da opção sexual dessa bola de pelos...

"Sirius! Esqueceu que tínhamos uma reunião?! Só falta você lá! Vamos logo!" Remus sabia ser rápido quando queria, nem deu tempo de eu reclamar. Bem, eu não podia discutir. Afinal, Marotos são Marotos, estão sempre em primeiro lugar.

"Tudo bem, outra hora a gente marca outro encontro, Six.", Marlene sorriu daquela forma que costumava me deixar sem alguma reclamação. Bem, era _quase_ o sorriso que a E... Ok, essa é a última vez que faço alguma menção deste tipo!

"É. Outra hora vocês marcam outro encontro, agora vamos." Senti certa frieza no tom de voz de Remus. Estranho, ele nunca era frio, nem ao menos com Severus; nosso maroto cordial. Não pude sequer me despedir, pois Remus já estava me empurrando para fora da Torre. Mas que pressa era aquela?! Parece que o Moony ia tirar alguém das garras de uma quimera. Só tive tempo de olhar de soslaio o ar de certo desprezo que Remus tinha com relação à Marlene, que se virou de costas para nós em silêncio e completamente serena.

Chega! Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo e queria saber nesse momento! Mirei Remus com indignação nos olhos. Como ele ousava destratar a garota com quem eu estava saindo? A indignação com que ele a encarou fora a mesma que ele havia me olhada no dia em que levei o Seboso até o Salgueiro Lutador. Admito, foi um ato inconseqüente e impulssivo, mas eu me arrependo. E muito! Os Marotos são como minha família. Minha _verdadeira_ família. Ok, isso está muito _estranho_ para um maroto graduado como eu. Mas é a realidade. Amo estas pestes. Sério. Bem, tenho que ir falar com os garotos. Só voltei para tentar me ajeitar e escrever. Descobri que relatar acontecimentos é algo divertido.

S.B.

N/A: Obrigada a todos que leram, aprovaram e comentaram. É ótimo ver seu trabalho valorizado. Espero que continuem lendo e gostando do enredo. Obrigada mesmo. Continuem mandando as reviews. Sabe como é, quanto mais melhor. E assim eu fico mais animada em atualizar. Ah, tive a ajuda de um grande amigo nesse capítulo. Gê, obrigada por me salvar! Sério. Te odeio, seu peste u.u/ Sempre /pisca/

Itakochan8D : Que bom que amou, amou, amou!! Pois é, cansei da Lily prepotente e metida a boa, esnobando o James. O nosso maroto merece uma garota menos... ácida, né? Que bom que gostou dos beijos do Jay; depois que o descrevi pensei em trocar o Sirius pelo James. ;x NUNCA NA MINHA HUMILDE VIDA! Six, de você não abro mão /surto psicótico da autora louca o.õ' / Espero que continue a ler e gostar. E sim, o Prongs comentará sobre o tal beijo. mila wormtail : AHHH! Wormtail! Que honra, amigaaa! Te amo, Worm. E pára, beleza? Eu não humilho, de jeito nenhum. Nem escrever eu sei direito, faço apenas rascunhos em momentos insanos. Jeito raro com as palavras? Não estava falando de mim, certo? Concordo que tenho imaginação fértil. Muita mesmo. Sério que dá vontade de ler mais? EBA /pulando/ É bom saber disso. Fã?! Merlin, me acuda! Eu estou longe de ser uma boa escritora para ter uma fã /completamente sem jeito/ mas obrigada. Kakau : Gostou mesmo? Obrigada. Eu estava lendo algumas – que recomendo – e me surgiu a idéia de um diário. Claro, peguei um pouco da Meg Cabot /baba pela segunda autora favorita/ e apimentei um enredo. Beijos a você também, Kakau. Léli :D : Filhotaaa! Sério que gostou? Que bom, meu bem /sorri/ Pode encher, Léli. Na verdade, todos podem, faço questão. Assim eu posso atualizar o mais rápido possível sempre. Beijo, moça. Srta. Malfy : BBSADBSAJDBASBSAJDA /risada estranha que Padfoot tem/ Fofo? Sério? Obrigada. Babou? Então eu imagino sua reação agora que o Sirius apareceu.. Gostou dele? Espero que sim. Beijo, Leee

Padfoot


	4. Um cão entre nós

Sirius Orion Black, você quebrou todo o clima!

Não basta ter feito uma aposta a meu respeito, ter atrapalhado meu pedido de sair com a Evans, ter estragado o clima que a resposta dela me causou. Não. Definitivamente você não se dá por satisfeito. Tem que acabar com o clima nesse diário também. Sinceramente, temos que mudar a ordem de quem escreve no diário, eu deveria ser o segundo, pois a Lily é a minha namorada.

Merlin! Ela é minha namorada! Simplesmente estou meio abestalhado com isso tudo porque:

1. Desde nosso primeiro ano, nós os Marotos e a santa Evans não nos demos. Afinal, ela andava sempre com Severus Snape, o maldito que vivia me azarando e depois se fingia de bonzinho para a ruiva, me fazendo de mau elemento quando eu revidava. Ou seja, sempre me zanguei com a indiscutível 'linha fina' que conectava os dois.

2. "EU TE ODEIO, POTTER!" era a frase que todo o castelo ouvia quando a ruiva me encontrava – e quando eu a chamava para sair; dizia que estava linda como uma veela e que a amava –. Acho que vários estudantes precisaram passar pela enfermaria por causa da surdez que as cordas vocais da Lily podem causar. Entretanto, eu prefiro ser surdo a deixá-la. Se bem que atualmente não falamos mais alto que um sussurro entre nossos beijos.

3. "NÃO, POTTER!", a resposta impiedosa que ela me dava. Cara, sabe o que é levar fora durante **toda** sua vida? Ok, durante três anos – eu conto quatro, pois desde o terceiro ano, quando Hogsmeade tornou-se acessível, eu comentava que a levaria até lá e ela ria da minha cara. Traumatizante para um garotinho de meros treze anos, não? – levando foras? Nem dormir mais eu conseguia! Principalmente depois da cena dos exames no quinto ano.

4. A cena dos exames. Já diz tudo, não? Quero dizer, eu não podia permitir que Sirius ficasse entediado, e Snape **sempre** nos atazanava quando Lily não estava por perto. Então, fui me divertir um bocado. Claro, a monitora não ficou nada feliz ao ver a roupa íntima de seu _melhor amigo_ – note minha insatisfação, por favor –. Ela disse que eu dava _náuseas_! Bem, não posso culpá-la. Eu era mais infantil que agora.

5. Mesmo a amando, a achava terrivelmente prepotente e metida a gostosa por ser a única que havia me rejeitado. Mas isto nunca fazia muita diferença quando ela passava por mim, com o habitual perfume que me deixava enlouquecido, ou quando me encarava e eu podia mergulhar naquele verde-vivo.

Apesar de tudo, o amor da minha vida me deu a chance que eu tanto almejava. Obrigado, Merlin. Lily, eu te amo. Muito mesmo. Mais do que pretendia. Sério. Eu julgava que no meu quarto ano, quando ela cuspiu suco de abóbora na minha cara, que Evans seria um desafio, o maior de todos. Claro, eu já me sentia atraído desde... sempre... por ela.

No primeiro ano, quando nos encontramos no trem e tive um pequeno desentendimento com meu futuro arquiinimigo, reparei que a ruiva tinha algo de interessante no olhar, uma determinação que jamais vi em outra garota de onze anos. Falando sério, eu lembrei da minha mãe. Quero dizer, a Lily realmente é uma grande mãe, sempre cuidando do que ama e sendo independente – ela tem até uma conta em um banco trouxa! Olhe bem, minha namorada é adulta já! Que orgulho, não? –. E como sou apaixonado pela mamãe, Rebeka Potter, não foi diferente com a Lily. Claro, era um sentimento sem pecado, ingênuo. Eu a via como uma colega de casa e ela como se eu fosse um monstrinho.

Já no nosso segundo ano, quando eu retornei para o ano letivo, sabia de todas as azarações básicas para me defender dos ataques sonserinos e ajudar Remus, o nosso 'lobinho'. Foi neste ano que nos denominamos Marotos, mas sem os apelidos pertinentes a... nossa 'personalidade'. A ruiva parecia mais bonita e disciplinada que nunca, além de me deixar cada vez mais rendido à suas vontades. Digamos que eu fazia o possível para ficar ao seu lado sem levantar suspeitas dos amigos. Éramos jovens e as mulheres eram vistas como aberrações. Nem o Sirius que é o atual garanhão do pedaço se interessava pelo sexo oposto. Foi neste ano também que descobri o modo como a minha Lily chamava Snape; _Sev_, que _íntimo_! Ainda bem que acabou.

Voltando das férias, no meu terceiro ano, decidi, junto de Padfoot, que nos tornaríamos mais desordeiros que antes – acho que Filch nunca recebeu tantas visitas. Sirius e eu nos tornamos os 'amigos íntimos' do Argus –, então, desbravamos cada canto do colégio, descobrimos todas as passagens secretas e a Cozinha, até então, nunca visitada pelos estudantes. Como eu tinha treze anos, chamei algumas garotas para sair e mostrei onde a Cozinha ficava, daí tornou-se um bem público. Ah, perdi meu 'lacre bucal' nessa época. Sabe, eu nunca tinha beijado antes, mas vou poupar minha namorada do nome de quem a antecedeu – ela não ia gostar muito de saber –. Sinceramente, eu gostaria de ter perdido meu 'lacre' com a Lily – mas nem me importo com isso. Ela também não perdeu o dela comigo. Foi com o... ah, esqueça, é melhor –.

Quarto e quinto ano andaram juntos, repletos de confusões, azarações, marotagens, garotas – embora elas preferissem sair com o Padfoot. Tenho que concordar que ele é mesmo muito bonito, mas não tem todo o meu charme –, e os sonoros não's da ruiva. Eu nem tinha esperanças quase. Porém, não poderia permitir que o amor da minha vida, meu lírio, ficasse com o Seboso. Não mesmo. Não me perdoaria nunca. Entretanto, depois do lance das cuecas do Ranhoso, a Lily deixou de conversar com ele, eu reparei. E ela tinha mudado com relação à quase tudo, inclusive a mim. Quero dizer, ficamos na mesma cabine e não houve discussões; a deixei lendo tranqüilamente, afinal, já tínhamos brigado feio e as palavras dela ainda ecoavam assustadoras em minha mente.

Nas férias, o Sirius mudou-se para minha casa após levar uma surra do pai. Ele sempre foi destratado pela família apenas por não acatar certos hábitos, como o repúdio a pessoas nascidas trouxas e o fato de ter sido escolhido para a Grifinória e não Sonserina. Foi muito bem recebido em casa, mamãe o ama como um filho, assim como papai, e eu como um irmão. Ok, chega de declarações de amor ao Black, é coisa de... veado – ai, agora eu me comprometi –. Como sou grande amigo de Elle, a melhor amiga de Evans – nossas famílias trabalham juntas no Ministério da Magia –, me correspondi com ela contando tudo. E a morena disse a Lily, que simplesmente me enviou uma carta – surpreenda-se – dizendo que eu era uma boa pessoa. Pediu desculpas por algumas cenas passadas e eu aceitei de bom grado, é óbvio. Eu a amo.

Quando retornamos ao castelo, sexto ano, o Sirius e a Marlene estavam juntos, fui nomeado capitão do time de quadribol, como o bom apanhador que sou, e o Remus e a Lily os monitores – era de se esperar que a Jenna se tornasse uma monitora, ao lado de Moony, mas a ruiva se deu melhor, e, devo dizer, manda muito bem no cargo –. Depois que ela ficou como monitora Padfoot e eu não passávamos um fim de semana sem detenção. Entrementes, parei de atormentar o Ranhoso para não afastá-la; amo demais essa menina – quantas vezes eu já disse isso? –.

Continuamos a nos falar no verão, graças a Merlin. Nunca me diverti tanto ao ler um pergaminho. A Lil é engraçado mesmo quando não tem a intenção – um bom motivo para amá-la, já que eu adoro bom-humor. Ok, se eu falar mais um 'amo' e/ou derivados o Padfoot pode me bater –. Decidi que a conquistaria a todo custo. Eu a queria e não abriria mão do meu sonho. Então, ao chegarmos, fiz questão de listar cinco razões para justificar minha luta:

1. Adoro ruiva. Sério. Tenho fetiche. E a Lily é ruiva, dos cabelos acaju; maravilhosa com as sardinhas pelo rosto, que somem quando ela cora. Eu amo aquelas sardas e os cabelos. Adoro passar a mão neles, escová-los, inalar seu perfume de flores.

2. Mulher perfumada me leva a loucura. Digamos que eu perco totalmente os sentidos quando ela passa, me abraça ou simplesmente fala comigo. Aquele cheiro de primavera me embala nos sonhos mais profundos. E eu amo a estação, logo, outro motivo para me sentir atraído.

3. As conversas existenciais, com conteúdo, me encantam. Lily Evans é, literalmente, a garota mais informada que conheço. Tem opiniões próprias, sabe argumentar, expõem suas vontades com convicção e sabe admitir quando está errada. Tudo bem que pode ser teimosa, mas sempre consegue tirar uma lição de tudo e voltar atrás em suas decisões. Ou seja, é madura e culta.

4. Quem é leal aos amigos sempre tem pontos positivos com James Jack Potter. Preciso dizer que é outra qualidade louvável da minha ruiva? Bem, ela simplesmente me confrontava para proteger o Ranhoso; entrou em uma briga com as sonserinas para defender a Alice, que enquanto lia poesias se esbarrou em uma; arranjou confusão com Ana, uma Lufa-Lufa que ameaçou matar Jenna por causa do Moony; azarou, como último recurso para impor respeito, Lisa, uma Corvinal que deixou Elle acamada por causa do Padfoot que, segundo a agressora, "merecia coisa melhor", mas a El deixou bem claro que não sabia sobre o que a corvinal estava falando, pois ela estava namorando um outro garoto na época. Nunca vi a Lily perder as estribeiras, apenas quando se trata das amigas e de mim.

5_. O sorriso_ dela. Quero dizer, amo sorrisos marcantes, radiantes, aconchegantes. E ela dá um que me tira do ar, parece que dou cambalhotas, piruetas, sem vassoura. Mas o que eu mais gosto é aquele que, ao me aproximar, ela exibe. Nossa, é tão_ perfeito, perturbador_... maravilhoso. E depois ela diz que o meu sorriso é bonito. Sinceramente, não é nada comparado ao dela.

Em resumo, criei outra explicação para amá-la:

6. Lily Evans é ela mesma. Aquilo que eu sempre quis e jamais poderia viver sem. Eu a amo e isto basta para tê-la.

Então, determinado, continuei a ser um amigo até que me visse ao seu lado. Pelo menos, eu estava lá como alguma coisa relativamente importante. Porém, percebi que quanto mais me aproximava, mais a ruiva permitia a aproximação. Constatar isso me deu forças. Também notei que Pad e Lil tinham algo juntos. Não romântico, pois ele já tinha a Marlene e nunca me trairia. Era como um segredo; mais tarde eu descobriria sobre a aposta. Senti ciúmes, admito, mas confiava piamente neles, como deposito toda minha credibilidade nos meus amigos. Remus diz que confio demais nas pessoas. Será? Ok, pergunta retórica besta. Confio **apenas** em quem merece.

Estávamos em uma aula, DCAT, anotando tudo. Remus e Peter estavam no fundo da sala, próximos a Dorcas Meadowes e Emmeline Vance, e a Marlene estava sentada ao lado de Alice, próximas a Frank e Edgar Bones – os inseparáveis amigos –. Esqueci de anotar o último tópico sobre feitiços escudos e fui pedir a Lily.

"Claro, James.", ela sorriu ao me responder, me deixando hipnotizado. Peguei o caderno e guardei na mochila; estávamos de saída. Então, surgiu o assunto quadribol.

"Viu que os Falmouth Falcons venceram os Cannons? Deve estar chateado pelo seu time, não, Potter?", agora ela utilizava meu sobrenome para debochar. Eu acho isso tão fofo! Oh, não. Peguei a mania da Alice de achar tudo fofo. Agora sim o Sirius me mata.

"Na verdade, Evans", respondi sorrindo, "Os Cannons venceram os Tutshill Tornados depois dessa derrota, ou seja, continuamos na liga. Mas, como vai o seu time, as Harpies?", debochei, no que ela riu.

"Invictas, senhor Apanhador. Engula essa!", disse gargalhando.

"Por você, engulo um pomo de ouro.", ela corou. Adoro vê-la assim. Nesse momento, Sirius me empurra; Peter e ele não conseguem controlar o estômago, é impressionante. Revirei os olhos e a ruiva, delicadamente, me tomou pelo braço para continuarmos a conversa fora da sala. Eu fui, reparando que Snape cochichou algo com seus amigos sonserinos. Eles nos seguiram.

"Você notou?", Lily perguntou. Eu estava tão preocupado em vigiar as serpentes que nem prestei atenção à conversa que tínhamos. Perdoe-me, ruiva. Estava zelando pela sua proteção.

"O quê? Desculpe-me, Lily. Estes sonserinos estão nos seguindo.", me justifiquei, reparando que eles paravam distantes de nós, no fim do corredor que estávamos. Eu parei defronte ela, ainda os espiando.

"Tudo bem, eu notei. Mas eu queria saber se você percebeu o quanto mudamos um com o outro.", a encarei. Evans parecia envergonhada e decidida a seguir com o assunto. Fiz que sim com a cabeça, notando o suspiro conflituoso que ela dava. Parecia que tinha perdido o rumo.

"Então... eu... é que...", as lágrimas invadiram seus olhos verdes. Aproximei, abraçando-a e alisando seus cabelos ruivos. Detestava vê-la em prantos.

"Que houve, minha ruiva?", perguntei dando um sorriso pelos cantos dos lábios. Eu já não a tratava com pronomes possessivos fazia um bom tempo, usá-los novamente me soava divertido.

"Eu descobri que...", ela recomeçou, erguendo a cabeça para me encarar, "Que eu... eu te amo.", ela murmurou, descansando sua cabeça sobre meu peito.

Era real?! Impossível!!! Espere um minuto, claro que era possível, sempre foi, eu não vivia afirmando isso? Acontece que, depois de tanto rejeitar, tornou-se difícil acreditar naquilo. Eu respirei, dei um beijo em sua testa e a encarei ao me afastar um pouco. Estava decepcionado com aquele tipo de brincadeira sem graça.

"Não precisa ter piedade do meu amor, Evans.", ela me olhou confusa e perplexa. Não posso culpá-la. Não era eu quem mais queria ouvir uma resposta positiva? Não sei o que me deu na hora. Foi o medo de acreditar e depois... dói quando se cria expectativa inatingível.

"Piedade?", Lily procurou entender, caminhando ao meu encontro e me abraçando novamente, "Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Jay." _Jay_?! "Eu realmente te amo. Acredite-me!", e me olhou. Pude perceber que era real. Ou talvez eu quisesse acreditar. Primeiro, a euforia me dominou; depois, a negação; por fim, a timidez de tê-la ali, comigo. A soltei mais uma vez, pegando em sua mão com simplicidade, me esforçando para não corar como ela.

"Então, poso te convidar para sair?", a quarta parte do processo: a idiotice. Ela compreendeu e riu, assentindo com a cabeça. Aí vem a quinta parte, o fim do juízo. Dobrei meus joelhos em sua frente e Sirius chegou, escandaloso como sempre. Mas não conseguiu estragar todo o momento. Fomos comemorar a nossa saída do dia 31 de outubro – três dias de namoro, deixe-me ressaltar –, eu mal me agüentava para que domingo chegasse logo – sábado era dia das amigas, portanto, a Lily não podia encurtar o prazo do meu desespero –. Assim, passamos o resto da semana sem nos falar. Ora, o que você esperava? Eu estava mais do que ansioso para o nosso primeiro encontro.

Contudo, graças a Merlin, consegui sobreviver apenas dos sorrisos, olhares e piscadelas. Chegou o domingo. O amanhecer foi o mais rápido e bonito que já vi. Exato, passei a noite em claro, imaginando o que poderíamos fazer no passeio. Zonko's estava fora de questão; não seria sensato levar uma monitora para comprar logros proibidos a fim de usá-los para acabar com a paz do colégio. Dedosdemel era algo bem óbvio, já que a loja de doces é a maior atração do vilarejo, assim como o pub O Três Vassouras. Em suma, não encontrava nada de especial para o dia mais importante da minha vida marota. Enquanto observava o carmesim do céu atenuar-se, impotente à floresta de coníferas nos terrenos da escola, pela janela do Salão Comunal, Marlene desceu, às seis da manhã, já arrumada para sair. Sobressaltou-se ao me ver, sentado no parapeito da janela.

"Jamie, já acordado?", o sorriso dela me pareceu nervoso, um pouco falso, se quer saber. Eu estranhei aquela reação, porque a Lene sempre demonstrou gostar de me ver.

"Podemos dizer que nem dormi.", dei de ombros, "Estou preocupado com o que fazer hoje."

"Ah, o encontro com a Lil.", a menina suspirou aliviada. Estranho, não? O que ela estava aprontando para se sentir tão nervosa com minha presença ali? "Pensei que o Sirius...", ela olhou para os lados, como se esperasse que ele saísse de qualquer lugar.

"Ele está dormindo. Apagado, para ser mais exato.", falei enquanto erguia a sobrancelha.

"Hm... Que tal dar um presente à ruiva?", ela prendeu os cabelos, dando passos para trás. Acho que pensava em sair sem fazer alarde. Cara, muito estranho. Mas eu estava preocupado demais com o conselho para me concentrar em McKinnon.

"Presente?! Merlin! Esqueci de comprar alguma coisa para a Lily!", me desesperei. Quero dizer, que _espécie_ de namorado sou eu, que não compra nada para a pessoa que ama? Ok, eu não a estava namorando, mas pretendia. Ela disse que me ama, poderia aceitar o pedido. Esperava que aceitasse. Só não sabia como nem quando pedir, eu tinha de admitir. Depois de anos sonhando com o momento... Não sabia o que fazer. Como agradá-la?

Parece que transpareci a preocupação, pois a Lene se aproximou de mim, sem que eu percebesse, pegando em minha mão e me encarando com doçura.

"Acalme-se, James. Pelo menos você conseguiu o que queria. A conquistou.", ela me deu um beijo demorado na face e se afastou para o retrato.

"Obrigado, Lene.", ela saiu do Salão, me mandando uma piscadela. Deixou-me só, novamente. Suspirei, voltando a encarar a paisagem pela janela, ainda sentado em seu parapeito. Não fiquei sossegado por muito tempo, pois alguém desceu; desconcentrou-me dos planos já quase bolados. Faltava uma coisa.

"Bom dia!", escutei aquela voz meiga. Virei-me para encará-la.

"Bom dia, Lice!", respondi dando um sorriso, "Varou a noite? Madrugou."

"Não... A Marlene me acordou quando foi se arrumar.", ela sentou em uma poltrona próximo ao lugar onde eu estava. Sua expressão era de alguém pouco satisfeita. Talvez fosse por ter sido acordada.

"Sim. A vi.", dei de ombros e reparei que Alice parecia tensa, "Ela disse que eu deveria dar um presente a Lily. O que me recomenda?", eu precisava saber mais ou menos, apenas para dar ação ao plano que tinha bolado. Amon pareceu anuviar-se, dando um sorriso confiante.

"A Lily não gosta que gastem com ela, então, dê algo barato, simples. Romântico, eu diria. Ah, e escolha bem o momento, pois a ruiva costuma valorizar o clima. Acho que mais o clima que o próprio presente."

Ainda bem que Alice Amon existe. Confirmou-me algo crucial ao plano. Embora eu tivesse que colocá-lo em prática. Saltei do parapeito da janela, agradecendo e subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino. Entrei no quarto, indo até a cama de Sirius. O acordei – com muito custo. Este animal é ferrado no sono. Cão imundo, eu te odeio! –, assim como a Remus e Peter; para que tudo corresse bem eu precisava de ajuda dos meus amigos.

Por volta das oito horas da manhã, com tudo combinado e uma parte em andamento, desci para aguardar a ruiva ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino, já arrumado. Não posso dizer que eu tão arrumado assim. Estava muito ansioso que quase não me arrumei dignamente; vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei no meu malão. Isto é, uma calça jeans, blusa azul por baixo do moletom de mesma cor, com o meu perfume cítrico habitual. Nem me preocupei em ajeitar os cabelos, deixando-os arrepiados naturalmente, como se eu tivesse acabado de descer da minha Nimbus 1001. Com a pressa, peguei minha saca de galeões e deixei as moedas de ouro caírem pelo chão, então passei a recolhê-las.

"Droga!", reclamei ao colocar o último galeão na saca.

"Jay?", escutei. Era Lily. Era o modo como se dirigia a mim, com aquela doce voz. Pode ser clichê, eu sei, mas **tudo** parou; apenas nós existíamos no mundo. Fui levantando lentamente o olhar, visualizando as pernas magníficas e fortes, o quadril e cintura delineada, o colo avantajado, o rosto delicado e lindo. Estava deslumbrante com sua saia jeans e uma blusa de frio verde, levemente decotada. Perfeita. Acho que meu queixo caiu, demonstrando como eu estava abismado com tanta beleza. Quero dizer, eu realmente passearia com ela por Hogsmeade? Sério, parecia sonho.

"Quer ajuda para pegar o dinheiro?", ela se ofereceu descendo o último degrau e colocando-se junto a mim, ajoelhada. Ainda abismado, a encarei e, fracamente, disse:

"Não, Lily, não precisa.", comecei a me recompor do impacto. Eu tinha deixado a saca no chão e fui pegá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily também o fez. Toquei sua mão e senti a maciez e frieza; constatei que estava tão ansiosa quanto eu. Ela foi retirar a mão, mas a peguei firmemente, a encarando nos olhos verdes. Lily ruborizou instantaneamente, me olhando com aquele brilho diferente; pude ver que era amor. Ou quis que assim fosse. Encorajado pela ocasião, depositei um delicado beijo em sua maçã do rosto; meus lábios sentiram o calor de sua bochecha rosada. Voltando a encará-la, sorri do modo como sempre fazia ao vê-la.

"Está linda, Lily!", exclamei enquanto me colocava de pé e guardava a saca no bolso. Ela sorriu – _o sorriso_ – e jogou os cabelos acaju para trás ao se por de pé também. Ficamos parados, um olhando o outro, nos analisando.

"Bem... Vamos?", perguntei, oferecendo o braço. Ela o enlaçou com o próprio braço e sorriu.

Caminhamos absortos em uma animada conversa sobre a liga de quadribol – na verdade, a Lily mais ouviu que comentou –, sobre as regras da escola – e a ruiva fez questão de ressaltar minha mania de quebrá-las. Acho que ela jamais compreenderá que sou um maroto –, a futura profissão – incrível como queremos ser aurores para por fim à guerra. Lily quer garantir a segurança da família, e até da irmã, que a despreza e tem inveja –.

Ao chegarmos, pedi que parássemos ao Três Vassouras. Entramos no pub, nos sentando em uma mesa próxima à janela, onde uma feia planta enfeitava o lugar. Pedi duas cervejas amanteigadas e uma porção de coração de dragão – é uma delícia! Peça quando for lá –, fiz algumas piadas e rimos um bocado. Passado trinta minutos, já degustando os pedidos, Sirius se aproximou de nós, ocupando um lugar à mesa. Lily o encarou surpresa e perguntou:

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", no que Padfoot simplesmente sorriu e me pego pelo braço.

"Assuntos confidenciais, ruiva. Pegarei seu namorado emprestado.", disse ao me puxar para o banheiro masculino. O Sirius parece mulher às vezes; onde já se viu fazer reunião no banheiro? Mas tudo bem, o acompanhei, pois precisávamos acertar o plano. Quando retornamos, Jenna, Alice e Emmeline estavam com Lily à mesa. Sentei-me ao lado dela, passando, sutilmente, o braço pelos seus ombros.

"Incomodo de ficar assim?", perguntei. A ruiva sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco mais, e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Sirius piscou para mim e se levantou dizendo que precisava encontrar o Remus. As meninas foram logo depois dele, nos deixando a sós.

"Quer ir a Dedosdemel?", quis saber quando ela recostou a cabeça sobre meu ombro e eu sobre a cabeça dela.

"Se quiser...", disse erguendo o rosto para me olhar. Estávamos muito próximos agora, com ela acariciando meu peitoral e envolvendo meu pescoço. Senti-me indefeso àquele desejo de tê-la nos braços, um impulso incontrolável. Deslizei minha mão pelas costas dela, acariciando até a nuca, trazendo-a para mim...

"Hey, Prongs, o Moony estava te procurando.", Wormtail bem na hora! Revirei os olhos, me afastando dela e encarando o recém-chegado.

"Tudo pronto?", perguntei e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Lily apareceu extremamente confusa e irritada por tantas pessoas aparecerem no nosso encontro a dois. Selei seus lábios, a surpreendendo. "Lil, peço que venha comigo. Este passeio está uma meleca, eu sei, mas vamos. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar bastante.", a tomei pela mão e deixei o pub, deixando dinheiro para o Peter pagar por mim.

Seguimos para a Casa dos Gritos.

"O que está acontecendo, Jay?", a Lily quis saber, notando uma movimentação dentro da casa, normalmente vazia, para qual estávamos indo. Ainda segurando sua mão, passei pela cerca e entramos, abrindo a porta devagar. Tapei os olhos dela.

"Lily, ouça. Estamos quase prontos para eu te dar meu presente.", ela riu, mordendo o lábio inferior e procurando ver através dos dedos, inutilmente.

"Presente? Não é necessário, Jay.", eu balancei negativamente a cabeça.

"Claro que precisa.", me aproximei de seu ouvido, "Eu te amo, Lily."

Procurei o melhor ângulo para ver a expressão de surpresa da minha garota. Permiti que ela enxergasse a casa recém decorada; as cortinas haviam sido reparadas, os móveis pareciam novos, com um exuberante sofá posto à um canto, defronte a um banco. Ótimo. Os Marotos cumpriram sua parte do trato. Suspirei. Evans parecia deslumbrada com o interior da casa dita assombrada.

"James...", ela disse fraquinho enquanto eu a enlaçava pela cintura calmamente, sorrindo.

"Agradeça aos Marotos. Eu vou fazer a parte mais fácil...", disse ao selar seus lábios. Logo o seu selo tornou-se um doce beijo.

Como a Lily falou do meu beijo, posso comentar sobre o dela. É tranqüilo, quente, envolvente, decidido, cheiroso, cauteloso... me faz... _estremecer_. E eu não costumo estremecer com facilidade. Meus braços mantiveram-na segura, colada ao meu corpo. Afaguei seus cabelos, me embebedei com seu perfume. Meu tato e paladar provaram de algo celestial. Foi o nosso primeiro beijo. Nosso, quero dizer. Quando nos soltamos, ofegantes, sorri marotamente e a sentei no sofá. Fui até o banco, tomando o violão que estava lá.

"Mamãe tem uma amiga nascida trouxa, sabe. Ela quem me ensinou a tocar.", falei quando ela fez menção em perguntar. Acomodei-me no banco e me pus a tocar uma música. As letras e melodia falavam exatamente como eu me sentia em relação à ruiva. Àqueles olhos verdes magníficos.

**_The green eyes_**

**_Yeah the spotlight_**

**_Shines upon you_**

**_How could_**

**_A_****_nybody_**

**_Deny you?_**

**_Green eyes_**

**_Honey you are the sea_**

**_Upon which I float_**

**_And I came here to talk_**

**_I think you should know_**

**_The green eyes_**

**_You're the one that_**

**_I wanted to find_**

**_Anyone who_**

**_Tried to deny you_**

**_Must be out of their mind_**

**_'Cause I came here with a load_**

**_And it feels so much lighter_**

**_Since I've met you_**

**_And honey you should know_**

**_That I could never go on_**

**_Without you_**

**_Green eyes_** **_Green eyes _****_ohohohoh_**

**_Ohohohoh_**

**_Ohohohoh_**

**_Ohohohoh_**

**_Honey you are a rock_**

**_Upon which I stand..._**

Lily não me deixou terminar. Ergueu-se do sofá onde estava sentada assistindo, aproximou-se do banco, com os olhos lacrimejantes. Abraçou-me, com o violão e tudo. Senti que estava sendo engolfado pelo doce perfume floral. Soltei o instrumento e me levantei. Correspondi ao abraço fortemente, a erguendo alguns centímetros do chão. Novamente, nos beijamos, mas com maior intensidade que a primeira vez, minha mão caminhando pelas costas dela, a trazendo para perto. Nesse beijo, demoramos um pouco mais, entretanto, logo a soltei com um selo nos lábios.

"Ainda não acabou, ruiva.", a informei quando Lily fez menção em continuar a me beijar. Ela me encarou, sorrindo graciosamente.

"Oh, James, não é necessário nada disso. Um simples passeio basta."

"Pelo contrário, meu lírio. Tenho que demonstrar todo meu amor por você, pelo menos hoje.", ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido um 'eu te amo' e se afastou alguns passos. Peguei minha varinha e, com um feitiço não-verbal, convoquei a flor que estava escondida no quarto de cima – o local onde Remus fica ao se transformar –, a peguei e entreguei à ruiva. Essa sorriu admirada.

"Espero que goste, Lily.", disse sem graça, a encarando sorrir e cheirar a flor branca; um belíssimo lírio. Ela virou-se para mim.

"Está de brincadeira? Eu amei, James! Tudo! Aposto que Sirius quem o mandou me dar um lírio. Ele acharia engraçado o trocadilho 'uma flor para uma flor'.", eu ri. Fora o próprio quem comprara, eu apenas enfeiticei. Pode soar que eu não fiz nada pelo encontro, mas eu não poderia sair do Salão Comunal, onde a ruiva estava com as amigas pela manhã, e sumir. Quero dizer, eu pedi aos Marotos para ajeitarem a parte térrea da casa, e ao Sirius, em específico, para me comprar uma flor – ele sabe como agradar uma garota. Não é a toa que vive rodeado delas –.

"Que bom. Hm... Por que você não a coloca nos cabelos? Seria interessante.", pedi, na expectativa do feitiço das certo. Lily o fez, deixando-a ao lado esquerdo. Peguei em sua mão, a guiando para um grande espelho retangular, no cômodo que normalmente seria a cozinha – este era uma amplificação do espelho do Sirius, que usávamos para nos comunicar quando ele ainda morava na mansão Black –.

Lily surpreendeu-se, tocando a flor, outrora branca, que tomara a cor de seus cabelos acaju. Encarou-me e eu assenti com a cabeça. O feitiço funcionara. Pelo menos sua primeira função. A segunda estava por vir.

"Lily, eu...", a abracei por trás, falando ao ouvido cujo estava o lírio avermelhado, "..._tenho um pedido_.", murmurei. A Lily já não ousava piscar. Notou que a planta mudava novamente. Uma pétala caiu certeira na mão dela, transformando-se em uma carta rosa em formato de coração. Ela virou o rosto, me olhando com expectativa.

"Abra.", pedi e a ruiva o fez. O berrador romântico não amplia o som como o normal, a diminui para um sussurro audível apenas a quem se refere. Então, eu suponho que tenha saído estas palavras que escrevi:

_A PERFEIÇÃO _

_Um dia eu acordei _

_Sem saber o que aconteceria _

_Tive um pressentimento _

_Do sentimento que nunca senti _

_E percebi que por mais que o dia _

_Parecesse chato _

_Seria diferente _

_Então eu te vi _

_E a sensação do meu acordar _

_Veio e me cegou _

_Pois algo tão perfeito assim _

_Não deveria ser visto _

_Você falou comigo _

_Eu fiquei surdo _

_Pois voz tão maravilhosa _

_Não devia ser ouvida _

_Você se aproximou _

_E eu perdi meu olfato _

_Pois seu cabelo e pele são cheirosos de mais para um mortal _

_Você me beijou e selou meu destino _

_E perdi meu paladar e tato _

_Pois este beijo é inigualável _

_Senti meus sentidos voltarem _

_Restaurados por seu amor _

_Pois apesar de não ser digno _

_Você permitiu que eu morasse em seu coração _

_Obrigado _

Um novo abraço me envolveu, juntamente de um longo beijo apaixonado. Lily, ao me soltar, não continha as lágrimas. Chorou, sorrindo, me olhando com extrema felicidade.

"James, você é... perfeito! Eu jamais imaginei algo assim.", ela disse enquanto eu ria.

"Acontece, Lily, que você jamais procurou saber o que eu realmente era. Sempre me condenou segundo os preconceitos de Snape.", a ruiva pareceu acanhada pela lembrança daquele tempo, "Mas já passou. Estamos aqui... _juntos_.", disse a outra palavra essencial para a terceira e última etapa do encantamento. Aproveito para agradecer a McGonagall e Flitwick e aos livros da Biblioteca pelo excelente trabalho em ensinar Transfiguração. Com um ruído desagradável de arroto, o lírio livrou-se de uma delicada caixa de veludo preto. Lily ficou estupefata, encarando o novo presente em suas frágeis mãos.

"JAMES POTTER!", gritou, boquiaberta, "O que mais esta flor pode fazer? Diga-me antes que eu morra.", riu. Peguei a caixa, a abrindo e mostrando à dona seu conteúdo.

Um cordão com um pingente em forma de lírio encontrava-se gracioso, intocável. Era de outro branco, com pequenas gotículas de diamantes no pingente. Tinha um esplendor inigualável a qualquer outra jóia como aquela. Custara toda a minha economia – droga! Esqueci que a Lily pode se zangar ao ler isto –, mas era por uma ótima causa. Eu ainda seria recompensado pelo 'sim'.

"JAMES!", ela arregalou os olhos, ainda estupefata.

"Pensei que apenas jóias feitas por duendes poderiam _quase_ representar meu amor por você. Não entenda como uma compra por presentes. Acredito que eu esteja investindo em um futuro maravilhoso ao seu lado. Por favor, aceite.", tirei o colar da caixa, a jogando pelo chão. Abri seu fecho com cuidado e me aproximei para colocá-lo no pescoço da ruiva. Ela segurou os cabelos, aceitando o presente. O coloquei, a encarando do modo mais romântico. Estava fascinado com a beleza dela. Não da jóia, é claro. Da Lily.

"Eu te amo, James Potter.", Lily falou ao me beijar sutilmente no pescoço, me fazendo estremecer. E isso acontece **só** com ela. E não, não é um mero desejo ou capricho. Tem muito amor no meio desse estremecer. Beijei sua testa em resposta, a enlaçando pela cintura enquanto ela me abraçava pelo pescoço. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, um sentindo a presença do outro; pele com pele. Fui ao seu ouvido, cochichando:

"Aceita namorar comigo, Lily Evans? Prometo tentar ser o melhor namorado, procurar te compreender, não lhe dar motivos para ficar enciumada, ser fiel, te amar a cada instante, coisa que faço desde sempre.", o que é verdade se você for parar para pensar. Sempre que discutíamos, eu não conseguia comer, dormir, respirar, pensar... viver. Ela deu uma risada baixa e levantou o rosto para me encarar.

"Não precisa prometer nada, Jay. Eu me apaixonei por você do jeito que é, não mude. Eu te amo e aceito.", sorri radiante, como se no mundo não houvesse felicidade maior. Eu a tinha. Era minha, assim como eu era dela. E sou. Meu coração palpitava descompassado, acelerado, quando Lily me beijou.

Perdi a contagem do tempo; passamos horas dentro da Casa dos Gritos e eu nem percebi. Estávamos aproveitando cada instante, um com o outro. Por volta do que me pareceu três da tarde, voltamos ao vilarejo para comer. Fomos a Dedosdemel, degustar das guloseimas; a Zonko's – pasme –, repor meu estoque de bombas de bosta; ao correio, envia notícias a Elle – a morena sempre apoiou nossa união –; à loja de animais, comprar ração especial ao gato alaranjado da Lily, o Patinhas. Por fim, voltamos ao Três Vassouras e encontramos Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dorcas, Emmeline e Jenna a uma mesa. Nos unimos a eles para conversar. Não tardou e Frank e Alice se juntaram a nós – faltou a Lene. Padfoot me disse que não a encontrou em lugar algum. Moony soltou um muxoxo estranho, mas o ignoramos –.

Bem, foi basicamente assim que comecei a namorar Lily Evans, a minha ruiva. Minha. Por falar nela, tenho de descer para encontrá-la. A estou ajudando com Transfiguração, pois ela sente certa dificuldade na matéria. Ainda bem que eu existo ou minha namorada continuaria a tirar 'ótimo' – como a própria diz, "é necessário tirar um Excede as Expectativas" –.

J.P.

PS: Uau, ruiva! Não sabia que eu beijava tão bem. Não se preocupe que repetimos a dose quantas vezes você quiser. Não me importo. Sério.

PS2: Padfoot, o último tópico da reunião – que o Moony insiste em ser cumprido – está mesmo valendo, ok?

* * *

N/A: Padfoot demorou um pouco mais pra postar desta vez, desculpem. PAIES este sábado, desejem-me sorte, por favor. Cara, bem complicado escrever capítulos em meio ao clima de revisão, mas me esforcei. Perdão se não ficou lá muito bom. O James é meio babão, mas logo se encaixa /sorri/. Bem, antes de ir, o nome do trecho da música é Green Eyes do Coldplay. Espero que me desculpem pela demora e pelo estado deplorável deste capítulo /se esconde/.

Kakau: AMOU o Six/olhos brilhando/ QUE ÓTIMO! Tipo, ele saiu bem à autora /gota/. Não se preocupe, a E. será do conhecimento de todos daqui alguns capítulos, prometo. Digamos que o nosso cão perde a vergonha de "ser um maroto apaixonado e não correspondido" (inicialmente /tosse/). A história misteriosa do Remus com a Lene também ficará bem perceptível ao decorrer da fic, um capítulo específico tratará disso, com o Sirius escrevendo. Prometo ser chocante (autora não é a maior fã de Sirius/Marlene /tosse/). Aí está seu James /sorri/. E sim, a Lily é fofa. O Prongs merece, não? Quero dizer,coitado. Sofreu todos estes anos. Gláuce Volpi: Realmente, o Sirius PODE ser convencido. A coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Espero que continue lendo. Rose Samartinne: Não leu ainda/boquiaberta/ Bem, se você quiser continuar a ler, tudo bem, mas acho que tem um pouco de spoiler. Maravilhosa/hiper envergonhada/ Sério? Puxa, obrigada pelo elogio. Srta. Malfy: VDHSADVSAHDVA/ risada estranha da Padfoot, de novo/ Pelo visto, gostou do Six /pisca/. Continuo sim, não se preocupe. 

Padfoot


	5. Listas Por RJLupin

Comentários sobre as páginas anteriores 

_Por Remus John Lupin_

1. Parem de tentar me unir a Jenna, de afirmar que a amo, se compará-la a mim. Somos amigos e somente isso, compreende? Claro que eu não quero dizer que ela não é atraente, inteligente, esforçada e maravilhosa. Estou longe de dizer algo assim. Eu apenas pretendo esclarecer o nosso tipo de relacionamento – e não, Sirius, eu não tenho uma 'amizade negra' com ela. Pare de espalhar isso a torto e a direito, seu cão histérico! Já está me tirando do sério –. Ah, tudo bem. A quem eu quero enganar? Eu gosto dela. Muito. Mas não a quero ao meu lado pelo motivo do próximo tópico.

2. Sou um lobisomem. Não é lobinho, bola de pêlos e derivados. Vamos dar nomes aos hipogrifos, ok? Sou uma criatura meio humana que mensalmente, a cada lua cheia, transforma-se em um dos monstros mais perigosos do nosso mundo. Um monstro que vaga pela calada da noite, provocando chacinas escabrosas, fazendo dos outros um igual. Ser um lobisomem é ter uma semivida, pois nunca se vive intensamente; não se tem liberdade para tanto. É complicado amar alguém; nunca se pode ficar com a pessoa amada. Conviver em sociedade torna-se impossível; ninguém o quer por perto por apresentar perigo em uma certa época. Não há quem confie e se doe para um lobisomem; somos destinados a encarar as dores antes, durante e após as transformações. Perde-se a sanidade, lembranças; torna-se uma arma, um ser sanguinário . Apelidos podem amenizar a verdade, mas ela continua sendo uma verdade. A lincantropia em mim é imutável. Sou o que sou. E não posso tê-la justamente por isso – falo da Jen –.

3. Sirius Canino Futuro Cadáver Black, PARE de duvidar da minha masculinidade, entendeu? Não sou eu o escandaloso, que vive gritando sobre a vida de todo mundo que nem um berrador. Não sou eu que demoro décadas para tomar um banho e escolher uma peça de roupa, sem culpar "minha perfeição", como _certas pessoas_ fazem. Não sou eu que digo gostar de escrever em um diário e descobrir sobre os segredos alheios – como você admitiu hoje quando o recebi para fazer minhas anotações –. Em suma, não sou você, seu cão. Eu apenas te conheço o suficiente, vejo suas ações e prevejo as reações. Não me culpe por conhecê-lo demais; são longos sete anos de amizade, é natural que nesse meio tempo eu saiba como você é. Culpe nossa convivência e sua incapacidade de percepção para predizer o que os amigos costumam fazer. Lesado. E outra, eu gosto de mulher, como deve ter percebido nos itens acima. E mesmo que eu fosse homossexual não teria o péssimo gosto de estar apaixonado por você. Poupe-me, seu cão inútil.

4. Realmente, sou sensato, engraçado, tímido, monitor e esforçado, mas ainda sou um Maroto. Parem de distorcer minha imagem; posso ser o mais sensível que continuo safado. Quero dizer, não no sentido pejorativo da coisa... é mais na questão de ser um maroto... quebrar algumas regras, sair com garotas... ok, as garotas tornam o 'safado' pejorativo, mas não pense que sou indelicado e que desrespeito as meninas... bom, eu reparo em certos atributos, não posso negar... AH! Eu sou garoto, poxa! Antes de ter lincantropia e ser 'meigo' – segundo Alice –, sou um garoto! Tenho desejos como outro qualquer – igual ao James, que mesmo falando que ama a Evans, sei que **há** uma segunda intenção maliciosa por trás. Sempre tem –. Portanto, não me coloquem como anjo, estou mais para um ser indefinido – **não** sexualmente! Escutou bem, Padfoot?! –, embora eu seja amaldiçoado não me considero um demônio também – não como Sirius e James –.

5. Não tenho nada contra a Lene. Apenas ando investigando boatos suspeitos ao seu respeito. Mas nada contra. Não mesmo.

* * *

**Pauta da reunião marota do dia 1º de novembro de 1977; Salão Comunal da Grifinória; participantes: James Jack Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Peter Stuart Pettigrew**

_Transcrito por R. J. Lupin, aquele que não tinha mais o que escrever aqui_

1. Madame Pomfrey – enganá-la com a tática de sempre; a aventura pela floresta que resulta em três estudantes machucados, caso o lobisomem saia de controle dos amigos. Aproveitar para descansar um pouco pela noite mal dormida.

2. Passar pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador já transformados, como de costume – nunca deixar de revisar as questões de segurança feitas no quinto ano; lembrar que a maldição é passada para seres humanos e a mordida em animais age apenas como veneno. Ou seja, é mais cômodo ser ferido como animal.

3. Perambular pelo vilarejo de Hogsmeade – se, e somente se, o lobisomem se mostrar 'dócil' ao contato com os demais animais. Atualmente este tópico é quase não comentado, graças ao convívio de dois anos com os animagos.

4. Severus Snape – mantê-lo o mais distante possível, checando se seus amigos o acompanham. Não deixar, em nenhuma hipótese, Padfoot confrontá-lo. A última vez – ano passado – rendeu a descoberta da lincantropia.

5. SEGUIR TUDO DESTA PAUTA! Isto serve para James e Sirius em específico.

* * *

**Lista de afazeres **

_Por R. J. Lupin_

1. Separar roupas íntimas! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer no período de transformação.

2. Separar camisas e calças! Sempre acabam rasgadas ou destruídas de alguma forma.

3. Primeiros-socorros! Padfoot é o que mais se machuca. Cães e lobos podem ser parentes, mas se mordem bastante. Não esquecer de afanar faixas da Ala Hospitalar.

4. Afanar faixas! Padfoot acabou com as minhas extras.

5. Terminar os deveres de monitor! Passar o resumo de detenções para Lily, junto da minha carta de afastamento. Como se ela não soubesse a razão.

6. Fazer todas as tarefas e trabalhos! Não deixar nenhum para depois, pois não se sabe quando minha transformação poderá me matar. Tenho de entregar tudo para Jen passá-los a McGonagall. Morrer como aluno exemplo é um sonho que pretendo alcançar.

7. Dizer a Jenna Creeb que a amo com a intensidade de mil sóis!

8. Nunca fazer o de cima!

9. Bater no Sirius! Se eu morrer não terei outra oportunidade de vingar minha masculinidade questionada.

10. Parar de pensar na minha provável morte prematura! Ora, sempre me disseram que algumas pessoas mordidas não resistem a tantos anos se transformando. Acredito que eu seja forte, resistente, principalmente por ser jovem, mas nunca se sabe do futuro, nem Clarisse, nossa professora biruta de adivinhação – aquela charlatã! Ela disse que eu me casaria e teria um filho! Um lobisomem como eu **não pode** se multiplicar! Pobre criança seria a que nascesse –. Bem, tenho de levar em conta que são doze anos como lobisomem, isto cansa qualquer corpo – provavelmente aos meus trinta e quatro anos parecerei um senhor de quarenta e dois! Sabe, com os cabelos grisalhos. Que triste fim para minha beleza –. Posso ter um ataque fulminante.

11. Parar de agir como o histérico do Pad quanto minha morte.

12. Parar de agir como a Lily, dramatizando ainda mais minha maldição.

13. Utilizar melhor este diário ao invés de fazer listas estúpidas que eu sei que posso guardar de cabeça.

14. Aprender a me abrir mais. Assim, poderei escrever sobre o que penso neste caderno, apesar se saber que todos lerão.

Obs: Pagar ao Peter pelo saco de bombons explosivos que me comprou em Hogsmeade. Obrigado mesmo, Wormtail. Sirius torrou toda a minha grana em uma flor pra Marlene e ela sequer apareceu. É bom contar contigo, Worm.

Obs2: Realmente. Escrever aqui é muito bom. Da próxima vez faço um relato descente. Estou sem disposição de tratar sobre sentimentos hoje. Fico absurdamente sentimental com a lua cheia. Não quero parecer bobo aqui, principalmente depois da desconfiança do Padfoot. Culpe o maldito cão por esta minha deplorável aparição. HAHA! Colocarei todos contra o Sirius! Daí poderei transcrever calmamente meus surtos lupinos, sem que ele caçoe. Esperto da minha parte, não?

Obs3: Maldita lua cheia!

* * *

**Anexo: Carta da Elle Warhols **

_Lily pediu que eu colocasse_

_Caros amigos, _

_Vim por meio desta dizer-lhes notícias sobre meu curso como auror, no Ministério da Magia._

_AHAM! E eu consigo mesmo ser formal! Poupe-me!_

_Hey pessoas!_

_Cara, estou acabada, literalmente. Trabalhar como auror, mesmo que estagiando – não me perguntem como consegui com apenas um ano na academia –, pois os Comensais da Morte estão dizimando todos os melhores bruxos do Departamento de Mistérios. Muitos estão escondidos por feitiços potentes, como o fidelius – Jenna e Remus devem saber como funciona. Anos na Biblioteca devem ter valido a pena –. Até eu estou escondida – ao fim da carta mando meu endereço para uma visita nas férias natalinas ou de fim do ano –._

_Ai, meu Merlin! Vocês já são adultos! Ou melhor, quase. São apenas maiores de idade. Foi tão bom quando fiz dezessete anos. Pena que não estou em Hogwarts com vocês. Este é o pior lado de ser um ano mais velha. Droga. Estou morrendo de saudades das nossas aventuras no Saguão de Entrada contra os sonserinos, das brigas de James e Lily – agora namorados! AH, Lily! Quando li sua carta eu quase surtei. Na verdade, eu surtei. Sempre torci por vocês. Parabéns, Jamie! –, das competições de quem come/bebe mais rápido com o Sirius e o Peter – ninguém te vence Stuie, sério. Acho que Sirius e eu morreríamos duelando e acabando sempre empatados –, das conversas e jogos de xadrez de bruxo na Biblioteca – Remmie é o melhor, tenho de admitir –. Saudade de apertá-los, tê-los comigo. Droga de idade a mais. _

_Bem, ando meio sem tempo estes dias, com o sumiço de Arthur Moscovitz, o pai do Michael. Por falar nele, mudou-se aqui para minha casa faz alguns dias. Estávamos combinando de viajar para Tóquio, Manhattan, Acapulco, São Paulo e Paris. Queremos expandir nossos conhecimentos pelo mundo, e pesquisar a influência de Você-Sabe-Quem no exterior. Não queremos mais seguidores, não é? E procuramos refúgio para aqueles que pretendem deixar o país. Mike está bem animado. Passaríamos dois anos viajando, o que acham? Quero opiniões sinceras dos meus melhores amigos._

_Tenho de ir agora, pessoas. Os amo __**DEMAIS**__! Sempre estaremos juntos, ok?_

_El W._

_PS: Wizvillage; 504; Londres._

_PS2: O vilarejo está incomunicável e não se pode localizar em qualquer mapa. Está sob o feitiço fidelius também; há vários aurores morando por aqui. Continuem mantendo-me informada pelo endereço do Ministério. Sirius, venha passar o Natal comigo, deixar a tia Rebeka sossegada. Eu sei que todos os outros passarão com a família, então venha! __**Preciso**__ ficar com um de vocês, saber como vai tudo, e você é o melhor em contar novidades. Prometo preparar um ótimo jantar – aprendi a cozinhar recentemente. Mas qualquer coisa, podemos pedir ao Cássio, meu elfo, para fazer. Acho isto mais conveniente –. Ah, o Mike não passará o Natal conosco, caso você aceite o convite. A família o quer presente nesta data. Venha, Sirius, por favor!_

_Warhols._

* * *

**Comentário da carta**

_Por R. J. Lupin_

Japão, Estados Unidos, México, Brasil e França! Tudo em dois anos! Que maravilha! Tipo, eu estava pensando em estudar no exterior – mesmo que eu não vá ser empregado por condições óbvias. Afinal, quem quer morrer nas garras de um lobisomem subordinado? –, mas na Suíça e Portugal. Tem ótimos centros de pesquisas lá, fora que os Comensais não têm tanta influência nesses países. Assim, posso me tornar um excelente auror e voltar para cá quando conseguir dinheiro. Mas a idéia da Elle e do Michael é mesmo divina.

Além de estudar, trabalhar e analisar condições para os refugiados, estão querendo uma viajem juntos, aposto. O Michael sempre foi apaixonado pela El, desde o terceiro ano deles. Sinceramente, o Sirius nunca apoiou nenhum dos namorados da morena. O James também não. MMMM! Já sei, vou listar os namoros da Elle, apenas para passar o tempo.

**Namorados da Elle**

_Por R. J. Lupin_

1. Mitchell Hertzog – foi o primeiro namorado e menino que ela beijou. Recordo-me perfeitamente como foi. Estávamos no segundo ano, no trem de volta para Hogwarts; nós, os Marotos, nos sentamos no último vagão, na cabine que nos conhecemos no ano anterior. Claro, esperávamos continuar sozinhos, discutindo sobre meu problema, mas a Emmeline e a Dorcas apareceram, sendo seguidas pela Mary McDonald, uma ruiva que o James beijou no terceiro ano. Foi a primeira dele, eu acho. A Lily a odeia com a mesma intensidade que nós ao Snape; parece que a Mary vive a perturbando sobre o Seboso. Bem, a Elle não demorou a aparecer com a ruiva do Prongs; a morena parecia entusiasmada com cartas de um admirador secreto que lhe mandava flores. Sirius não gostou muito do assunto e começou a contar e mostrar seus cortes feitos pelos seus pais. Claro que a El, como a boa amiga que é, tratou de consolá-lo com beijos e abraços; devo dizer que ele ficou satisfeitíssimo com a atenção, como sempre. Mas sua decepção chegou antes que pudesse entregar um bilhete a Elle; o Mitch apareceu acompanhado pela Janice e Stacy, suas irmãs e amigas de casa da El – eu não sei se disseram anteriormente, mas ela era da Corvinal. Uma corvinal excelente, devo completar –, e chamou a morena para conversar no corredor. Ficamos nos divertindo – a Lily quase estrangulando a Mary e preocupada com Snape, que ainda não tinha visto. Preciso falar que o James não estava com o melhor dos humores? Parecia o Sirius em dia de domingo quando é acordado cedo –, até que Padfoot irritou-se com a demora; falou que eles deveriam estar roubando todo o carrinho de doces – sei. A Elle faria isso. Pode me enganar, Pad, eu gosto –. Ele se levantou do assento e abriu a porta. Lá estava Mitchell e Elle se beijando. Sabe, não é estranho um sujeito mais velho – o Hertzog era um ano mais velho que ela – se interessar pelas mais novas, principalmente as tímidas, inteligentes, bonitas e engraçadas como a El. O estranho foi o término do namoro, desconhecido a todos. Nem os corvos – já que os dois eram da mesma casa – sabem. Parece que eles discutiram feio no Salão Comunal, mas apenas entre eles. Só o Sirius, que nem toca no assunto, aparenta saber a razão do fim.

2. David Madson – depois de dois anos de namoro com o Mitch, no quinto ano, a Elle se envolve com o David, da Lufa-Lufa – ele é da minha idade – e eles começaram a namorar em poucas semanas. Novamente, ela estava com um novo admirador secreto que lhe chamava muito a atenção – é que a El tinha vários. Afinal, nunca conheci alguém tão doce e temperamental ao mesmo tempo – e havia se afastado do Sirius – não me pergunte o por quê, pois não saberia responder –. Daí o David mandou-lhe um bilhete com um coração desenhado no café da manhã; ela pensou que fosse ele o admirador e resolveu dar uma chance. Pena que não durou muito; os dois juntos eram bonitinhos. Eu gostava. Ah, e este fim é outro mistério, ninguém sabe o motivo, somente o Sirius – o que se deve perguntar é sobre a vida de quem ele não conhece –.

3. Michael Moscovitz – começaram a namorar no sexto ano. Ele admitiu ser o admirador que tanto lhe enviava cartas e presentes – essas eram meigas e sinceras. O Mike sempre foi romântico, mas eu não sabia que tanto – e a morena não resistiu, é claro. Parece que ela tem uma queda enorme por seus fãs, mas El costuma escolher bem entre eles. Namorou apenas três em centenas. E Elle continua com o Michael, moram juntos e, segundo Jenna, ele queria se casar, entretanto, a Warhols já disse que casamento é um passo delicado em uma relação. Eu realmente os apoio; Mike a trata divinamente bem, a ama de verdade. Até o Padfoot aceito o namoro deles – antes o cão era totalmente encrencado com todos, mas parece que se dá bem com o Moscovitz –.

Hm... tenho que ir. Sirius quer dar uma passada na Casa dos Gritos antes do fim da semana, checar as condições do ambiente e pegar seu espelho de volta, já que não voltamos depois do domingo. Ou seja, vou tomar um banho, fazer o dever de Feitiços, jogar xadrez de bruxo com a Jenna – aproveito para conversa com ela e, quem sabe, fazer o número sete da lista de afazeres. Ainda não descartei totalmente o lance da morte prematura –, e depois ir com o Padfoot ao vilarejo.

R.L.

* * *

N/A: Postei antes do esperado mais uma vez! É o stress do PAIES. Preciso livrar-me dele em crises inúteis de criatividade. Bem, e deixei para falar do dia 28/11 neste capítulo por ser o Moony. Sabe, o dia 28 (quarta-feira) foi o aniversário da nossa falecida Moony, cuja me serve de inspiração para fazer o Remus. 16 anos era o que você faria se estivesse viva, Moony... seríamos as duas mais velhas e mais baixas, juntas. Eu sei que todas as Marotas (Wormtail, Lily e Prongs) sentem tanta falta quanto eu, e até mais se você for pensar na Prongs. Cara, eu já não sei o que escrever pra você. Naquele dia fatídico eu me deixei embalar pelas palavras, sílabas; transmiti o que sentia no capítulo de CSM. Eu **JAMAIS** vou te esquecer. Desejei-te feliz aniversário no dia e faço novamente. Parabéns! Por ter sido tudo que eu precisava; o apoio, a razão, a encrenqueira, a cabeça dura, o anjo, a **amiga verdadeira**. E digo isso por todas nós. Beijos.**_Todo o carnaval tem seu fim/ _****_Todo o carnaval tem seu fim/ _****_É o fim/ _****_É o fim_**

_Trecho da música Todo Carnaval Tem Seu Fim _

Beatriz Cunha Dias; vulgo: Bia, Bião, Beyoncé, Beyon, Bacon, Bibizinha, Moony.

28/11/1991 – 20/02/2007

**_Agora, em seus dezesseis anos, morre aquela menina tímida e frágil que nós conhecemos ainda crianças. Bia, você não sabe o quanto foi especial poder crescer junto a você e vê-la desabrochar e se transformar em uma linda rosa... (É, ela não soltava franga, nãão!!! Ela soltava o galinheiro de uma vez!!!) Você cantava assim para os meninos: BABY, BABA BABA BABA!!!_** _Trecho da homenagem 'Bião Gostosão', modificada para seu aniversário de dezesseis anos (original foi feito aos quinze)_

Padfoot

Obs: depois eu respondo as reviews, prometo.


	6. PSP

Eu sei, todos já escreveram; a Lily explicou nossa aparição, o Sirius manifestou seu ego absurdamente enorme, James declarou seu eterno amor pela ruiva, Remus os ridicularizou como costuma fazer. Mas eu, Peter, prefiro narrar as brigas. Não que eu seja barraqueiro e goste de uma encrenca cabeluda, longe de mim. Apenas quero deixar-lhe a par de tudo, afinal, é para isso que um diário serve, não? Então, vamos lá.

Cheguei ao quarto a mando de Padfoot, ver o que Moony estava fazendo que não lá embaixo, pronto para ir à Casa dos Gritos. Assim que o vi em sua cama, escrevendo em um caderno, não me lembrei do que poderia se tratar e me aproximei cautelosamente. Ele parecia absorto, contando nos dedos e falando coisas ininteligíveis. Mesmo assim, seguindo minhas ordens, sentei-me ao seu lado, o sobressaltando um pouco. Sorri convidativo, no que Remus continuou a me encarar como se eu estivesse atrapalhando algo. Ergui minha cabeça alguns centímetros para visualizar o que ele registrava desesperadamente, mas o mesmo escondeu, entre os lençóis, o diário. Suspirei; detesto quando os Marotos parecem me esconder alguma coisa, gosto **sempre** de estar sabendo de tudo que os envolve, afinal, somos todos amigos, não?

"Moony, o Pad pediu que eu viesse te apressar. Ele está doido para ter o espelho de volta." Falei ao me levantar da cama, ainda olhando desejoso para o emaranhado de lençóis. Admito que sou um pouco xereta, mas eu quero apenas fazer parte da turma. Quero dizer, todos eles são excepcionalmente talentosos, indubitavelmente perfeitos, extremamente maravilhosos. Eu queria, ao menos, conhecer os segredos deles, me sentir, nem que por segundos, importante para o grupo. Nada mais que isso. Claro que o Remus não percebeu, levantando-se e se espreguiçando. Ele soltou um bocejo e passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos, cor de âmbar, assim como seus olhos castanhos incrivelmente claros. Parecia meio irritado. Não comigo, mas com o Sirius, meu mandante.

"Diga a Padfoot que já vou. Tenho que organizar meus horários, separar algumas folhas de História da Magia que Dorcas me pediu para copiar, tomar um bom banho e jogar xadrez com Jenna.", respondeu, gesticulando impaciente a mão direita – como de costume –, como se me mandasse deixá-lo sozinho. O fiz, descendo as escadas do dormitório e me instalando no Salão Comunal. Sentei-me em uma cadeira próxima a lareira, onde Sirius, James, Lily, Jenna, Emmeline, Marlene, Dorcas e Mary estavam. Não sei _exatamente_ o que Mary fazia ali, sendo que a Lily mal a suporta nas aulas. Na verdade, eu desconheço o motivo dessa inimizade, o mesmo com o Snape e nós, os Marotos. Eu apenas sigo os princípios de Prongs. Este foi o primeiro a me saudar de volta.

"Wormtail, o que o Moony está fazendo?", perguntou no momento em que me viu a vontade. Umedeci os lábios, olhando para Padfoot, que por sua vez me encarava com contumácia, esperando uma resposta digna. Acho que Sirius estava começando a estressar com a demora de Remus; ele é bastante impaciente. Um estourado, eu diria. E o pior é que além de cabeça quente, Sirius é impulsivo; nunca age pensando nas conseqüências. Peguei uma almofada, abraçando-a contra meu corpo.

"Ele estava fazendo anotações em um caderno de capa vermelha. Não sei bem o que era.", falei com simplicidade e Pad soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação, me fazendo arrepiar – sempre é assim. Sirius tem um poder de me aterrorizar que desafia a lei da magia reversa. Cara, é incrível como ele consegue me deixar tremendo de medo, como um porco acuado na hora do rebate. Deve ser porque seus olhos acinzentados se estreitam, como se pudesse azarar apenas com o olhar fuzilador, seus punhos cerram como se os preparasse para estraçalhar diamante – e conseguisse –, sua boca sustenta um sorriso frio, completamente desumano, e seu semblante não demonstra emoção alguma. Diga que não é de matar de pavor? Eu jamais queria ser a causa de uma reação dessas. Não mesmo –. James sorriu, acariciando as mãos da ruiva ao seu lado, que descansava sua cabeça ao ombro dele, sorrindo sutilmente. Sinto-me um tolo ao vê-los desse modo, apaixonados. Quero dizer, eu já tive meus momentos com garotas, mas nada duradouro. Atrevo-me a dizer que sou quase um Sirius; apenas me divirto e depois nunca mais as vejo. Só que no caso do Pad ele quem dá o fora.

"Worm, você acha que ele demorará muito?", Prongs tornou a me questionar. Preciso dizer que Padfoot pareceu bem mais irritado? Pois bem, ele franziu o cenho e ouvia atentamente. Jenna o encarava de modo cauteloso; estava preparada para uma explosão. Toda vez que Sirius se irrita com alguém, ele esbraveja bastante, uma vez chegou a quebrar um dos vasos decorativos do Salão com um soco. Mas, sinceramente, tinha sido uma briguinha à toa com o James, naquela ocasião, sobre a Elle. Não me pergunte o por quê, nunca descobri do que se tratava. Principalmente porque depois disso o Pad aprontou com Snape, contando-lhe como entrar pelo buraco do Sagüeiro Lutador. Isso gerou uma briga ainda maior; James revoltou-se contra o melhor amigo, contando a travessura para Dumbledore. Eu incitei Remus a tomar satisfações com o Sirius pelo o que fez, mas ele parecia incapaz de zangar-se com o Black, como passamos a chamá-lo durante a semana que não nos falamos. Quero dizer, você não esperava que ficássemos ao lado dele, não é mesmo? Sirius fora completamente idiota. Entretanto, Remus não se importou, pois Severus permanecia a salvo e jurou nunca contar uma palavra do que vira. Não que James acreditasse na palavra do Ranhoso, tanto que passamos a segui-lo sem levantar suspeitas. Moony, em uma noite, aproximou-se de Padfoot e perguntou-lhe como pôde traí-lo daquele modo sujo. Mas Pad manteve-se calado ao sermão do amigo, seus olhos cintilando loucamente lacrimejantes. Ao fim do discurso, quando Moony já se afastava, ele o tomou pela mão, fazendo-o parar e ouvir seu pedido de desculpas. Juro que eu mesmo me emocionei. Jamais vira Sirius sequer derramar uma lágrima, entrementes, ajoelhado ao chão, chorando inconsolavelmente, pareceu-me mais humano. Sua fraqueza sempre fora nós, os amigos. Nosso desprezo o assassinava. James ficou dividido, mas Remus o perdoou, compreendeu o que o amigo passava, não o culpava por ser tão inconseqüente. Assim, voltamos a ser o grupo unido que sempre fomos. Suspirei e olhei para Sirius.

"Ele já estava indo tomar banho, mas falou que tinha de jogar uma partida de xadrez...", comecei a explicar, contudo, calei-me ao vê-lo levantar do lugar que ocupava e dirigir-se para as escadas do dormitório.

"Sissi", chamou-lhe Jenna, abrindo um livro de capa azul que trazia em seu colo, "não seja tão impulsivo quando chegar lá em cima.", falou folheando e passando a ler. Eu a encarei confuso pelo conselho. Olhei para James e ele exibia o mesmo _quê_ sensato que Jen costuma ter. Então compreendi que não era para Padfoot ralhar com Moony. Prongs encarou-me, dando uma piscadela sutil; eu deveria segui-lo e assegurar que nada fugisse ao controle. Levantei-me e corri escada a cima, entrei no quarto logo atrás de Sirius e o vi levantar o emaranhado de lençóis – aparentemente, Remus estava no banho –, pegar o diário e lê-lo. O acompanhei, obviamente. Não me culpe por ser curioso, quem não é?

Moony saiu do banheiro seminu, apenas de cuecas; acreditava estar só no quarto. Ao nos ver, arqueou as sobrancelhas e virou-se para Sirius que matinha o caderno a mão. O olhou de modo indignado, mas sereno. O outro, por sua vez, parecia levemente curioso e fazendo força para controlar sua raiva.

"Diga-me, Moony, o que significa 'não tenho nada contra a Lene. Apenas ando investigando boatos suspeitos ao seu respeito', porque esses boatos deveriam ser algo que eu deveria saber, não? Afinal, ela é minha namorada.", Sirius cruzou os braços, coçando o queixo com fingida calma. Remus apenas tomou-lhe o diário, pegou as roupas que tinha separado da cama e vestiu a calça. Terminando de abotoá-la, encarou Pad com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Ora, sua morena não lhe contou? Engraçado como a confiança de vocês pode ser facilmente abalada. Diga-me você, Padfoot, o que seu próprio irmão gritou-lhe no Saguão de Entrada e você, por pura fanfarrice, esbofeteou-lhe.", parecia que aquelas palavras saíam asquerosas, quase venenosas. Sirius, porém, pareceu não se abalar; coçou o queixo e umedeceu os lábios.

"Regulus não tem nada a ver com Marlene. É um sonserino mimado, como todos os outros. O fato de dizer 'sua namorada é uma delícia' comprova seu gosto por me azucrinar. Apenas isso.", foi a vez de Remus coçar o queixo, sorrindo cinicamente.

"Ele não é o único a _elogiar_ sua namorada, não é mesmo, Pad? Alguns corvos já o fizeram, detalhando as sensações e descrevendo seus beijos com exatidão, segundo você mesmo me confessou.", sentei-me na cama, observando atentamente a expressão injuriada de Sirius e a debochada de Remus; ambos pareciam saber do que se tratava aquele assunto, mas um deles – o primeiro – não conseguia descobrir sozinho o que fazer.

"Marlene é uma garota popular, assim como eu. O que dizem pode ser fruto de seu passado, somente isso. Não acredito que ela..."

"Ora, Padfoot, poupe-me! Lene nunca ficou com outro garoto a não ser você! Sabe perfeitamente bem que ela sempre te amou e nunca desfrutou de outros rapazes por respeito a isso. Mas será mesmo que ela é a santa que todos julgam? Você não acha estranho o fato dela sumir por vezes, não demonstrar o mesmo carinho como fazia no começo de seu romance, deixar-te às sombras?", Remus irritou-se, aproximando de Sirius e o sacudindo como se esperasse ouvir o chacoalhar de seu cérebro, checar se estava ali.

"Pare, Moony!", advertiu, o empurrando e passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, "Marlene é tímida! E os outros querem me deixar enciumado, deixá-la, fazer com que ela fique livre para eles.", parecia que Sirius esperava se convencer disso mais que a Remus.

"Padfoot, caia na real! MARLENE TE TRÁI! TE TRÁI!", Remus esbravejou, cansado de tentar explicar toda a situação. Sirius ficou perplexo durante alguns segundos, mas depois recuperou a fala e, meio enraivecido e indignado, pôs-se a caminhar de um lado para o outro, procurando pensar.

"Lene nunca faria isso, Moony. Ela é doce, companheira, amável, sempre me quis..."

"Mas você sempre gostou de outra, não é mesmo? Sempre quis a E..."

"CALE A BOCA, SEU LOBO PULGUENTO!!!", Sirius estava fora de controle, seus olhos girando loucamente, ainda incapaz de crer em algo absurdamente óbvio. Eu mesmo já sabia. Severus tinha me contado.

"ENTÃO DEIXE DE SER TÃO LESADO, SEU CÃO SARNENTO!!! VOCÊ SEQUER A AMA, PADFOOT! NÃO PRECISA SE PRENDER DESSA MANEIRA A QUEM NÃO LHE MERECE! ELA ESTÁ TE DEIXANDO MAIS GALHADO QUE PRONGS!!", Sirius socou a parede, mas esta continuou imóvel; em reação, suas juntas começaram a sangrar.

"E MEU ORGULHO, ONDE FICA?! DIGA-ME, REMUS! QUEM EU QUIS NUNCA ME OLHOU COM OUTROS OLHOS! MARLENE SEMPRE ESTEVE AO MEU LADO, E QUANDO FINALMENTE ESTAMOS BEM, ME APRONTA!", socou a parede com a outra mão, tendo o mesmíssimo resultado. Remus o socorreu quando ele ameaçou a socar novamente com as duas mãos ensangüentadas, tomou-lhe ferozmente pelo braço – julgo ser a lua cheia se aproximando – e o levou para onde eu estava sentado, pegando suas últimas faixas para encobrir os feios machucados. Sirius tremia de raiva, e eu de medo dele. Pobre Marlene.

"Escute, Padfoot, eu não tenho a _absoluta _certeza. Merlin queira que eu esteja errado, sinceramente. Por isso, precisamos descobrir a verdade. Tenho um plano, mas para isso você deve agir naturalmente, ou despertará suspeita e não a pegaremos no ato. _Por favor_, controle-se. Pelo menos uma vez em sua vida.", implorou-lhe, terminando de enfaixar suas mãos e encarando os olhos cinzas. O vi arrepiar ao olhar gélido que Sirius o lançava. Porém, para nossa surpresa, Padfoot sorriu sincero, abraçando Remus e, ao soltá-lo, atrapalhou seus cabelos.

"Obrigado, Moony. Eu sei que posso contar contigo. E Wormtail, não conte a ninguém, ok? Meu orgulho não suportaria mais pessoas envolvidas.", dirigiu-se a mim, dando-me palmadinhas no ombro. Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

"Então, façamos o seguinte: Alice. Ela sabe de tudo, claro. Temos que vigiá-la no Mapa do Maroto, principalmente quando estiver acompanhada por Marlene. Mas...", Remus lançou um olhar desconfiando a Sirius, ainda risonho, "O que fará se descobrir que ela está mesmo lhe passando a perna?"

"Você verá, cara. Você verá. Sirius Black não nasceu para ser chifrado, ele quem chifra. McKinnon mal pode esperar...", riu de como canino e misterioso, quase maléfico. Ergueu-se da cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos e se recompondo totalmente, "Tenho que ir. Atuar. Hm, por falar nisso, tem malhado, Moony? Está mais... _fortinho_.", disse maroto ao sair do quarto, deixando-me com um Remus completamente ruborizado e risonho.

Sinceramente, esses meus amigos não têm jeito. São impossíveis. Por isso que os admiro tanto e gostaria de ser igual a eles. Sabe, mesmo com brigas de 'cinco segundos', somos inseparáveis. Pergunto-me se continuaremos assim, os nossos filhos tão amigos quanto nós, unidos. Espero que sim. Os admiro demais. Muito mesmo. E embora Sirius seja um 'galhado', ele ainda é bonitão e famoso entre as garotas. Tenho inveja dele. Mas inveja boa, claro. Marlene será destroçada, coitada. Pelo menos assim espero; adoro confusões.

Peter Stuart Pettigrew.

N/A: Desculpem a demora, eu estava com visitas em casa e não pude prosseguir com a história dividindo o computador e o tempo com os amigos. Por falar neles... Renato, Neto e Pedro, obrigada pelo apoio **SEMPRE**. Por me fazer sorrir em momentos não tão felizes, por me tirar do sério algumas vezes. Bear, você fez uma falta enorme, cara. Mas guardamos umas Cocas pra você. Amo todos. E agora, as reviews:

Kakau: que bom que gostou do primeiro encontro da Lily com o James, ele é m fofo babão mesmo, um sujeito apaixonado, como se sabe. Padfoot sempre sofre nas minhas histórias, você se acostuma com o tempo /ri/. E que bom que gostou do Remus também. Obrigada pela minha amiga, beijos ; Mahzinha Weasley: obrigada pelo 'máximo' e que ótimo que você está gostando, espero não decepcionar e seja bem-vinda ; Gláuce Volpi: James é um babão mesmo, o louco da Evans, mas cara, vamos concordar que romance é com ele mesmo ; Pattt: realmente o Sirius se supera às vezes, principalmente quando se trata do ego inflado, mas ele pode. Jay é um maroto muito fofo, e a 'relação' ao longo dos anos com a Lily foi mesmo uma boa parte. Senti pena pelo suco que ele levou na cara /ri/ ; Rose Samartinne: conseguiu ler o livro em dois dias/boquiaberta/ mas isso é ótimo, porque agora não tem mais spoiler pra você /pisca/. Ah eu quero um Sirius B. pra mim /olhos brilhando/, mas o Jay também consegue me derreter, sério. Cara, tudo de James e Lily tornou-se clichê, são tantas fics, tantas histórias quase iguais... mas mesmo assim não desisto NUNCA desse casal maravilhoso. Beijos ; Lolamedr: cara, Marlene é minha sina; a odeio com todas as forças por colocarem como par do Sirius. Prefiro ele sozinho, sério. Mas ele ainda terá o que merece, espero. E tomara que continue com a fic, e que goste mais /pisca/ ; Hannah Prongs: palpites, palpites... quem sabe, não é mesmo? As vezes eu mudo o enredo inicial completamente, a história se distorce... sou meio amalucada. E que bom que amou a fic, mesmo.

Obrigada, pessoal. Mesmo. Espero que continuem comigo e a história, pois o que vem por aí, é melhor do que este começo – assim espero –.

Padfoot


	7. Impossível

Impossível. Improvável. Inaceitável tal acusação. I M P O S S Í V E L. Afinal, a Lene jamais trairia o Sirius. Quero dizer, ela tem boa índole, sabe? Muito caráter mesmo, e posso comprovar isso pelo tanto que a conheço. Vamos concordar que **sete anos** de amizade é bastante tempo; dá para descobrir o outro completamente, suas qualidades e defeitos, até mesmo prever sua reação, como o Remus falou. Por falar nele, sinceramente, o Remmie foi meio tolo em acreditar nos boatos maldosos dos sonserinos – eles **sempre** procuram destruir a reputação de alguém, principalmente se este alguém é importante. Sabe como é, tem destaque; algo que Marlene tem de sobra. Popularidade, quer dizer –. Mas o pior é o Sirius apoiar a desconfiança do Lupin. Pelo amor de Merlin! Namorados confiam um no outro, Six! Cadê sua confiança? E para por fim a esse completo absurdo, James este totalmente do lado dos amigos. Quero dizer, tudo bem ser fiel a eles, mas não quando duvidam da **minha** segunda melhor amiga. Sério, eu fiquei chateada com todos vocês.

Muito desapontada,

Lily Evans

* * *

Impossível. Improvável. Inaceitável tal verdade cruel. Eu vi. Vi **tudo**. Nos mínimos _beijos_. Contudo, meu coração se recusa a aceitar, sabe? Parece que os meus olhos testemunharam algo indubitavelmente desconexo à realidade, algo que mata a máscara da vida que construí nesses longos sete anos, dos quais julguei que estivesse entre pessoas leais. Nunca esperei algo desse tipo, não vindo dela. De pensar que eu daria minha cara à tapa para defendê-la; aquele caráter que não existiu, suponho agora. Estou decepcionada. Descobrir isso foi pior que o diagnóstico de uma doença incurável, daquelas bem ruins e degenerativas - oh, não! Minha convivência com o Sirius está mostrando resultados. Estou tão dramática e sem noção quanto ele -.

Uma borracha começa a apagar nosso passado juntas. Cada vez que desmancho, ou pelo menos tento, recordo-me de tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. O dia do trem, o primeiro embarque para Hogwarts.

Severus e eu tínhamos acabado de nos retirar da cabine onde se encontravam James e Sirius, prepotentes, metidos e terríveis desde pequenos. Pelo menos os julguei assim quando implicaram com Sev. Bem, eu procurava um lugar para me sentar e me instalei, sempre acompanhada por Snape, na cabine ao lado da que saímos. Permaneci absorta; precisava me reconciliar com Petúnia e mostrar-lhe que nada havia de mal em ser bruxa ou tentar ser uma, no caso dela. Entrementes, fui, ao barulho da porta, tirada do meu transe e me deparei com Elle Warhols. A princípio fiquei acanhada, mas ao ver o sorriso estonteante que a morena exibia decidi me abrir; conversamos todo o percurso do trem. Severus parecia perturbado por ter outra pessoa no compartimento, não sei bem o por quê; ele nunca fez amizade com facilidade – levou algum tempo para aproximar-se de mim –. Elle me disse que mesmo sendo da casa Corvinal continuaria a falar comigo, caso eu fosse para qualquer outra que não ela. Snape gostou de saber que El não seria outra pessoa a lhe ridicularizar por preferir a Sonserina. Não ficamos sozinhos por muito tempo, já que Warhols tinha duas primas na escola, ambas cursando o primeiro ano, como eu na época. Elas logo chegaram; Mary Mcdonald e Marlene McKinnon. Eram todas ligadas pelas mães, irmãs. Mary não tinha o mesmo charme e assunto quanto Elle e Marlene, mas prosseguimos. Estávamos animadas quando mais alguém entrou na cabine; Jenna Creeb, seguida, depois de vinte minutos, por Alice Amon. Naquele momento eu julguei que nada poderia atrapalhar tal amizade, que aquilo poderia ser verdadeiro.

Não que não seja atualmente, pois mesmo fora da escola todas nos comunicamos – excluindo Mary. Ela continua a me irritar constantemente e casualmente me lembra sobre a cena em que Severus me chamou de... bem, _você sabe o que_. Não sei qual a razão disso, sinceramente. Nunca fiz nada com ela, exceto uma vez que a joguei contra uma parede por um feitiço errado na nossa primeira aula de Transfiguração. Eu **juro** que não tive a intenção, mesmo que Mary estivesse me chateando, dizendo que eu namorava Snape para toda a classe. Coisa de crianças, sabe –. O problema é que a confiança que eu depositava em Marlene se esvaeceu. Embora McKinnon nada tenha feito a mim, me atingiu de uma forma arrasadora. Quer dizer, como confiar em alguém que trai a pessoa que diz amar? A Lene nunca me deu motivos para duvidar de seu caráter. Para que fazer isso com Sirius? Olhe, antes eu achava que as acusações eram infundadas, rapazes; nenhum de vocês tinha presenciado, mas agora eu digo que **vi**. Acredite-me, é verdade. Pura verdade. Marlene ficou com outros garotos enquanto esteve se atracando com Sirius. E sua explicação para isso tudo é completamente descabida.

Ok, narrarei os acontecimentos.

Estávamos Jenna, Emmeline, Dorcas e eu, conversando no Salão Comunal quando me lembrei do meu livro de Feitiços que tinha deixado na Biblioteca – eu tinha ido ler um pouco. Ultimamente venho deixando os estudos um pouco de lado e dando mais atenção ao meu namorado. Sim, isso é ruim, mas estou voltando ao normal. É apenas a excitação da primeira semana que está passando, não se preocupe -, então voltamos para lá, apanhá-lo. Mal imaginava que encontraria meu livro a um canto, próximo à janela – sempre nos sentamos ali – sob os raios solares avermelhados. Nem se passava pela minha mente que daquele canto eu poderia ver claramente entre as estantes 57 e 58, normalmente escuras pelas sombras que fazia quando mais cedo. O por do sol fora decisivo para que eu pudesse acompanhar a cena de Marlene aos beijos com um artilheiro da casa Lufa-Lufa; o sol parecia querer iluminar e mostrar-me tudo de errado que acontecia ali. Instantaneamente, calei-me ao presencia aquele ato repugnante, sendo acompanhada por Line e Dorcas, tão abismadas quanto eu. A única que permaneceu quieta, quase como se tivesse tanta culpa quanto quem beijava, fora Jenna e Alice; ela acompanhava Lene em seus encontros na esperança de ter um tempo a mais com Frank, agora muito ocupado com o cargo de monitor-chefe – mas ele nem estava lá. Coitadinha da Lice, ficou de vela –.

Como ninguém se pronunciava, me aproximei de McKinnon e a tirei, bruscamente, dos braços de David Madson, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto pálido de assombro. A encarei em um misto de repúdio, horror, tristeza e coragem, enquanto ela simplesmente continuou massageando a face direita cuja tinha as marcas dos meus dedos gravadas. Não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, apenas confusa por ser descoberta e esbofeteada. Preparei-me para dar-lhe outro bofetão, mas senti dedos segurarem minha mão já erguida e me afastarem de Marlene; era Jenna. A olhei boquiaberta, quase sem poder falar.

"Ela... Tenho que... Vingá-lo!", ok, admito que fiquei incoerente, mas procure entender que jamais esperei ver uma das minhas melhores amigas traindo um dos meus melhores amigos. Jenna pareceu compreender o que se passava em minha mente e apenas, ainda me segurando, balançou negativamente a cabeça.

O que era aquilo? Eu deveria assistir ao fim do meu amigo enquanto a namorada dele, aquela que conseguiu tê-lo, como nenhuma outra o fizera, durante quase dois anos? Eu deveria me fazer de cega ao vê-la aos beijos com outro que não aquele quem jurava dar seu coração por inteiro? Não. Definitivamente não. Lily Evans **jamais **faria algo assim. Não sou de aceitar desaforos e passar a mão na boca do lobisomem. Não mesmo. Sério.

Livrei-me do aperto de Jenna, olhando Emmeline e Dorcas, agora prontas para me impedir de agredir novamente a Marlene. Alice escondeu-se entre a estante 56 e 57, espiando sem comprometer-se. Virei-me para McKinnon, já recuperada e pronta para me explicar, presumi.

"QUE HÁ COM VOCÊ, LENE?", mandei meio exaltada.

"Estou dando o troco, Lily.", respondeu com simplicidade enquanto David desaparecia de vista pelas portas da Biblioteca. Estranhei a calma dela, afinal não aceitava que lhe encostassem um dedo sequer, imagine cinco.

"COMO ASSIM?", desculpe-me, mas sou histérica por vezes. Não consigo controlar esse meu lado que adora gritar em ocasiões de extremo desconforto e quando estou demasiada aturdida.

"Sirius sempre gostou _dela_! Somente _dela_! Durante anos eu estive lhe esperando, mas ele preferiu outras. SEMPRE OUTRAS, NUNCA A MARLENE! Então, decidi que era vez de tê-lo. O convenci de não mais procurá-_la_. Como se não bastasse, me declarei e ele me aceitou de bom grado. Lógico, sempre tão... _cachorro_. Preferi que assim fosse e continuamos nosso romance.", ela parecia doente ao pronunciar cada sílaba; suava e seus olhos saltavam das órbitas, dançando loucamente. Era como se ansiasse por dizer tudo que guardava para si, "Entretanto, não me dei por satisfeita. Queria mais. Queria que ele sofresse tudo que sofri. Gostaria de ver sua reação ao saber que eu poderia ter outros. Decidi me encontrar com os comprometidos que, como eu, não poderiam falar abertamente sobre o relacionamento às escuras. Obviamente, nenhum deles seguiu com o combinado e contaram aos mais íntimos, que tinham mais íntimos e o boato correu por todo o colégio, entre os rapazes. Como nenhum deles me viam com Sirius, pois eu cuidava de deixá-lo oculto, não se importavam quando eu os usava. Assim, pude me sentir vingada pela minha espera angustiante, compreende? _Ela _teria feito o mesmo. Eu _a_ conheço muitíssimo bem. Somos iguais.", terminou ofegante, aguardando alguma reação minha àquela ladainha sem sentido. Para mim, pelo menos. Emmeline e Dorcas pareciam entender os motivos de Marlene, Jenna e Alice – ela saiu de seu esconderijo pouco depois de McKinnon começar a falar – ouviam atentamente, balançando negativamente as cabeças. Permaneci estática e enojada.

"Tudo por _inveja_? E inveja _dela_? Agora percebo o quanto Sirius esteve certo em nutrir sentimentos por _ela_ e não por você. Ele sempre soube que poderia confiar _nela_.", mandei um pouco indiferente; ela apenas me olhou com raiva. Retirei-me da Biblioteca. Sem o livro, devo completar. Não me importava mais se o tinha ou não, se eu conseguiria estudar ou não. Eu queria ficar sozinha, raciocinar. Marlene não podia ter feito aquilo, simplesmente não podia.

Mesmo que Sirius tivesse, desde o terceiro ano, quando ganhou corpo, deixado se levar pela vida de festas e mulheres, não era desculpa. Simplesmente não era. Embora ele gostasse de outra – gostasse não, amasse – e que por este motivo não a tivesse notado antes, não era desculpa. Marlene não poderia ter sido tão diabólica, não depois de quase dois anos juntos. E isso é muito comparado aos três dias que ele ficava com cada garota que beijava. Além disso, o Sirius não assediou qualquer outra depois que passou a sair com Marlene. Chego a dizer que ele, de fato, estava começando a se apaixonar de verdade por ela. Sabe, esquecer da outra, ou como eles colocam aqui, a E. É inaceitável ver a criatura que sua melhor amiga pode ser. Quero dizer, a Lene podia ter ficado com outros antes de namorar Sirius, e não durante. Ele fez isso, por que ela não? Quis se preservar? Ela podia ter pensado em se preservar agora, com o relacionamento sério entre eles. Bem, me abstenho. Este assunto tirou todas as minhas energias. Não consigo acreditar que depositei toda minha confiança em alguém que é capaz de trair seu único amor. Seu verdadeiro amor. Impossível uma pessoa ser tão... _baixa_ a este ponto. E isso porque não fui eu a traída. Sou apenas uma parte a mais na história. Droga. Sinto-me um _lixo_ por não ter ido contar tudo ao Sirius ainda. Nem sei se terei coragem para tanto. Não tenho prova alguma. Merda de vida. Por que ela o traiu? Quero uma justificativa plausível, não um monte de palavras sem sentido para mim. Não consigo mais conter as lágrimas! AHHH! James, onde estás? Eu precisava tanto de um ombro...

* * *

Obrigada, Merlin, por me dar um namorado tão prestativo. Sério.

Sei que já passam da meia-noite, que sou uma inconseqüente, que isto me renderá – se eu for pega – uma expulsão, mas eu tinha de vir. Tudo começou aqui, exatamente neste cômodo escuro, sem vida e tenebroso. Não tenho medo, nem nada. Absolutamente nada. Apenas estou agradecida por tê-lo ao meu lado.

Esta Casa dos Gritos parece pior de dentro, admito. Mesmo sabendo que Lupin passa suas temporadas de lua cheia, sem quaisquer vestígios de fantasmas, continuo incomodada por estar jogada no sofá semidestruído. James está na cozinha, logo ao lado, onde eu ganhei o colar que não sai mais do meu pescoço. Ele está preparando algumas guloseimas para nós. Fiquei meio impressionada ao descobrir seus dotes culinários hoje; achava impossível alguém tão mimado quanto Potter saber fritar um ovo. Pelo visto, tenho achado coisas erradas demais.

Não pense que me esqueci de Marlene; algo que não acontecerá tão cedo. Estou dando um tempo para minha cabeça esfriar, meu coração digerir todas as informações. Ao menos me livrei da tarefa de contar ao Sirius a verdade; o James o fará, ele me prometeu. E no James eu confio. De verdade. Afinal, é o meu namorado. E de pensar que eu seria capaz de matá-lo alguns anos atrás. A vida nos mostra, devagar, quem realmente somos e quem são as pessoas que convivemos. Isto é certo e tenho exemplos para dar.

Eu estava às lágrimas, escrevendo sobre suas folhas terapêuticas, implorando que James aparecesse. Deu certo. Ele caminhou em minha direção, atordoado ao me ver em estado tão deplorável, soluçando feito louca; seu uniforme se baseava na calça negra, a gravata sobre o peitoral exposto, esquadrinhando gentilmente, no balançar ao seu passo apressado, seus músculos definidos pelo quadribol, a camiseta balançando em sua mão direita. Ele acabava de sair do treino, preguiçoso demais para se arrumar decentemente – ou com a intenção de se exibir. James pegou a mania de querer mostrar as meninas 'o que elas não têm' –. Sentou no chão ao meu lado, entre a armadura prateada de um bravo guerreiro medieval e a parede, ao fim do Saguão de Entrada, do lado direito. Não sei como me viu ali, encolhida e aos prantos. Esforcei-me ao máximo para não soltar soluços audíveis, mas falhei aparentemente. Já sentado, passou seu braço livre sobre meus ombros, engolfando-me em seu peito. Podem dizer o que quiser, mas eu **ADORO** o cheiro de sabonete dele; principalmente depois de um banho após o treino. O James não é muito de usar perfume nos terrenos da escola, utilizando seu cheiro natural, bastante atraente. Reconfortada, passei a chorar descontroladamente enquanto ele me perguntava o porquê de tamanho desespero. Como não conseguia falar, permiti que lesse. Ao terminar, virou-se para mim com um meio sorriso, em um misto sexy de graça e tristeza. Ele exibiu _o sorriso_.

"Lily, não se preocupe. Estou aqui, sempre estive e estarei.", aquilo me fez chorar ainda mais. Como posso ter um namorado TÃO fofo? Depois de tudo que passamos, de tudo que eu já lhe disse e o recusei, ele permanece tão príncipe quanto antes. Eu sempre gostei dele, mas o Snape nunca o aprovou. Tinha medo de, ao fazer amizade com James, Sev se afastasse de mim, mas isso aconteceu naturalmente. E também tinha o fato dele ser um biltre arrogante, baderneiro e infantil, "Eu contarei ao Padfoot, prometo. Assim, você não se expõem ao provável ataque de fúria que ele terá ao descobrir. Conheço o Pad e sei a forma dele lidar com este tipo de informação bombástica, vai por mim. Padfoot é uma cadela louca e histérica.", riu gostosamente, me arrancando uma gargalhada ao final da frase. Contudo, permaneci desanimada. Visivelmente abatido pelo meu estado de espírito, James se pôs de pé, estendendo a mão. O encarei.

"Algo de errado, Jay?", questionei ao aceitar sua ajuda para me levantar. O vi sorrir – _o sorriso_ – para mim, daquele jeito moleque.

"Sim. Não agüento vê-la chateada por causa da McKinnon. Vamos passear.", me puxou cuidadosamente pela mão e saímos do castelo pelas portas de carvalho. O olhava com interesse, sabendo intimamente que não faríamos algo de acordo com o regulamento da escola.

"Algum lugar em especial?", quis saber, o acompanhando de perto.

"O nosso lugar.", disse com simplicidade. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas e sorri.

"Como assim 'o nosso lugar'?", paramos em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador. Eu já sabia o que significava, pois conhecia toda a história de Remus na Casa dos Gritos. Era uma passagem secreta para lá, usada pela Madame Pomfrey nos dias em que meu amigo torna-se lupino. Mas eu esperava que James me falasse.

"Ora, onde mais se não a Casa dos Gritos? Começamos a namorar lá. É o nosso lugar especial.", gargalhei gostosamente.

"Que belo lugar especial nós temos. Serve até de ponto turístico por ter o temível boato de ser assombrada.", brinquei e ele riu, pegando o galho ao chão e apertando o nó que paralisava a árvore violenta. Habilidoso – talvez pelos reflexos de apanhador –, passou pelo buraco e eu, desastrada como sempre, o segui.

Não foi muito difícil chegarmos aqui, só demoramos um pouco mais porque no meio do caminho nos beijamos. Ele estava querendo me agradar, não é lindo? Bem, assim que chegamos no segundo andar, descemos as escadas para o térreo. Devo dizer que está bem diferente do domingo em que James tocou para mim. Parece-me que o único cômodo não destruído pelo lobisomem é a cozinha. Meio estranho, mas tudo bem se o Jay está aqui. Conversamos e nos beijamos até agora a pouco, quando a fome – ou melhor, o meu estômago – deu sinal de vida. Não esquentei a cabeça com horário de voltar, embora isso esteja começando a me preocupar. Não quero perder meu cargo de monitora-chefe. Não mesmo. Vou pedir ao James para...

Oh, ele veio dizer que mesmo não aprovando minha tristeza, fico linda chorando! Com um namorado desses quem vai se preocupar em ir embora logo? Que se dane a escola, o regulamento. Estou com o James.

ONDE ESTOU COM A CABEÇA PARA DIZER ISSO?! No Potter, é claro. É sempre ele quem me desnorteia assim. Maldito príncipe.

"Sirius me falou pelo espelho que estará nos aguardando às duas horas no buraco do salgueiro, não fique alarmada.", ele acabou de dizer, "Sei que deve estar preocupada com o horário, mas garanto que tudo correrá bem. Padfoot estará com minha capa da invisibilidade.", _o sorriso_ foi essencial para me manter segura em suas palavras. A comida me parece ótima, mas...

"Duas horas? São meia-noite, Jay! O que pensa fazer enquanto o tempo não passa?", perguntei confusa. Ele me deu outra amostra de seu sorriso fascinante e terrivelmente maroto.

"Pensei que poderíamos namorar um pouco mais. Prometo ficar apenas nos beijinhos."

"É ÓBVIO que ficará apenas nos beijinhos, senhor Potter.", tenho certeza que corei agora.

"Como quiser, senhora Potter.", devo dizer como isso vai terminar?

* * *

N/A: Perdoe-me a demora, gente / se escondendo/. Estive viajando, sabe como é; Natal, Ano Novo... Bem, o que importa é que estou aqui, postando. Espero que vocês tenham passado boas festas, que tudo tenha corrido bem e, principalmente, que este ano seja de realizações a todos! De coração, obrigada a quem acompanha esta fic e quem deixa reviews. Peço, humildemente, que continuem deixando as reviews, sabe como é, anima a postar, entende? Agora, resposta: 

Kakau: AHH! Ta amando mesmo? Que bom /olhos brilhando/. Eu pensei que estava meio ruim, sabe, mas já que vocês está gostando, então tudo bem /sorri/. Hm... a E. é um segredo que será resolvido logo, aguarde /pisca/. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também; Pattt : A vingança do Sirius promete, viu? Hunf, afinal, quem a Lene pensa que é para trais o Six?! Essa menina é completamente pirada, estou dizendo. Pelo menos a minha é. Cansada de meninas muito normais e casais normais. O único que prevalece é James/Lily. E que bom que você gostou /olhos brilhando/. Acho que escrevo bem? Mesmo/boquiaberta/ Hm... acho que não muito... mas se você diz, eu agradeço pelo elogio /sorri radiante/; Rose Samartinne: Acredite-me, Rose, o Six pode ser uma cobra quando quer. É um Black, não podemos nos esquecer disso; é desumano por vezes. Mas ele não será MUITO cruel, apenas o suficiente para se sair vitorioso na história. Realmente, o Peter é bem detalhista. É coisa de espião, sabe; tem sempre que examinar cada passo. Acho que isso ajuda a ver o quão é esperto e os outros nem percebem, além de demonstrar que já sabe passar informações desde novo, sendo útil futuramente ao Lord. Eu pensei nisso ao escrever/sorri/.


	8. Canis Major

Eu gostaria de agradecer a Lily por sua generosa confirmação dos boatos. Então, a verdade é essa: Marlene McKinnon é uma traidora vulgar. Tudo bem, posso viver com isso. E dizem que não aceito muito bem as coisas. Quero dizer, ela teve suas razões. Estou bem. Mesmo. Não me importo.

AQUELA VADIA, COMO PÔDE ME TRAIR? QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É? ACHA QUE VAI ESCAPAR ILESA DESSA AFRONTA? POIS ESTÁ ENGANADA! MARLENE MCKINNON, EU JURO QUE VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER POR ISSO!!! PALAVRA DE SIRIUS BLACK!

Remus me deu água com açúcar e estou mais calmo, mesmo que quase vomitando essa bebida _horrível_. ECA. Mas voltando ao meu surto de 'Marlene é uma vaca infeliz', devo informar-lhe, diário, que tenho um plano em andamento enquanto escrevo. Exatamente. Remus, apesar de não compreender, foi buscar uma câmera fotográfica com o Bill Lopes, o fotógrafo do nosso jornal – idéia da Jen, que busca aprimorar suas técnicas na escrita ao lançar o 'Hoggy's Daily'. Eu sou a capa toda semana, na lista dos garotos mais bonitos. Claro que o James e o Remus também ganham seus nanosegundos de fama, mas eu sou mais importante –, e o James está tentando convencer a Lily a conversar com _a vaca_, sabe, para que ela me encontre na torre mais alta ainda esta noite. Não pense que vou perdoá-la, até parece. É uma tática de **como** saber revidar fogo com fogo. Hm... acho que seria aconselhável passar a me entrosar com o Bill, afinal, ele quem mais vai me ajudar com sua máquina de cópias. Opa, a Lily acabou de entrar aqui, dizendo que o recado já foi dado para _a vaca. _Essa ruiva é tão legal. Tipo, ela, depois que o James me contou tudo e eu meio que quebrei quase todo o nosso Salão Comunal, veio me consolar. Se bem que não foi bem um consolo, pelo menos não os consolos que dou às meninas carentes. E mesmo se Evans tivesse pensado nisso, o James me mataria, então fico com as suas palavras generosas. Ah, e com os abraços de Dorcas. Mas isso é algo para ser utilizado no plano, então, vou-me – por hora –.

* * *

Acabei de chegar do meu último encontro com _ela_ – sim, estou evitando falar e escrever seu nome. Vou chamá-la de VDI, ou _v_adia _d_o _i_nferno. Sim, tenho uma boca suja, desculpe, mas procure entender minha ira – e aproveitei cada segundo. Ora, é óbvio que eu merecia ser ressarcido, não? Claro que eu me preservei; mesmo sendo cafajeste – não sei o motivo das garotas me chamarem assim. Seria pela minha beleza que me possibilita ter quantas eu quiser? – não sou do tipo que se deita com _qualquer uma_. Bem, de qualquer maneira, a primeira parte do plano já está em ação, graças ao bom Bill; está na minha lista de amigos agora, Lopes, e isso não é pouco, vai por mim.

Acredita que a VDI teve a audácia de me perguntar com quem andei me esfregando a tarde inteira? Cara, é muito hipócrita mesmo, estou chocado. Embora seja verdade que eu andei me atracando com a Meadowes no terceiro andar, a VDI não tem o direito de exigir lealdade. Ela ficou ontem o dia todo com o David, a maldita. Ok, parei com os xingamentos ou daqui a pouco vão pensar que minha boca é tão suja quanto um bueiro e nenhuma garota vai querer beijar. Não posso correr esse risco, não é mesmo? Contudo, não vou me vingar do Madson porque ele foi mais uma vítima da VDI, e porque a namorada dele não merece tal desgosto – a Samantha é gostosa demais para chorar. Mas seria uma boa, pois eu poderia consolá-la... não, ela é uma daquelas ruivas esquentadinhas, a típica 'só fico com quem eu gosto' –.

Vou ao banheiro, olhar-me no espelho; tenho de estar revigorado para o dia de amanhã, recuperar energias e me acalmar. Observar meus músculos, descobrindo novos, sempre me ajuda. Até mais.

* * *

Sei que parece loucura, mas eu já acordei. Isso mesmo. São **seis e meia** da manhã e eu, Sirius Dorminhoco Black, estou de pé, na Biblioteca. PASME. _Biblioteca_. Tudo para tornar a vida da VDI um inferno básico, principalmente em boa companhia; Dara Niz, Bill Lopes, Kenny Willbeirning, Rubens Cartelle, Dorival Texeira. Todos, exceto Kenny que é norte-americano, são espanhóis, filhos de pais refugiados de uma guerra civil. Mesmo sendo da Sonserina, Dara, Bill e Kenny me parecem boas pessoas, principalmente a menina, que tem baixa estatura, é morena e muito profissional. E bonita. Muito bonita – diferente das outras companheiras de casa, que de tão raquíticas não têm nem um pequeno volume atrás para admirar. Ela tem corpo mesmo, coisa de família, segundo o que me consta. Além disso, parece demais com a... Ok, esqueça –. Rubens e Dorival são da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, respectivamente; trabalham como divulgadores e estilistas do jornal, enquanto Dara, Jenna e Rita Skeeter são as jornalistas, sendo que a última conta apenas as fofocas mais absurdas, e Bill se encarrega de registrar tudo por meio das fotos. Sim, escolhi a melhor equipe para me ajudar, sem falar dos meus amigos.

Nos reunimos aqui tão cedo para que eu explicasse todo o planejado. Niz me repreendeu por deixar as coisas rolarem até esse ponto crítico, mas aceitou participar e atrasar o jornal de hoje, assim poderíamos notificar todo o castelo. Lopes me passou as dezessete fotos tiradas na noite de ontem, minha e da VDI juntos, na Torre de Astronomia, e pude escolher as três mais... _calientes_. Sinceramente, não vejo a hora do almoço, depois de nosso horário de Poções. Por falar em aulas, devo correr para não me atrasar para Transfiguração. Afora Lopes, todos estamos andando pelo corredor, neste exato momento, rindo sobre as prováveis reações da VDI. Niz não consegue parar de gargalhar alto, enquanto se despede do amigo e segue ao lado de Kenny. Aquelas pernas morenas, bem à minha frente, dando movimento ao seu gingado... Merlin, salve-me! Que maravilha!! Nossa, estou voltando às minhas raízes. Desculpe, Evans, transformar este diário em um 'amplo de perdição' como você acabou de gritar ao meu ouvido, quando me sentei ao seu lado e você pôde ler.

James acabou de me tirar da cadeira e do lado da ruiva, então me sentei, pela primeira vez desde que pisei em Hogwarts, com uma Sonserina. Adivinhe? Dara Niz, minha nova vítima, espero. Merlin me ajude, pois agora que a conheci, não a tiro mais da cabeça – ok, você pode dizer que estou apressando as coisas, que a (Marlene) VDI ainda não esfriou, que conversei com a morena hoje, mas eu a quero. Agora ela faz parte da minha lista de meninas que quero beijar, outrora desativada por um relacionamento falso –. Acho que todos os olhares se voltaram a nós, já que meu fã clube não pára de me vigiar – é o preço de ser gostoso, já me acostumei –. Ora, Slughorn nos elogiou por romper certos preconceitos entre nossas casas ao nos aproximarmos um do outro! Obrigado, professor, espero que a nossa situação apenas melhore. Dara acabou de me perguntar o que tanto registro neste caderno ao invés de prestar atenção às instruções da nova poção; claro que não pude dizer que você é um diário, seria anti-marótico, entende? Então inventei que precisa anotar tudo que Slug dizia, pois esta é minha pior matéria, o que de fato é uma verdade. A única preparadora de poções excelente, exceto Ranhoso, nesta classe é a Lily.

* * *

Bem, vamos às notícias:

"**Embora a coluna de minha amiga S. costuma trazer as '**_**novidades**_**' – para não dizer '**_**fofocas' **_**- do nosso colégio, resolvi inovar um pouco minhas notícias bombásticas sobre o que se escuta nos corredores da escola, deixando o caso insano do senhor Filch e sua mania de querer agredir os alunos em segundo plano (página seguinte). Desta vez, Sirius Black tornou-se meu foco. **

**É de conhecimento geral, graças à S., que Black andava se encontrando às escondidas com uma garota, até então desconhecida. Mas, como puderam notar pela primeira página deste exemplar, a dita 'sem rosto' é Marlene McKinnon, uma das mais cobiçadas deste castelo. Exatamente. E, como também é possível notar, a morena '**_**se deixa levar**_**' pelas carícias do amante. Isso comprova o tipo de garota fútil e desajuizada que a senhorita McKinnon pode ser; de pensar que todos a julgavam santa. **

**Nosso fotógrafo, O grande B., em suas rondas por novos flagrantes para nosso jornal diário, se ateve à Torre de Astronomia, cuja mais alta da nossa instituição. Disse-nos que ouviu ruídos estranhos e tratou, graças ao seu instinto jornalístico, de averiguar, encontrando-os aos amassos. Será que nosso corpo docente não fará nada quanto aos '**_**encontros astronômicos**_**' ou essa indecência continuará?**

**De fato, o que nos interessa é uma curta entrevista ****exclusiva ****com Black, quando este descobriu O grande B. em seu esconderijo atrás das lunetas (vide 3ª página, onde conto como as conseguimos. Acredite-me, seu pai pode estar perdendo grande número de galeões à toa). Aparentemente nosso galã não se assustou ou mostrou qualquer tipo de alteração ao nos descobrir, já sua acompanhante não esperava e manteve-se calada; escondendo-se? **

**O grande B. ; **_**Sirius Black**_

'**Então, os boatos de Black não estar mais solteiro, como S. comentou em suas colunas semanais, é verdadeiro. Como lidar com as fãs nesta ocasião?'**

'_**Sinceramente, B., **__**nada**__** que Skeeter escreva a meu respeito é verdade. Tudo não passa de especulações infundadas. Além disso, ela jamais me perdoou por não comparecer ao nosso encontro do ano passado; mas também, quem apareceria em lugar tão **__**repugnante**__** quanto àquela casa de chá cheia dos enfeites românticos?'**_

'**Mas e quanto ao que eu acabei de presenciar? Esses beijos não significam nada?'**

'_**Ora, eu nunca disse isso, caro B. Eu, Sirius Black, jamais me envolvi seriamente com nenhuma garota e várias podem lhe garantir o que digo. Marlene é apenas uma delas, sem muito destaque. Esta história de namoro jamais aconteceria comigo, não **__**comigo**__**.'**_

'**Compreendo. Ou seja, o batedor continua à caça?'**

'_**Precisamente. Eu procuro jóias, como a maioria que já fiquei. Atualmente tem me aparecido mais bijuterias, daquelas bem baratas. Mas acredito que eu ainda ache aquela que arrebatará meu amável coração. Estou cansado das mesmas cadelas.'**_

**Obviamente, Sirius permanece solteiro, o que abala toda a ala feminina de Hogwarts. Cuidem-se, garotos, pois o batedor está lançando balaços em todas as direções, protejam suas namoradas do impacto. E vamos torcer para que nosso cachorro master encontre seu diamante, afinal, chega de pedras falsas e sem conteúdo, sem valor próprio. Por D."**

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer à D. por seu trabalho, mesmo que eu tenha cortado algumas partes da notícia. Em segundo, Lopes por sua foto e sua competência de me capturar divinamente em sua máquina – Deus sabe o quanto sou fotogênico –. Em terceiro e último, ao resto da 'Equipe Anti-VDI'. Meu almoço foi o melhor em anos, nunca me fartei de rir com a cara de choque, raiva e tristeza de uma garota. Sirius Black, você se superou.

* * *

Ok, eu menti. Não tinha me superado até o almoço, o melhor foi a sobremesa. Quando saímos todos do Salão Principal, cuja refeição fora salgada com as lágrimas de (Marlene) dela, e paramos na escadaria do Saguão de Entrada. A VDI me puxou a um canto, para que eu explicasse aquela 'baboseira toda no Hoggy's Daily'. Sinceramente, eu me concentrei o máximo possível nos dois botões abertos da camisete da Dara, ao lado de Bill e Dorival, assim eu poderia mentir sem que ela notasse – mesmo que não tenha sido difícil ficar olhando aquele colo moreno. Merlin sabe o quanto me segurei para não deixar a VDI falando sozinha e beijar a Niz, mas isso é detalhe –.

"Lene, do que está falando?", perguntei coçando o queixo, mirando a sonserina pegar sua pena caída ao chão. Que corpo!

"Não se faça de idiota, Black. Você leu o artigo da Niz, aquela sonserina metida a importante. Vi seus olhares se encontrando, vi vocês juntos na aula de Poções. Diga-me, o que está acontecendo? Anda me traindo com _ela_?", seus olhos turquesas me fuzilavam silenciosos. Veja como é _falsa_! Fala sério, eu não devo merecer uma garota como ela. Suspirei, cansado de tanta mentira. A mirei com seriedade.

"Escute, Lene, não estou saindo com ninguém além de você. E, para sua informação, eu tenho muito senso de lealdade, diferente da minha companheira, não é mesmo?", juro que a encarei com meu pior olhar – aquele que Peter descreveu, com muita pitada de maldade e ódio – e sussurrei, venenoso: "_Pensa que não sei das suas saídas? Preste atenção, minha cara, pois ainda não acabei com sua vida._", sorri. Não do modo maroto ou feliz que costumo fazer, mas do jeito Black. Não gosto quando sou forçado a dar este me sorriso sombrio. James diz que pareço um animal feroz, aguardando o momento certo para assassinar sua vítima, como uma cobra peçonhenta armando o bote. Natural que eu ainda tenha certos traços Black, afinal, sou um e não posso negar meu sangue, mesmo que eu não aceite algumas coisas. Deu para sentir a sombra da morte emanar dos meus lábios abertos, mostrando meus dentes brancos, os caninos pontiagudos como presas. Não queria parecer tão desumano, mas não consigo controlar meu instinto quando enfurecido. Afastei-me da VDI, que me encarava amedrontada e incerta de como reagir ao meu aviso. Subi alguns lances da escadaria de mármore, ficando visível a todos – aqueles que leram até o fim do jornal, saberiam o que viria a seguir –. Dara, Bill, Dorival, Kenny, Rubens, Remus, James, Lily, Dorcas, Emmeline, Jenna e os demais estudantes no Saguão de entrada me acompanhavam atentamente com o olhar; os marotos quase não cedendo a vontade de rir. A VDI olhava para todos os lados, procurando aproximar-se de mim, mas Dorcas, seguindo o plano, foi mais rápida.

"TODOS VOCÊS, MEUS CAROS AMIGOS, DEVEM ACOMPANHAR, SEMANALMENTE, AS FOFOCAS DE SKEETER QUANTO MINHA VIDA AMOROSA. ESTOU AQUI PARA DESMENTIR CERTAS PARTES.", estendi minha mão para Dorcas que tomou minha mão, indo ao meu encontro e colocando suas mãos sobre meu peitoral enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura, "Meadowes está aqui para me ajudar nisso. Afinal...", nossos lábios se encostaram, dando um longo beijo; algumas das minhas fãs vaiaram, enquanto meus amigos me aplaudiam e pediam 'mais', "... se eu estivesse namorando a McKinnon, esse beijo significaria que ela não me satisfaz, o que é uma **verdade**.", sorri irônico, olhando a reação envergonhada dela, que estava escarlate em sua fúria visível, "Mesmo que a Marlene permita minhas mãos desfrutarem de seus dotes.", TODOS a encararam espantados e às gargalhadas. Então, para finalizar, beijei Dorcas novamente, mantendo-a segura em meus braços. Devo dizer que Rubens não gostou nem um pouco dessa parte da vingança; sua sorte é que ninguém sabe que ele e Meadowes estão se encontrando pelos corredores – eles tomaram as devidas precauções contra a Rita –. Ao fim, suspirei e me virei, ainda sorrindo ironicamente, para calar a multidão que tirava uma com a cara da VDI, "Bem, eu cansei de suas curvas, Lene, perdoe-me. Agora quero alguém com hábitos menos... _pervertidos_ que os seus. Espero que não se importe e tenha um bom dia.", Dorcas e eu saímos de mãos dadas, subindo o resto da escadaria. O barulho dos estudantes, as piadinhas, para a VDI chegava aos meus ouvidos até no quarto andar, onde ficamos aguardando os outros.

Não demorou muito e Lily, James, Peter, Dara e Bill chegaram, afobados pela correria. Olhei para trás deles, ansioso.

"Onde estão os outros?", perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior. Dara deu um meio sorriso maldoso.

"Remus e Jenna sumiram, não os achei em lugar nenhum; Dorival e Kenny se meteram em uma briga quando Avery beijou Emmeline à força, mas é natural do Dorival brigar, mal de batedor, principalmente quando se metem com sua garota; Rubens foi para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal, meio nervoso por ver a Dorcas te beijando.", Lily se adiantou, me dando um abraço morno – meio triste, meio amoroso –.

"Que bom te ver mais feliz. Mas você sabe que não apoio isso tudo. Foi meio... maligno...", a soltei, encarando-a com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Como assim, ruiva? Ela quem me machucou, e você sabe disso. Enfim, consegui me vingar, embora não esteja absolutamente feliz. Queria poder fazer mais...", Lily colocou a mão sobre minha boca, fechando os olhos verdes.

"Melhor se calar, Six. Não quero pensar que você seja tão maldoso. Por favor, não faça mais nada. Ela foi uma grande amiga e não quero vê-la sofrer demais.", buscou apoio dos presentes. James foi o único que se adiantou e tocou meu ombro.

"Lily está certo, cão. Ela já teve o que mereceu.", ele se virou para Dara e Bill, "Adorei a foto, Lopes. Nenhuma poderia retratar melhor a pessoa que Marlene McKinnon é.", sorriu marotamente, abraçando a namorada pela cintura quando esta me soltou. Dara riu gostosamente.

"Modéstia parte, fui eu quem escolheu, mas O grande B. aqui consegue ser o melhor fotógrafo desse mundo.", abraçou-o, dando-lhe um beijo terno em sua maçã do rosto. Carinhosamente, ajeitou sua gravata verde e prata, e alisou seus cabelos negros e lisos, limpando o batom vermelho que gravou seus lábios nele. Sorriu-lhe, jogando seus cabelos castanhos escuros para trás, caindo como cascatas lisas. Olhou para mim, "Bem, agora que te ajudamos, Black, vamos voltar aos nossos afazeres. Bill precisa de uma aula particular e eu tenho que terminar minha investigação sobre alguns assuntos do castelo. Para isso, preciso da Jen. Vejo vocês por aí.", pegou Lopes pela mão, os dois acenando enquanto iam embora. Suspirei, colocando minhas mãos no bolso.

"Acho que vou dar um cochilo antes da aula de Feitiços. Vejo vocês mais tarde.", me despedi de James e Lily, seguindo para meu dormitório, passando a escrever em você. Sinceramente, muita coisa se passa pela minha cabeça; foram muitos acontecimentos recentes. Não consigo acreditar que ela me traiu e que meu plano funcionou perfeitamente. Mas o que não consigo acreditar mesmo é como não pude ver uma sonserina tão bonita quanto ela. A Dara, quero dizer. Ela não sai mais da minha cabeça. Finalmente estou voltando a ser o velho Sirius Black de sempre. O ruim é o modo como ela trata o Lopes. Quer dizer, será mesmo que são apenas amigos? E o Moony e a Jen, será que estavam juntos? Quer saber, vou procurá-los. O Peter está no Salão Comunal, disse que ia me esperar acordar para ir comigo para a aula. Adeus.

Canis Major – minha constelação favorita –.

PS: Aqui segue a foto do jornal, diário, para que você veja o quanto a VDI é VDI.

_/Um garoto moreno, alto, dos cabelos ligeiramente cumpridos, abraçando uma menina dos cabelos aparentemente escuros e longos, bonita de corpo. Ambos se beijando vorazmente; ele deslizando, claramente, as mãos sobre as pernas da garota, aproveitando-se, enquanto ela desabotoava sua blusa e beijava seu peitoral bem definido./ _

* * *

N/A: Demora em postar devido ao carnaval. Aqui, por ser brasileira, tudo só funciona perfeitamente após está data que, particularmente, não gosto muito. Contudo, está aí a vingança _patética_ do Sirius - os Marlene's entre ( ) é como se ele riscasse por cima do nome -. Desculpe-me, gente. Eu sei que essa vingança ficou ridícula, mas meu amigo disse que seria legal deixar ela fazer papel de vadia. Perdoe-me o vocabulário, mas não tem outra palavra que a defina para mim; 'visível na fotografia' – eu não sabia como descrever a foto, desculpa. Ficou ridículo isso no final, muito brega. Mas pelo menos vocês conseguiram imaginar quase a mesma coisa na qual me baseei para ser a foto –. Espero que todos tenham se divertido nas férias – sim, as minhas já acabaram /chora infeliz/ –. Isso significa que terei apenas os fins de semana para postar, porque me dedico muito aos estudos, afinal, tenho que entrar numa universidade, certo? Ok, agora vamos falar sobre as reviews: elas são EXTREMAMENTE bem-vindas aqui. Eu gostaria que estivesse bem claro isso /sorri convidativa/. Peço que continuem lendo e comentando, ok? Assim, posso me animar a postar sempre. Ah, os novos personagens – Dorival Teixeira, Kenny Willbeirning, Rubens Cartelle e Bill Lopes – são homenagens aos meus grandes amigos queridos. Dara Niz nada mais é do que eu mesma, uma segunda personagem que se parece comigo que fiz para o Black /sorriso misterioso/, mas só terão mais detalhes no decorrer da história.

Pattt: querida /sorri/ James e Lily são minha razão de escrever, além do Sirius que sim, vai ficar com quem o merece, pelo menos ao meu ver. Isso pode variar de gosto... E MUITO obrigada pelo elogio /olhos brilhando/ Deus sabe que não passo de uma tola que gosta de se divertir escrevendo loucuras. Beijos ; Rose Anne Samartinne: Meu Deus, sua mãe ficou muito brava contigo? Olha, eu não gosto que as pessoas fiquem sem comer para ler algo que escrevo, mas dessa vez vou ser legal e concordar com seu ato /sorri ingenuamente/. Tinha mesmo de ler J/L. E comentar, obviamente /pisca/. É mesmo triste a situação da Lily com a Lene, mas o que você pensaria de alguém capaz de trair quem diz amar? Quer dizer, isso não define uma pessoa, mas influencia no julgamento do caráter. E vamos concordar que a minha Lene não tem muito juízo. Beijos, querida ; Léli (: hey, amor /sorri alegremente/ olha, eu não sou uma ótima escritora, sou uma mera mortal que anota insanidades. Marlene, safada? Que nada, é só impressão sua /sorri ironicamente/. Beijo.


	9. Os ex ossibus, caro ex carne

Finalmente, depois de um mês com esse diário e enrolando o Remus, posso escrever. Acontece que a Lily não me deixa descansar mais, quer saber apenas de estudar, justificando que vamos entrar de férias natalinas e precisamos, para compensar o tempo que vamos perder, focar nossa atenção às anotações. Sinceramente, minha namorada fica cada vez mais paranóica com isso, me forçando a comparecer em suas reuniões na Biblioteca, logo após os treinos de quadribol que ficam mais intensos; acontece que Magno Wood, meu batedor, acabou se acidentando em um dos treinos, então pegamos a Meadowes para substituí-lo. Claro que Dorcas é uma ótima jogadora, apenas não tem a mesma força que Wood para lançar balaços, por isso devo usá-la o mínimo possível, dando mais trabalho ao Sirius – não que ele **realmente** se importe. Esse sujeito gosta de uma atenção que você nem imagina. – e ao time em si. Yasmin Pewit, namorada de Magno e nossa goleira, parece completamente cega de preocupação e, só hoje, deixou escapar DEZOITO goles para o gol; dá para imaginar como será na partida de verdade. Por sorte, a Emmeline, Endora Ash e Shemeeka Ryuuzaki são uma grande equipe de artilheiras que garantem não perder a posse da goles. E eu, como apanhador profissional – talvez eu desista de ser um auror para me aprimorar na arte do quadribol e entrar para os Cannons, afinal aquele meu time precisa vencer um pouco, para variar -, prometo apanhar o pomo contra os lufanos. Ok, isso virou um discurso sobre quadribol, tenho que me desconectar, apesar de ainda me encontrar no vestiário, aguardando o cachorro do Sirius desocupar o chuveiro. Ele diz que quanto mais demora, mais perdemos uma seção de estudos com a Evans; por este motivo eu o agradeço por ser tão feminil.

Opa, minha vez de entrar no banho.

* * *

Que _maravilha_! Não, sério mesmo, é _maravilhoso_ estar a sós com uma ruiva obcecada por Poções e doente por Transfiguração, por não saber transformar um bule em um jabuti. Simplesmente, esta é a noite mais incrível da minha humilde vida, principalmente quando se está _sozinho_ com essa tal ruiva. Eu já disse a ela para descansar um pouco, pois estamos nessa maldita Biblioteca desde as oito e meia, lendo MIL livros e anotações, dos quais eu desconhecia a existência – digamos que meus cadernos são... incompletos perto dos dela. Nem o Remus tem tanta informação quanto a Lily! -, sem fazer uma pausa sequer. Minha namorada esquece que sou um maroto e não suporto ficar no tédio por muito tempo, e, para completar, ela não quis me dar beijos, aproveitando que estamos sozinhos. 

E isso porque ela está **absolutamente** linda com seus três botões abertos, deixando o colo à amostra, sem o suéter e a capa negra, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, caindo algumas mexas sobre o pescoço exposto, a gravata dourada e vermelha presa no pulso direito. Enquanto ela anota algumas coisas complementares em suas folhas, o cordão que lhe dei, com o pingente de lírio, pende sobre o papel, convidando-me a encará-la de modo... _maroto_. Ora, compreenda que sou um rapaz e tenho certos desejos, não? Além disso, a ruiva e eu ainda não conversamos sobre... _aquilo_ – ou, como ela chama, _a mácula na pureza_ -. Acontece que somos _puros_, sabe? Nunca perdemos nossa virgindade com ninguém, apesar dela me lembrar que sou um 'safado' e que já tive várias garotas aos meus braços. Eu nunca tive relações sexuais com ninguém, e nem quis – embora na hora o hormônio fale mais alto... -. Não que eu soubesse do futuro, que eu poderia ficar com ela, mas tinha a esperança de tê-la pra mim. E consegui, como já deixei claro.

Na Casa dos Gritos, naquela noite que a Lily descobriu sobre a Marlene, um mês atrás, nós estávamos envolvidos pela situação; a sós em uma casa, deitados sobre o sofá, eu praticamente despido, sem minha camisa, podendo senti-la à flor da pele, nos beijando. Era natural que o clima rolasse, como aconteceu. Ela ficava dando beijos em meu pescoço, passando a mão pelas minhas costas, flexionando seus dedos com posse sobre meus músculos, entrelaçando suas pernas nas minhas; eu correspondia, obviamente, beijando-lhe o colo e abraçando-a pela cintura, deixando-a segura abaixo de mim. Lily despenteava meus cabelos, enquanto eu me embalava nos movimentos desordenados das nossas respirações. Chegamos ao ponto dela segurar o cós da minha calça negra, e eu abrir sua blusa quase que por completo, restando apenas dois botões, visualizando o sutiã que compartilhava da cor de seus cabelos. 

"James, pare!", lembro-me dela ofegar enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço e, de forma descarada, segurava com uma mão um de seus seios. Claro que a obedeci, afinal não posso forçá-la a nada. Ainda sob mim, empurrou-me e se pôs de pé, abotoando sua camisete. Fiquei sentado no sofá, com a cabeça sobre as mãos, apoiadas no joelho. 

"Desculpa, Lily, eu não deveria ter feito algo assim. É que eu me... descontrolei, só isso. Fique tranqüila, sente-se ao meu lado e eu juro que não farei novamente.", disse, apontando o local vago ao meu lado. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, abraçando-se e mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Não, Jay. É melhor irmos.", falou pegando o resto de seu uniforme ao chão. Ergui-me do sofá, pegando em seu braço e a encarando, ajeitando os óculos.

"Mas, Lily, eu **juro** que não farei nada que você não queira, confie em mim.", a ruiva continuou inflexível, afastando-se de mim para a escada que levava ao segundo andar. Suspirou, cabisbaixa. 

"Não é você, Jay. Sou eu. Eu **sei** que pode acontecer algo mais... grave, caso voltemos a nos agarrar. Naturalmente, tenho medo dessa gravidade ser irreversível e, não sei se você sabe, mas prezo minha pureza. É como um bem precioso, e não quero perdê-lo em uma casa caindo aos pedaços e carregada de maldição, cuja é de um dos nossos melhores amigos. Por favor, **vamos**", os olhos verdes dela estavam cintilantes de lágrimas; não permitiria que chorasse mais. Aproximei-me com um sorriso gentil, pegando em sua mão.

"Vou avisa ao Padfoot que já vamos. Aguarde.", e fui para a cozinha, falar pelo espelho com ele.

E não que eu esteja comentando isso para justificar minha vontade insana e, de certo modo, pervertida de querê-la aqui, nessa Biblioteca. Estou narrando a única ocasião que 'passamos dos limites', pois antes nada parecido ocorreu e ela continua meio distante. Parece que não conseguimos lidar com esse desejo inoportuno de nossos corpos. Talvez seja por essa razão que não mantemos nenhum contato físico, e já são dez da noite. Nossos joelhos se encontram por vezes, mas ela faz questão de distanciá-los. 

"Espero que esteja anotando o que estou dizendo, senhor Potter.", Lily acabou de ralhar, permitindo nossos olhares se encontrarem. Não lhe respondi, continuando a escrever aqui. A ruiva detesta quando ela fala e ninguém lhe dá atenção, então fechou o semblante. Ela fica perfeita fazendo birra; suas bochechas coram e seus olhos verdes ficam semicerrados, uma gracinha. Nossa, os cabelos acaju dela se desprenderam totalmente do coque, caindo graciosos; quase não consigo controlar essa cobiça de beijar-lhe os lábios...

* * *

Ok, não resisti mesmo. Meus lábios colaram nos dela, avidamente, e só se soltaram há pouco, quando paramos para respirar. Oras, ela também queria, ou não tinha correspondido. E, bom, aconteceu de novo; ficamos em uma situação constrangedora. Quero dizer, foi _quase_ constrangedor, apenas pela interrupção do Sirius, pois se não fosse por ele, poderíamos estar nos atracando até agora.

"Lily, não querendo ser grosso, mas estou de saco cheio. Não quero mais estudar.", eu disse ao parar de lhe escrever e tentar chegar ao meu objetivo. Aproximei-me, tocando sua mão. Ela ruborizou, dando um meio sorriso embaraçado.

"Eu sei que é chato, Jay, só que precisamos nos esforçar mais. Não quero que minhas notas baixem por causa do nosso namoro..." , como eu estava sentado defronte ela, passei para a cadeira ao seu lado, deixando meu braço direito sobre seus ombros, trazendo-a para perto de mim.

"Então, lírio! Vamos nos esforçar, mas estamos sozinhos e faz tempo que isso não acontece. Por favor, faz duas semanas que sobrevivo com beijos rápidos quando nos vemos, quero **ficar** com você. Tenho saudades...", imitei a cara do Pad quando ele quer alguma coisa – aquela cara de cachorro babão que foi abandonado pelo dono -. 

"Meu Merlin, James, como você é dramático! Sirius não está lhe fazendo bem.", riu-se, aproximando seus lábios rosados e cheios dos meus. Pude mordê-los antes de degustar do beijo que logo se transformou em uma amasso, igual ao do Sirius e da McKinnon, quando ainda existia esse casal. 

As mãos surgiram de todas as direções, as pernas dela sobre as minhas, possibilitando um maior contato de nossos troncos – ela estava, praticamente, sentada no meu colo -, os cabelos se despenteando ferozmente e as línguas redescobrindo os pontos da boca do outro. A respiração descompassada, acelerada, dela me fazia investir para aumentar a intensidade do beijo; tanto que, por ela estar no meu colo, a levantei, sentando-a sobre a mesa, sem cessar as carícias de nossas línguas. Posicionei-me entre as pernas dela, trazendo-a mais para perto de mim, quase para dentro de meu corpo, algo fisicamente impossível. Eu a sentia, permitindo minhas mãos ficaram sob a camisete branca dela, apertando-lhe a cintura, ao passo que ela desabotoava a minha. O beijo tornou-se sôfrego facilmente, provavelmente por não termos mais o devido contato que duas pessoas que se amam têm. Não a desrespeitei em momento algum, caso esteja se perguntando isso, diário; não a afastaria com a mesma burrice que cometi na Casa dos Gritos. Porém, estávamos pelo menos caminho '_perturbador_', sabe? Controlava-me, entretanto o perfume floral dela me enlouquecia aos poucos; aqueles toques me tiravam do ar.

"Hey, vim, obrigado pela Dara, estudar um pouco com vocês.", ouvi a voz canina ao longe, próximo à porta. Nos separamos, um olhando para o outro, calados, escutando quatro passos ao nosso encontro.

"Exatamente, Black, você precisa estudar um pouco. Só porque ficou solteiro e livra para as garotinhas da escola, pensa que não precisa pegar nos rolos de pergaminho?", era a voz de Dara, divertindo-se às custas do meu amigo, "Não me abrace assim, Black, pois você não vai conseguir se safar! Potter, Evans, me ajudem aqui! Estou sendo molestada", os dois gargalhavam abertamente, atrapalhando meu lance com a Lily. A ruiva, envergonhada, desceu da mesa, ajeitou suas vestes, e foi de encontro aos dois. Padfoot estava mesmo se aproveitando da pobre Dara, abraçando-a de forma possessiva para que ela não se soltasse, enquanto a morena ria e esforçava-se ao máximo para repeli-lo. 

"Solte-a, Sirius.", Neto e Emmeline entravam, abraçados, a loura quase sumindo nos músculos avantajados do namorado. Eram seguidos por Dorcas e Rubens, de mãos dadas, Kenny e Bill. O último via a cena de braços cruzados; aproximou-se de Sirius e Dara, puxando-a pela mão para ficar perto dele, a menina o fez, deixando Pad com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Calma, O grande B. Estávamos brincando.", ele respondeu, afastando a franja dos olhos acinzentados. Niz foi engolfada por Lopes, bem maior que ela, como se a protegê-se. O mais novo sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Foi com essas brincadeiras que acabou ficando com mais da metade de garotas da escola, não?", soltou, venenoso, "Pois não com a D., que fique claro para você.", disse ao afastar-se para a mesa, outrora palco de meus beijos com minha namorada, que conversava animadamente com Dorcas e Rubens. Abracei-a pelas costas, na cintura, possibilitando que ela encostasse sua cabeça sobre meu peito.

"E Remus e Jenna, cadê?", e ruiva perguntou, fazendo Dara e Sirius soltarem uma gargalhada de campos opostos. 

"Digamos que eles _sumiram_ outra vez. Não os achamos em lugar nenhum.", respondeu Sirius, caminhando em direção da morena que estava em seus braços, sentando-se no local que eu ocupava antes de beijar a minha Lily. Dara sentou-se ao seu lado, sendo acompanhada por Bill que encarava meu amigo com certa desconfiança.

"Eles estão _sumindo_ com certa freqüência, já repararam?", entoou Emmeline, sentando-se ao colo de Neto, dando-lhe infindáveis beijos curtos em sua boca, machucada por uma briga.Texeira costuma brigar constantemente, é meio animal quando o quer, porém sempre luta por causas nobres, como a amizade e o bem-estar da namorada. Eu faria a mesma coisa pela Lily, caso tivesse a mesma mentalidade brusca dele.

"Quando tornaram o caso público? Skeeter está doida para fofocar para seus assíduos leitores nem mentes.", envenenou Dara, brincando com os cabelos de Lopes, sendo observada de perto por Padfoot, de semblante fechado. Sinceramente, ele poderia disfarçar mais quando com ciúmes, mas isso é mero detalhe.

"Chegamos tarde?", olhamos para a porta; Alice Amon e Frank Longbottom se uniam a nós, ocupando lugares ao lado de Rubens e Dorcas que se beijavam ferozmente. Kenny parecia desconfortável e ergueu-se.

"Vou ao banheiro.", anunciou. Niz sorriu-lhe, como se soubesse de algo comprometedor.

"Não demore, _querido_.", olhava as unhas negras, evitando encarar a careta feita por Kenny ao passar por ela. Bill também o fitava de forma divertida, enquanto Sirius se mordia de curiosidade. O olha dele e de Dara se encontraram. "Depois te conto.", sussurrou, passando o braço direito pelo braço de Sirius, puxando-o para perto de si ao deitar-se sobre Bill, que lhe alisou o rosto. Sério, tem um clima entre os três que eu não entendo; Lopes e Niz são unidos demais e o Padfoot detesta isso, mas parece conviver muito bem, e a Dara não se importa de ficar perto dos dois. Mas eles que se entendam, não?

Ficamos estudando, ou melhor, jogando conversa fora, até duas da manhã. Nossa sorte foi termos monitores das quatro casas ali, assim ninguém levou detenção, e no outro dia não teria aula por ser um sábado. Foi divertido, porque Bill, Dara e Padfoot se entusiasmaram com os feitiços e acabaram por causar uma guerra de papéis entre nós; a Lily quem não gostou muito, afinal eles eram seu único meio de anotar o que encontrava nos livros e a maneira de nos forçar a estudar. Apenas quando Madame Nora apareceu que reconstruímos a Biblioteca e fomos para nossos respectivos Salões Comunais, restando, no da Grifinória, apenas Lily e eu.

Estávamos sentados na maior poltrona, um ao lado do outro, ela se apossando do meu ombro com a cabeça. Acariciava seus cabelos, calmamente. A senti suspirar; sempre que a ruiva queria falar algo que a incomodava, começava com um suspiro como aquele. Calei-me, aguardando.

"Sabe, James, estive pensando sobre... bem... a mácula na pureza. Acho que precisamos conversar seriamente sobre o assunto.", eu assenti com a cabeça, "Eu não esperava encontrar uma pessoa que me fizesse querer ter relações mais profundas e complexas que um beijo; esperava que nada passasse do meu controle, permanecendo intacta e pura para o resto da vida. Sim, concordo que fui tola ao me apegar a este pensamento, mas eu tinha e **tenho** medo desse tipo de relação. Não que você não me atraia, justo pelo contrário, eu te amo, James, e **quero** você, mais do que eu pude imaginar. Entrementes, não creio estar preparada para... para... ah, fazer _aquela palavra com 's'_ com você; apesar de querer quando estamos juntos, como aquele dia na Casa dos Gritos e hoje na Biblioteca.", umedeci os lábios, respirando profundamente.

"Eu também te quero **muito** Lily, e não estou cobrando uma relação mais séria, pelo menos não por agora. Estamos nos conhecendo aos poucos, nos descobrindo como namorados; seria precipitado fazermos _aquela palavra com 's'_ sem estamos, finalmente, compartilhando da mesma alma e isso, só o tempo pode unir definitivamente. Eu já sinto que somos da mesma carne, que temos interesses em comum e que nosso amor é forte a ponto de me manter sem comer durante dias por você. Porém, nada me serve ter a mesma carne se as almas são diferentes; eu quero ser você, além de te ter. Eu te amo, Lily, e isso, para mim, significa mais que gemidos e quaisquer outros contatos carnais. Minha necessidade de você é além dos nossos beijos, embora eu os adore. E é natural que, no auge da interação dos nossos corpos, nos interessemos em desfrutar do outro. Não se preocupe que disso jamais vai passar, caso você não o queira.", tentei acalmá-la. Ela me encarava de forma tão intensa, apaixonada que não resisti novamente, a beijei. 

Minhas mãos se perdiam pelos caminhos rubros de seus cabelos, sentindo o arrepiar dos meus, aos toques dela na minha nuca. Dessa vez não teve mais que abraços, talvez por nossas palavras ditas serem sinceras e singelas demais para o desejo lascivo corromper. Não havia volúpia naqueles movimentos graciosos de nossas línguas, nos abraços apertados e no fato dela estar sentada em meu colo. Pelo menos não para nós dois; mas para o Sirius sim.

"MEU MERLIN, VÃO PARA CAMA, VOCÊS DOIS!", escandaloso e estraga-prazeres. Nos separamos mais uma vez pela interrupção dele. O encarei de modo fuzilador, mas ele nem se preocupou, ocupando um lugar na poltrona à nossa frente. "Aqui é um lugar freqüentado por crianças, dêem-se ao respeito, por favor!", era só o que me faltava, uma lição de moral vinda justo do **Sirius**! Suspirei, balançando negativamente a cabeça, Lily se levando e ajeitando a saia. 

"Boa noite aos dois.", falou ao subir as escadas do dormitório feminino. Ergui-me da poltrona, espreguiçando e atrapalhando os cabelos ainda mais.

"Boa noite, Padfoot.", disse ao subir para meu dormitório.

"A cama da Lily fica para outro lado!", ele brincou e eu, parando no meio do caminho, fiz-lhe um gesto obsceno com o dedo, retomando a subida e entrando no quarto.

Realmente, eu jamais faria algo que a Lily não quisesse, e eu tenho consciência de que não somos mais crianças, que nossos hormônios afloram quando juntos e que, por ser um ser humano e homem, sinto certa necessidade de tê-la comigo. Entretanto, não o farei em respeito ao amor que sinto. Eu sei que um dia ela será **minha**, e isso será recíproco. Não preciso me apressar, afinal, somos da mesma carne.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora, a escola começou com prova toda sexta-feira, por isso estou me dedicando mais uma vez aos estudos. Bem, quanto a este capítulo, não tenho muito que comentar, somente que James e Lily não têm mais dez anos de idade; são adolescentes de dezessete anos, namoram e, naturalmente, possuem hormônios. Para deixá-los mais 'humanos' resolvi escrever sobre _a palavra que começa com 's'_, pois todos teremos um dia – não que eu já tive ou tenha com meu namorado, principalmente por **não** **ter **um namorado. Só que espero ter um dia, como toda pessoa normal -. E o James, como sempre, foi um FOFO com a Lily; sinceramente, esse é um dos melhores namorados do mundo. Espero postar sobre o Remus logo. Beijos e deixem reviews.

Rose Anne Samartinne: Oi, querida! Realmente, foi cruel, mas bem merecido. Eu acho que faria exatamente o mesmo caso alguém me traísse. Mas não pense que as coisas vão ficar assim... Tem coisa com a Marlene pra rolar ainda. Beijos ; Pattt: Pena da Marlene? Eu achei POUCO pelo o que ela fez ao Six, sinceramente. Mas, como você gosta do casal, deve ter sido meio barra pesada mesmo. Pelo menos o nosso cachorrinho conseguiu sair vitorioso como sempre. Ele merece /beija o Sirius e o guarda no bolso das vestes/. Beijos ; Mahzinha Weasley: Realmente, sonserinos legais foi o auge da minha criatividade. Vai ver é pelo meu amor pela casa e eu não seja TÃO fútil e má quanto o estereotipo que fizeram para eles. Eu gostei da vingança também, a Lene TOTALMENTE mereceu aquilo e mais, hein. E não se preocupe que o Sirius tem muito o que sofrer no amor, coitado. Tem vezes que os mais gostosos são os que sofrem... Beijos.

Padfoot. 


	10. Pré lua cheia

Eu sabia que eles fariam alarde dos meus _sumiços_, enfatizando a parte de _sumir com a Jenna_, mas não pensei que seria tanta curiosidade, meu Merlin. O Sirius e a Dara então, são os maiores responsáveis pela desconfiança do boato de eu estar me escondendo com a Jen ser verídico. E isso porque foram os próprios a espalhar essa maluquice por todo o _colégio_, aumentando em alguns pontos, pois, até onde sei, não passei a noite com Jen em Biblioteca alguma! Esses dois são _terríveis_, sério. Muito me admira o Sirius falar que eu, um lobisomem esquisito e feio, teria uma noite incrível acompanhado pela menina mais bonita da escola – pelo menos pra mim -. Seria algo humanamente – ou _lupinamente_ – impossível, principalmente pelos olhos arroxeados dela me paralisarem instantaneamente, me fazerem delirar e sucumbir à vergonha de tê-la por perto, tão real e tocável. Sendo assim, uma aproximação estaria fora de questão.

De qualquer forma, mudando o foco da conversa, é verdade que Jenna e eu estamos nos encontrando por aí para descobrir o que a Marlene está armando, porque, após a revanche do Padfoot, a vi conversar com Skeeter e, quando essa fofoqueira venenosa está no meio, não pode ser boa coisa. Especialmente quando, e eu tenho certeza ao afirmar, o assunto é o Sirius, pois desde o furo dele em um encontro – ok, posso não gostar da Rita, mas foi muita maldade deixá-la na expectativa durante dois meses e depois não comparecer à casa de chá – a sonserina passou a persegui-lo com reportagens infames. Chegou até a nos delatar quando pegávamos um sonserino desprevenido. Então, você há de convir que eu deveria averiguar e, admito, passar um tempo a sós com a Creeb – juntei o fogo ao dragão –.

Obviamente, descobrimos que Skeeter, além de escrever para o Hoggy's Daily semanalmente – só para você ter uma noção de como é o trabalho dela. Rita faz uma aparição aos sábados e o jornal é de diário –, publica um outro jornal apenas para os sonserinos mais íntimos, mantendo a 'elite' informada dos boatos que cercam os muros do castelo. É por essa razão que Chuck e Nate são os mais irritantes e idiotas de toda a escola, jogando os segredos na cara das pessoas. E, para ser honesto, ainda não acredito que não descobriram sobre o meu. Bem, de todo modo, a Marlene procurou a Rita para ajudá-la a divulgar o RumourS por saber, por Bass e Archibald – digamos que a McKinnon já andou se atracando com eles pelos corredores –, a existência desse caderno repleto de frivolidades.

Pareceu-me sensato não comentar com os marotos, pelo menos não antes de ter coletado dados concretos. Porém, precisava desabafar com alguém e é para isso que serve um diário, certo? Quer dizer, estou sentado, à meia noite, na privada do nosso banheiro – sim, a tampa está fechada –, quase quebrando minhas costas para escrever, desesperado para não chegar à semana que vem, que é de lua cheia, e não conseguindo mais esconder minha preocupação. E isso porque nós marotos temos um pacto: não deve existir segredo entre os quatro. MEU MERLIN, ESTOU QUEBRANDO UM JURAMENTO! E UM JURAMENTO SOLENE! AAAH!

Tudo bem, calma, Lupin. Vamos nos deitar e dormir, você tem aula pela manhã. Caaalma!

Bosta de lua cheia que me deixa MALUCO! EU NÃO CONSIGO ME CONTROLAR! Parece que uma grande bola de pêlos está presa em minha faringe, não podendo terminar o processo normal de digestão – sabe, aquilo tudo de a comida passar pelo esôfago, parar no estômago e ser destruído (molécula por molécula) por enzimas digestivas, depois ir para os dois intestinos e terminar onde estou sentado agora -. Tá, informação demais. Bem, pelo menos eu sei disso, coisa que a maioria dos bruxos mimados desse castelo não sabem.

Por falar em pessoas toscas, tem um _maldito_ que passa informações à Rita. Esse _maldito_ é conhecido como Mister W. Que eu saiba, e olha que não sei pouco, ele um grifinório. Isso aí. Um _grifinório_. Um de _nós_. Pelo menos isso eu contei para os meninos, assim, só pra eles ficarem cientes de um possível espião. Devo dizer que Peter me pareceu apavorado com essa idéia, mas tudo bem, ele é assim sempre. Não que seja um covarde – pelo amor de Merlin, Wormtail, eu jamais pensaria algo assim de você -, é que ele é tão inocente que acredita seriamente que ninguém seria capaz de fazer maldades. Ou delatar segredos alheios à corja da Sonserina, o que considero algo mais que terrível; é um ato _criminoso_. Quer dizer, alô!, ninguém gosta das cobras, e um leão-cobra é meio que inaceitável. De qualquer forma, Sirius pareceu-me entusiasmado com a notícia, fazendo questão de investigar sobre o tal Mister W. mais a fundo. Está querendo brigar, decerto. Sirius é tão fanfarrão por vezes.

MERLIN, SÃO DUAS DA MANHÃ E AINDA NÃO DORMI!! EU TENHO AULAS E DEVERES DE MONITOR PARA CUMPRIR E AINDA NÃO SAÍ DESSA PRIVADA, ONDE ESCREVO COISAS INÚTEIS EM ALGO AINDA MAIS INÚTIL!! Mesmo que esse diário esteja me ajudando a liberar minha loucura pré-lua cheia.

Okay, vou dormir. Boa noite.

**Nota:** não desejar 'boa noite' a um objeto inanimado. POR MERLIN, ESTOU PERDENDO MINHA SANIDADE.

* * *

Eu sabia, simplesmente. Eu devia ter dormido hoje mais cedo, antes das duas e vinte. Agora estou um trapo. Não que eu **já não seja** um trapo, mas estou pior do que de costume. Na verdade, menos que a lua cheia passa, mas ainda sim em um estado deplorável. Para você ter idéia, estou na terceira aula da manhã, ouvindo Flitwick guinchar alguma coisa sobre feitiços não-verbais de proteção avançada, debruçado sobre um livro e rabiscando de qualquer jeito uma pena com tinta em suas folhas. Isso porque esqueci de colocar minha gravata dourada e vermelha e de abotoar minha camisa do umbigo pra cima – algo que fez Padfoot assobiar, só por brincadeira, e dizer que Jen teria um ataque ao me ver tão _sexy_ –, meu suéter cinza ficou ao lado do meu livro de Poções, mas Slug nem se importou por eu não levá-lo para a aula hoje mais cedo. Além disso, suponho que meu cabelo esteja _horrível_, afinal, não tive coordenação motora suficiente para escová-lo por estar quase dormindo ao escovar os dentes. Assim, o meu cabelo quase me cega, pois algumas pontas insistem em tentar tampar meus olhos cor de âmbar, agora embaçados pelo sono. Como se não me bastasse, algumas meninas da Corvinal não param de me lançar olhares e darem risinhos. Isso mesmo. Legal. Riam de mim, suas otárias. Eu deixo. Esperem até eu dormir um bocado, daí vocês vão ver um Lupin arrumado decentemente, não um mendigo capenga.

Cara, que DROGA. Essas meninas não PARAM! Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Quer dizer, eu SEI que estou ridículo e tudo o mais, mas NÃO SEI se estou tanto assim. Pelo visto, estou _medonho_. Beleza. Isso porque semana que vem estarei pior, e na semana seguinte, pior que o pior. AH, ESSA FOI DEMAIS! Uma delas piscou para o Peter, certeza! E ele nem reparou, já que estava prestando atenção à aula e não deitado, anotando freneticamente, como eu. Óbvio que Wormtail tem certo jeito com as garotas, ele é um maroto, oras. Mas daí a receber piscadelas como apelativo sexual? Nunca o tinha visto receber uma cantada sequer! Realmente, estou A-CA-BA-DO.

Okay, deixando essas esquisitas de lado, a Jen está sentada bem à minha frente. Posso inalar o perfume de seus cabelos louros, com caracóis largos. Deus sabe o quanto esse cheiro de morango me tira do ar, me faz delirar com tempos de bonança, cujos são repletos de beijos bem molhados e mãos escorregadias... ELA SE VIROU! VIROU-SE PARA TRÁS E FALOU COMIGO! Como se ela já não o fizesse diariamente. De qualquer jeito, ela me viu nesse estado e ainda foi gentil! Olha isso:

"Lupin, você anotou o que ele disse sobre...", ela me olhou atentamente, dentro dos meus olhos, enrubescendo na velocidade da luz, "Hm... você está bem?", acho que Jen notou meu nervosismo quanto à minha aparência, enquanto eu tentava dava um jeito na franja que persistia em cegar-me, pois comentou rapidamente: "Sabe como é, você me parece exausto. Acaso algo lhe perturba o sono? Se precisar de alguma ajuda, sabe que estou aqui, certo?", menos neurótico pela minha ausência de beleza natural, assenti com a cabeça, "Ah... mas você está... hm... fofo!"

É isso. A Jenna Ann Creeb disse que estou _fofo_. _FOFO_. Como se eu realmente estivesse. Quer dizer, alô!, ela só estava sendo gentil. Sabe, aquilo de não querer perder ou atrapalhar uma amizade por dizer verdades doloridas. Acho que é isso. Só pode ser. A Jen não poderia estar me elogiando pra valer. Ela quer ser amável comigo, pois passamos muito tempo juntos, procurando mais informações sobre o que Marlene e Skeeter andam tramando. O que é muito chato, se quer saber minha opinião. Ela não ter me elogiado, não o fato de passar um tempo com ela.

Opa, acho que acabou a aula; tem umas pessoas se levantando e guardando o material. Ah, perguntei ao Peter e ele me disse que é a parte prática agora. Como se eu soubesse o que fazer... ELA SE VIROU! VIROU-SE NOVAMENTE PRA FALAR COMIGO!! Merlin, estou LOUCO hoje. Será que toda vez que ela dirigir a palavra a mim vou ficar assim? Bem, é o que parece. Mas dessa vez foi melhor que um falso elogio. Ela me chamou para fazer par, sabe, pra treinar o feitiço dessa aula. Você deve estar pensando: 'deixe de ser molenga, Remus! Pare já de escrever e aceite o convite antes do fim da aula!'. Acontece que eu já ia me levantar, tirando a varinha do bolso interno da minha capa negra, que estava no chão, e me senti corar pela minha camisa ainda semi-aberta, tentando acabar de abotoar. Entretanto, paralisei-me ao ouvir Flitwick dizer que os pares não podiam ser da mesma casa. Logo, não pude fazer com a Jenna. Tudo bem, porque Rubens Cartelle e eu ficamos juntos no exercício, durante cinco minutos apenas. Ele está me ajudando com a Marlene. Quer dizer, quando Dorcas não está por perto, sugando a alma dele pela boca. Era para eu estar guardando meus materiais e correndo para o salão Principal, almoçar como todo estudante normal. Mas estou aqui, relatando inutilidades. Bem, na verdade, não estou só. Parece que a Jen não terminou de anotar alguma coisa e pediu que eu esperasse, sabe, para seguirmos juntos para o almoço.

Ah, ela terminou. Deseje-me sorte!

* * *

Nunca pensei que um almoço poderia ser tão conturbado, céus!

Tudo estava perfeitamente normal; Jenna e eu descíamos a escadaria de mármore, repassando nossas descobertas sobre o Mister W. Foi aí que desandou. Eu tropecei na mão de alguém que estava sentada na escada, nos últimos sete degraus de pedra. É claro que eu tive de cair até o piso, arranhando meu peitoral, exposto pela minha falta de decência em arrumar-me, e minha bochecha direita. A Jenna pareceu saltar os sete degraus e me ajudou a levantar. Por sorte, todos os alunos estavam no Salão Principal, se empanturrando. Quer dizer, todos menos Bill Lopes e Dara Niz, cuja mão pertencia. Ela estava tão bonita quanto todos os dias, só que sua boca parecia mais saliente e tinham cascatas em seus olhos meio avermelhados. Mesmo chorando de se acabar, não podia negar que era atraente. Mas, continuo com a Creeb, se não se importa.

"Que houve, Dara?", perguntou Jenna, depois de se certificar que eu estava bem – só meio quebrado, mas bem –. A morena desabou ainda mais, se é que era possível. Nunca vi alguém chorar tanto. Lopes pareceu desesperar-se com o estado dela, abraçando-a como se fosse engolir a garota. Acariciando seus cabelos, o menino respondeu por ela:

"Skeeter, Archibald, Bass e McKinnon. Vocês não tiveram aula com os sonserinos hoje, não? Estão todos comentando. Pelo jeito, alguns lufanos e corvos já sabem sobre...", Dara berrou, como se algo a ferisse mortalmente. Eu não conseguia compreender, apenas que o assunto era sério e, possivelmente, tratava-se de uma mentira. Jenna, solidária como sempre, aproximou-se da menina chorosa e tentou reconfortá-la enquanto Bill se pôs de pé, entregando-me um papel.

Meu queixo caiu. Sério. Eles foram baixo DEMAIS, até para cobras.

_**RumourS**_

_**Caros alunos da ilustre casa Sonserina, herdeiros de sangue bruxo legítimo, e podres de ricos – como eu –. Mais um pouco de rumores escandalosos e destruidores de vidas. Eventualmente, para nossa primeira página, a notícia mais importante: Um suposto triângulo amoroso em nossos terrenos.**_

_**Todos sabem que Dara Niz, a conhecida D. do Hoggy's Daily, está muito amiga de ninguém menos que Sirius Black, nosso jogador mais quente. O que ninguém fazia idéia era que Black e Niz têm um caso. Pior, a nossa amada D. não tem relações apenas com o batedor, mas com seu amigo de trabalho, Bill Lopes, o famoso O grande B. **_

_**Para comprovar o que digo, Marlene McKinnon, difamada pelo trio acima, nos deu esta preciosa entrevista:**_

_Marlene__**; Skeeter.**_

_**Então, amiga, como você define o caráter de Dara? Assim, eu sei que ela ajudou Black a espalhar por todo o colégio que você não satisfaz rapaz algum. Você não sente... raiva?**_

_Claro que sinto! Dara é uma vagabunda que se faz de santa, só para que todos leiam aquela porcaria de jornal que Jenna criou. Bem, a Jenna foi meio tola em deixar que Dara passasse a controlar o jornal, mas é melhor não falar dela, pois é minha melhor amiga. Mas, voltando à primeira pergunta, ela é mesquinha e vulgar. Niz não se contenta com Lopes, que, como eu disse, transa com ela. Parece que ela __precisa__ conseguir o namorado das outras. Sinceramente, essa menina não tem senso nenhum, achando que escreve bem. É um pobre coitada que um dia vai cair do cavalo._

_**Realmente, ela é uma tosca esquisita. Uma invejosa, se quer saber mais. Sabia que ela restringiu minhas aparições no Hoggy's pela minha coluna ser a mais comentada? Bem, até parece mesmo que alguém vai se interessar pelo o que acontece no corpo docente dessa escola. Quero dizer, só se for uma coisa escandalosa sobre Dumbledore e McGonagall. Bem, mas o que leva você a pensar que Dara tem um caso com Sirius e Bill?**_

_Ora, eu não sou tão burra quanto pensam! Vi Dara e Sirius juntos, bem íntimos mesmo, durante todo o mês que se passou. Além disso, o Lopes está sempre com eles. Acho que se conformou com a perversão da namorada de querer dois. E eu sei que ela tinha algo com o Bill antes porque todo mundo já comentava que eles andavam juntos demais para meros amigos. Estava claro que, se fossem amigos, eram daqueles que ganham algo, sabe? Do tipo... colorido. _

Não quis ler nem mais uma palavra. Era vulgar DEMAIS para meus olhos. Os termos utilizados, a questão da estética do jornal por si só era uma porcaria completa. O conteúdo uma vergonha. Era algo tão agressivo e... _repugnante_ que nem me dei ao trabalho de prosseguir. Não era pra menos o escândalo que Dara fazia ao ver minha expressão de _nojo_ ao ler cada linha, imaginando que eu podia estar acreditando ou coisas do gênero.

Obviamente, eu não compactuo com essa idéia absurda de triângulo amoroso. Quer dizer, eu sei que o Padfoot está rondando Dara, tentando algo com ela e tal, mas a garota já disse que não pode ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso com ele. Além disso, não vejo amor nos olhos de Niz ao encarar Lopes. Assim, nada mais que o amor fraternal que ela parecia nutrir por ele. Nesse caso, os absurdos ali escritos, em minhas mãos trêmulas de indignação e raiva, não seriam NUNCA verdadeiros para mim. E, pelo visto, nem para Sirius, que saiu correndo do Salão, indo ao nosso encontro e afastando Dara de Jenna, para que ela se aconchegasse em seus braços. Nesse instante, meio mundo o seguiu, todos murmurando coisas ininteligíveis, olhando Pad e Niz abraçados de forma tão... triste. Não que o Sirius estivesse triste, ele tinha fúria nos olhos acinzentados pelo ódio.

Virei-me de costas, encarando, enraivecido, aqueles espectadores da dor alheia. Ia ralhar sobre o fato de ninguém mais cuidar de sua própria vida, como deveria ser, ou os direitos de uma pessoa ter privacidade ao menos para morrer em lágrimas, sem que outros a perturbem. Entrementes, nem precisei. Eram lufanos, corvos e grifinórios, todos procurando ajudar de alguma maneira a melhorar o estado de espírito, despedaçado, de Dara. Fiquei boquiaberto por um momento, até Jenna fechar minha boca, encostando sua delicada mão no meu queixo. Ah, você tem que concordar que foi muita sensibilidade e generosidade da parte de todo mundo. Na verdade, foi mais que isso. Foi união. Entende, de todos se prestarem a desmentir o que quer que fosse, pois não acreditaram em nada que os sonserinos destilaram no horário de almoço. Ouvi alguém dizer – uma das meninas que estavam rindo de mim – que era patético tudo aquilo. Isso fez uma manifestação conjunta que Dara, Sirius, Jenna, Bill e eu, saltamos para trás – eu quase tropeçando no primeiro degrau –. Era tanta desordem que Padfoot se adiantou, pedindo silêncio. Assim, a vítima se apresentou, tímida como jamais a vi antes – vamos concordar que para uma sonserina, Dara possui algumas qualidades, mas não deixa de ser uma sonserina ardilosa quando o quer –. Ela suspirou profundamente, cessando o choro e controlando-se aos poucos.

"Agradeço àqueles pensantes, pois somente os que possuem cérebro são capazes de perceber o quanto esse papel", ergueu uma bola de pergaminho que estava em sua mão direita, "levantou calúnias sobre mim. Eu sabia que Marlene faria algo contra mim, afinal, eu ajudei mesmo Sirius a desmascará-la. Entretanto, não pensei que uma pessoa conseguisse ser tão ridícula. Mas não se preocupem, caros amigos e leitores. Não choro pelo que foi escrito ao meu respeito, sobre esse tal triângulo amoroso inexistente ou sobre meus artigos. Aquilo que me faz chorar trata-se de uma pessoa. Não Marlene ou Skeeter, ou qualquer merda parecida. Falo de Regulus Black, irmão do meu suposto segundo marido.", falou apontando para alguém na multidão, uma pessoa escondida nas cores amarelas, vermelhas e azuis. Um verde se destacava ali e eu nem tinha reparado. De súbito, surgiram mais pontos verdes. Só que o primeiro era especial, percebi. Regulus tinha uma feição disfarçada de calma, pois, normalmente, era tão controlado quanto Dara e Bill, sendo do mesmo ano que o último.

"Sabe, eu pensei que namorados confiavam.", Niz continuou, esclarecendo-me a ligação de Regulus a tudo aquilo, "Pelo menos eu sempre confiei em você, Regulus. Uma pena que você terminou por meras insinuações vãs. Se você tivesse ouvido a história toda quando tentei lhe dizer, talvez eu não estivesse tão acabada moral e sentimentalmente. Mas você não tem escapatória desta vez. A Skeeter não está aqui para me atrapalhar porque, se eu bem imagino, Kenny e Neto já sabem do que ela fez, logo, Rita está ocupada demais para se intrometer em nossa relação. Ou melhor, em nossa ex-relação, como você fez questão de terminar.", ela parecia preste a cair no choro novamente, porém, esforçava-se ao máximo para ater-se à explicação. Todos estavam calados no recinto, nem tinha sombra de um professor, o que era meio estranho.

"Como você sabe, Bill e eu somos refugiados nesse país por causa de guerras civis na Espanha. Claro que em guerras as pessoas morrem. Não foi diferente com meu pai. Eu tinha sete meses. E, mais comum que morte em guerras, minha mãe passou a namorar outro sujeito, casando-se em poucos meses. Em tempos de conflito, laços são importantes. Assim, minha mãe engravidou e teve outro filho, desse novo homem. Eu tinha um ano apenas e já havia um registro com o sobrenome de papai. Mas meu irmão mais novo teve o de pai, Lopes.", Bill passou o braço esquerdo por Dara, sempre maior em ela em tamanho. Eu não era o único boquiaberto, então aproveitei para fechar a boca de Jenna e reparar que Sirius tinha uma expressão de derrota. Também, ficou claro que Dara queria voltar com Regulus, pois o amava. Perder uma garota para o irmão mais novo, principalmente se este lhe é detestável, deve ser terrível. Acho que essa é uma vantagem de ser filho único, não ter que dividir Jen com ninguém de laços consangüíneos.

"Já sobre o Sirius... nós tínhamos conversado sobre o fato de eu querer me aproximar de meu cunhado de forma discreta. E eu gostei muito, pois o Six é uma pessoa maravilhosa que, agora, eu confio plenamente, como confio em Rubens, Kenny, Neto e Bill.", ela baixou o olhar, descendo os sete degraus que a afastava da multidão. Todos se deslocaram, possibilitando que ela passasse e fosse de encontro a Regulus. Entretanto, ela não o fez. Ficou parada, encarando-o nos olhos de forma feroz. "E como eu confiava em você, pois acreditava que você fazia o mesmo.", ela se virou para a esquerda e começou a andar em direção às masmorras.

Pensei que Regulus fosse segui-la de imediato, mas não. Ele ficou imóvel, sendo observado por todos que tinham as mesmas expectativas que eu. Quer dizer, eu respeito a decisão dela amar outro que não meu amigo Pad, que até estava aceitando bem perdê-la para o irmão que tanto sentia raiva por ser idêntico aos pais. Sinceramente, acho que Regulus é diferente de Orion e Walburga Black. Não sei explicar, mas já o peguei observando Sirius com extrema atenção, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar loucamente. Penso que ele tenha uma admiração contida pelo irmão mais velho, só que não consigo argumentar com Padfoot sobre isso, pois ele muda de assunto. Pad nunca gostou muito de falar sobre família e coisas do tipo.

Enquanto as atenções estavam voltadas para Regulus, ouvi uma gritaria logo acima de nós. Do nada, Willbeirning e Texeira desceram desembestados a escadaria de mármore, o primeiro dirigindo-se para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, enquanto o segundo corria para os jardins. Logo atrás, McGonagall surgia meio irritada e afobada por tentar apanhá-los, inutilmente. Ela virou-se para mim e entregou-me um papel, contendo minha programação para noite como monitor. Não consigo me conter de excitação em perder precioso tempo de sono.

De qualquer jeito, não almocei e entrei no banheiro do meu dormitório, porque agora é horário vago e posso escrever sossegado. E, sim, pode parecer loucura, só que é mais sossegado no banheiro que no quarto, onde qualquer um pode entrar e me ver anotando freneticamente, como estou fazendo agora, todo encurvado de novo.

Padfoot disse que eu podia dormir o resto da tarde, para agüentar a noite de detenção. Ele diria que eu não estava me sentindo bem aos professores das matérias que ainda teria aula. Concordei, pois estou moído. Além disso, estou praticamente sonhando, pois, antes de subir e desistir de comer, a Jen se virou pra mim, com um sorriso acanhado e tristonho, dizendo:

"Que bom que finalmente sabemos o que a Lene andava aprontando, não? O ruim é que... bem... não vamos mais passar um bom tempo juntos. Quero dizer, foi bastante divertido enquanto durou. Vou sentir falta.", e se virou para os jardins, pois queria achar Lily e James.

ELA DISSE QUE VAI SENTIR FALTA!! A MINHA FALTA!! Bem, ela não disse que vai sentir a _minha_ falta, mas que vai sentir falta da minha _presença_. De qualquer forma, ela vai sentir algo ao meu respeito! MEU MERLIN, AGORA POSSO TER AQUELE ATAQUE CARDÍACO POR EU SER UM LOBISOMEM E MEU CORPO NÃO AGUENTAR AS TRANSFORMAÇÕES. SÉRIO.

**Nota:** _Os senhores Kendall Bearning Willbeirning e Dorival Texeira Neto foram intimados a comparecer na Sala de Troféus esta noite para uma detenção devido à quebra de pertences, agressão física e verbal. As senhoritas Skeeter e McKinnon, assim como os senhores Chuck Bass e Nathaniel Archibald, sentem-se lesadas e pedem uma indenização. Ver com os detentos em quê eles podem estar indenizando suas vítimas. A causa da infração é 'defender a honra de uma amiga', segundo eles (verificar a veracidade da justificativa)._

Ah, Kenny e Neto, já sei como livrar vocês dessa barra. Afinal, amigos são pra isso.

* * *

N/A: Puxa vida, como demorei a postar! Perdão, gente, acontece que não tinha como eu entrar em período tão apertado na escola. Sem mentira, tinha tanto trabalho que nossa... por agora que encontrei uma folga pra dar continuidade, sabe? Espero que este capítulo não esteja ruim e cheio de erros. Nem deu tempo de revisar e essas coisas. Peço desculpas MESMO. No mais, beijos e nos vemos em breve, espero.

Pattt: Ah, que ÓTIMO que você gostou do James! Realmente ele é um FOFO. Cara, eu morro com o jeito dele tratar a Lily e tudo que a envolva. Além disso tem a questão dele ser um garoto e lutar contra seus 'instintos' para poder ficar com a ruiva. Adorável! Beijos, querida ; Rose Anne Samartinne: A questão é que todos nós temos nossas picuinhas e elas demoram para passar, certo? Quero dizer, eu pelo menos sou assim, marco uma pessoa, fico com ela na cabeça. Às vezes passa, às vezes não. É a vida, suponho. E que bom que você achou que tratei bem sobre esse assunto. Quero dizer, eu quis deixar as coisas não muito 'foras do controle'. A fic não está no ponto que eu quero ainda, entende? Não vou jogar tudo agora, só uns verdes. Beijos e espero que tenha gostado do Remus ; Prongs: Amiga! A culpa não é minha se eu não me esqueço facilmente dos nossos micos, no caso, os seus. Beijos e te amo, Isabelinha.


	11. Caso 'Pottevans' e notas

Cara, você não imagina o que rolou entre James e Lily enquanto Remus, Jenna, Dara, Sirius, Regulus e Bill sofriam aquele ataque da Skeeter e da McKinnon. O que, se você, Loren – combinamos te chamar assim para quando conversarmos sobre você ninguém olhar espantado por termos um diário comunitário –, for parar para pensar, foi bem grave aquela reportagem; o choro de Dara pela separação do Regulus – ela me confidenciou como os dois começaram a namorar, mas eu coloco isso na roda de roda pé –; o ataque de fúria do Sirius – não que o Remus tivesse capacidade de relatar isso, porque continuava entorpecido por Jenna. Contando isso, são mais duas notas de roda pé –; a história da vida de Dara e Bill que todo colégio comentou durante toda essa semana que se passou. Realmente, é bem pior do que o caso 'Pottevans' – como apelidei –, mas não mais interessante. O fato é: James e Lily terminaram. Isso mesmo. TERMINARAM. Lily Evans e James Potter, o melhor casal da escola, tirando Alice Amon e Frank Longbottom, que ganham em disparada por estarem juntos desde o quarto, quinto ano sem nenhum rompimento aparente. Vamos me poupar um pouco de escrever e colar a reportagem mais importante dessa semana, escrita por Jenna Creeb, no Hoggy 's Daily:

"**Uma flor sem perfume**

_**Um lírio que, ao perder seu precioso perfume de sabonete, perdeu também suas pétalas**_

**Como em um conto de fadas mordentes, a nossa doce e amável amiga, Lily Alexz Evans, encontrou em um sapo – ao menos para ela – um príncipe encantado, magnífico, esportivo e maroto. Oriundos de realidades diferentes – a ruiva uma nascida trouxa e o moreno um bruxo genuíno –, de personalidades parecidas e, ao mesmo tempo, rivais, dos mesmos círculos de amizades – sejam grifinórios, lufanos ou corvos –, de inestimável beleza. Simplesmente um casal perfeito e de junção obrigatória, como um vírus e uma célula hospedeira.**

**E eles passaram por tanta coisa juntos, como os incontáveis jogos de quadribol que Lily fingiu não assistir, as festas após todas as vitórias do time, que James procurou em outros lábios afogar a necessidade que tinha de beijar Evans. Potter tornou-se o garoto mais popular do colégio, como sua amada foi nomeada monitora e, conseqüentemente, monitora-chefe e a garota mais engraçada da turma de formandos. Eram divididos por um único ponto em comum com opiniões contrárias: Severus Prince Snape; a ruiva o tinha como melhor amigo enquanto o outro como arquiinimigo.**

**Motivo de várias brigas, a célebre do final do quinto ano, Snape deu sua última risada ontem, embora todos esperamos que não seja mesmo a última. O sonserino emboscou Lily em uma visita rotineira à Cozinha, em busca de baderneiros e a fim de desfrutar a comida e amizade dos elfos. Parece que o conhecido Seboso pela famosa gangue intitulada Marotos, a esperou para conversar e tentar, pela última vez, fazer com que ela o desculpasse por chamá-la de **_**sangue-ruim**_** (vide o fim dessa edição onde relatamos as memórias do quinto ano da turma de formandos, narrados por Emmeline Vance e Dorcas Meadowes). Sem ter por onde escapar, a leonina simplesmente deixou que sua antiga amizade se expressasse, consolando-o por fim – Snape, segundo Maná, uma elfa da Cozinha, 'chorava de cortar o coração' -. Infelizmente, James, acompanhado por Peter Pettigrew, chegou a tempo de flagrar um beijo roubado por Severus que, envolvido pelo abraço amistoso, não se controlou."**

Apenas para esclarecer que não foi um beijo na boca, tampouco de língua. ECA. Acho que Prongs morreria se tivesse visto algo do gênero, voando para cima de Seboso, coisa que, eu sei, ele se controlou bastante para não fazer. Sério. Prongs entrou, olhou a intimidade dos dois, bateu palmas para o _show_ e saiu do recinto, deixando Lily completamente confusa, constrangida e surpresa, o que ela se expressou dando um grito na intenção de chamar James. Mas meu amigo não voltou, de maneira alguma, forçando a ruiva ir atrás da gente, bem desesperada. Aproximando-se, tomou Potter pelo braço, dizendo:

"James, calma! Aquilo que você viu não significa nada.", começou a explicar, encarando o semblante fechado dele, que evitava olhá-la no verde esmeralda. Lily notou isso e apertou seus dedos sobre a pele do braço dele.

"Lily, solte-me.", avisou apenas uma vez, permitindo-se elevar o olhar e fitá-la tempo suficiente de focalizar todo seu desprezo naquele ato antes de encarar a Floresta Negra pela janela do corredor. A namorada obedeceu, juntando lágrimas em seus olhos, e avermelhando seus lábios e suas maçãs do rosto. Mas ela não se deixou abalar muito.

"Jay, _por favor_ me escute! O Sev estava abalado com o fim de nossa amizade, estava frágil e só me deu aquele beijo de **amizade** por se alegrar com..."

"Faça-me o favor de não chamá-lo por aquele _ridículo_ apelido na minha frente. Eu mudei muito por você para vê-la amorosa com outro. Um outro, aliás, que eu **odeio** e, não sei se você reparou, te ama mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.", mandou, deixando-a sem palavras, boquiaberta. Não satisfeito, continuou: "Sinceramente? Eu não sei o que estou fazendo contigo, feito um palhaço apaixonado. A verdade é que vocês sempre se gostaram, e eu fui só um boneco nesse joguinho patético de _'amor ou amizade'_. Bem, não tenho mais vontade de bancar o peão.", ele deu de ombros, fazendo cara de pouco caso, mas, na verdade, ele estava segurando para não ceder às emoções opostas àquela decisão. Pode-se dizer que Evans não ajudou muito, começando a chorar de indignação com aquilo tudo.

"James Jack Potter! Como _ousa_ dizer algo assim a meu respeito? Acha mesmo que sou capaz de namorar alguém que eu não ame realmente?! Por Merlin, Jay! Você está enciumado, apenas isso, e sem necessidade. Olhe...", a ruiva se aproximou, fazendo James recuar e continuar a encará-la com descaso e leve irritação. Lily parecia ficar sem chão a cada minuto, chorando mais e mais por causa do silêncio que se instalou no local. Eu nem tentei me mexer, muito atento aos dois. James suspirou.

"Evans, acho melhor darmos um tempo.", soou seco e rude. A garota balançou positivamente a cabeça, procurando conter as infindáveis lágrimas, dando um meio sorriso tristonho. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fungando alto enquanto Prongs voltou a olhar o verde lá fora, fugindo do de dentro. James queria muito abraçá-la, fazê-la sorrir, mas não conseguia vencer o orgulho, especialmente depois da carta que recebera durante o café da manhã.

Sim, exatamente. Prongs recebera uma carta anônima – de fato, _nada_ anônima, porque quem escreveu se revelou –, que Dara achara na porta de seu dormitório – nas masmorras não têm escadas que dividem as entradas dos dormitórios masculino e feminino, tendo uma lacra mágica que barra os garotos de entrarem no território do sexo oposto – ao subir para o Salão Principal. Estava **mesmo** endereçado ao James, o que nossa amiga sonserina concordou conosco ser muito estranho e, principalmente, que poderia ser uma armação. Entretanto, quando Potter pôs-se a ler cada linha, e seu rosto ficou arroxeado de fúria, perdeu as estribeiras, levantando-se de seu lugar – ao lado de Sirius e Dorcas, à frente de Remus e Emmeline – e começou a sair pelo Salão, que tivemos **certeza** de que se tratava de uma mentira. Padfoot e Moony me mandaram ficar por perto enquanto eles e Dara tentavam descobrir o que continha no pergaminho. O fiz, o que Prongs virou-se para mim, sorrindo meio desencantado com tudo. Então ele me mostrou a carta:

"_Alô, chifrudo! É o Archibald._

_- E o Bass!_

_Estamos cumprindo nosso dever de amigos, avisando que sua namorada..._

_- A santa e gata Evans._

_... Está se encontrando com Severus Snape toda manhã, antes das aulas, no que ela te diz que faz a ronda pela Cozinha._

_- AHAM! E eu tenho até uma foto, tirada por Mulciber._

_E Dolohov!_

_- Sim, e o Dô. Bem, a foto está anexada. É o abraço mais gostoso que você já viu, não? E pode olhar quantas vezes quiser, porque é __sim__ a sua namorada._

_Passe feitiços se quiser, para se certificar que não forjamos a foto._

_- Claro, claro. Faça isso e tire a dúvida; a dor da cabeça._

_('Lily Evans, de fato a ruiva, abraçando amavelmente Severus Snape')_

_Tenha um ótimo dia!"_

Encarei Prongs, um tanto desacreditado.

"Você levou essa bobagem sério?! Até a foto?!", quis saber. James entortou sua boca, como sempre fazia quando realmente dividido e desiludido.

"Na real? Não faço idéia, Wormtail. Eu tenho apenas _uma_ certeza: é a Lily. Eu olhei bem para a foto, e tinha algo prateado brilhando em seu pescoço. Era o cordão que lhe dei no dia em que a pedi em namoro. Bom, pelo menos _pareceu_ que era.", me respondeu, desolado.

"Hm... Você quer tirar a prova?", sugeri, no que ele assentiu com a cabeça e andamos para a Cozinha e, como você deve adivinhar, Loren, vimos aquilo narrado na notícia da Jen – que eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de colocar o resto, porque está a coisa mais melosa que já vi na vida. Pelo título dá para se imaginar –.

E foi por isso que Prongs preferiu dar um tempo para digerir tudo, e eu me surpreendi por Lily aceitar. Bem, Loren, você vai concordar comigo que ao consentir a ruiva admitiu a culpa. Pelo menos um pouco. Porém, ainda não tenho uma opinião formada, ao contrário de James que, neste exato momento está com Sirius e Remus, rondando os jardins do castelo em busca de diversão para esquecer sua decepção. Acredito que tem algo de muito errado nessa situação, afinal, a Lily não pára de chorar o _tempo todo_, evitando lugares onde nós, os Marotos, estamos e cabulando aulas no banheiro. Moony me disse que ela nem aparece mais nas reuniões dos monitores, tampouco para ajudar a controlar a baderna do castelo. De fato, esquisito e comovente.

De qualquer forma, tenho de ir. Vou encontrar os meninos para ver se nadamos no lago.

Worm.

**Nota¹:** Dara e Regulus sempre foram muito próximos, porque Dara foi a primeira pessoa que ele conversou, ainda no trem do primeiro ano da escola – mesmo que Regulus tenha apenas contado vantagem por ser um Black, dono de uma gorda quantia de ouro em Gringotes, e por ser um verdadeiro londrino –. Acredito que tenha sido aquele tipo de _amizade à primeira vista_, afinal, depois de devidamente escolhidos para sua casa, os dois continuaram a se encontrar e sentar juntos – embora eles discutissem muito por Regulus ser um "esnobe iludido" e Dara um tanto quanto diferente do resto da massa sonserina –. No terceiro ano, chegaram a saírem juntos para Hogsmeade. Todas as vezes, aliás. Alguns companheiros de casa, como Chuck, Nate, Mulciber e Avery, não gostavam dessa aproximação, porque Niz sempre se destacou entre as demais frívolas da Sonserina. Tanto se destacava que os quatro se interessaram pela mais jovem beldade de Hogwarts. Mas Regulus não se importava. Nem notava, na verdade, já que era absolutamente obcecado pelo irmão mais velho, Sirius – não que fosse _adoração_, era mais inveja. O ciúme de Padfoot ser o primogênito dos Black, apesar de seu descaso com a família; a cobiça por ser tão belo quanto Sirius e conquistar o coração de qualquer garota; o desejo explícito pelo poder e inteligência do irmão; a atenção que todos lhe dão; as habilidades no campo de quadribol do melhor batedor de Hogwarts. Bem, nesse caso, seria uma espécie de adoração sim, mas de forma invejosa –, e por todas as namoradas e garotas por quem ele se apaixonava. Ou seja, Regulus preocupava-se em tirar, ou _recolher_, as sobras do irmão.

Dara também não se importava em nada com a atitude pouco possessiva e um tanto fria de seu amigo e companheiro de turma. Pelo menos até descobrir, na volta das férias natalinas do quarto ano, que, de fato, o descaso dele a incomodava em demasia. Então, ao vê-lo beijando Dorcas – naquela ocasião, a mais nova ex-namorada de Padfoot – à porta do Saguão de Entrada, ainda carregando seu malão com dificuldade, a morena deixou de conversar com o Black, passando a namorar Calford Langdon – "ou só 'Cal'" –, um corvinal do sétimo ano na época. Digamos que o plano – "Na verdade, eu não tinha arquitetado nada do que aconteceria com o fim de nossa amizade. Foi uma questão de sorte, acho." – da sonserina teve seu êxito na última visita ao povoado bruxo; lá, Dara ganhou um grosso e pesado anel de ouro polido por duendes para simbolizar seu compromisso com Cal, o que ela exibiu para todas suas amigas felinas. Regulus ficou sabendo por Susan Habbadash que Mark Lopes – padrasto de Dara e pai de Bill – permitira – ou melhor, fizera um acordo com o senhor Edward Langdon, pai de Cal – a oficialização do namoro e futuro casamento, que aconteceria ao fim dos estudos da morena.

Regulus, também vindo de família conservadora, comunicou sua mãe, Walburga Black, a afronta de Lopes por não aceitá-lo como pretendente de sua enteada, o que causou muito rebuliço na família Black – tanto falatório que o Padfoot, que procurava manter a maior distância possível dos parentes, tomou conhecimento – e um jantar na casa dos Lopes. E, é claro, provocou uma grande briga entre Dara e Regulus pela infantilidade dele – "Onde já se viu envolver mãe e pai na conquista de uma garota?!" – e, por sua culpa também, a menina ter sido obrigada a ficar com ele. Não que ela achasse a situação muito ruim, claro; em duas semanas após a briga eles já estavam desfrutando – de maneira **bem** abusiva – a companhia um do outro – para ser mais exato, a _boca_ um do outro –. E isso não só na escola, porque a Dara chegou a passar uma semana na mansão Black, do quarto para o quinto ano – o Padfoot diz lamentar ter fugido de casa uma semana antes da chegada dela. Ele queria muito tê-la visto de camisola no quarto de hóspedes. Ah, o Remus deu-lhe um tapa bem forte nas costas por esse comentário –.

**Nota²: **Eu, honestamente, não sei o que o enfureceu mais, se foi o namoro de Dara com Regulus, bem debaixo de seu focinho, ou a maneira como Regulus deixou Dara inconsolável – ela virou uma companhia para Lily no banheiro, junto do fantasma da Murtle –. O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Sirius, com Bill, ficou ao lado da morena, tentando convencê-la de esquecer tudo e recomeçar – óbvio que o Padfoot queria que o novo começo fosse com ele –, mas a menina continuava com a mesma expressão vazia no rosto, enquanto seus fãs do Hoggy's Daily saiam de suas mesas para tentar forçá-la a comer o jantar – parece, segundo as anotações de Remus, que Dara tinha se escondido no Salão Comunal da Sonserina para chorar um pouco mais com privacidade –. Daí o ex-namorado se aproximou, acompanhado por Claire Lamartine – uma sonserina ruiva, de olhos verde-escuros e boca **bem** saliente. Ela é estranha, às vezes, sendo muito calada e, ao mesmo tempo, _venenosa_ como sua prima, Louise Molière, outra ruiva, mas de olhos azuis e da Corvinal –, para conversar, porém sua mão estava dada a de Claire. Claro que a morena percebeu, erguendo-se e esbofeteando-lhe o rosto pálido. Regulus não gostou nada da recepção, alterando seu tom de voz ao dizer:

"NÃO _OUSE_ ME BATER!!", o que fez o Sirius entrar em ação.

"CALE A BOCA, FEDELHO! ELA VAI TE BATER O QUANTO DESEJAR, COMPREENDEU?! E SE VOCÊ GRITAR NOVAMENTE COM A **MINHA** GAROTA, VAI APANHAR!!", ameaçou ao se levantar da mesa – Dara e Bill tinham se sentado conosco, sem a contestação de nenhum grifinório – e ficar frente a frente com o irmão. Entretanto, a afronta feita por Sirius não surtiu o efeito que ele esperava, pois Regulus simplesmente riu com desdém, mostrando seus traços sonserinos.

"A... como disse mesmo, _sua_ garota?... Bem, a _sua_ garota não tem nenhum direito de me bater, por mais desentendimentos que tenhamos, porque isso tira a razão dela. Não que eu realmente me preocupe. E, até onde eu saiba, Sirius, isso se Dara não tiver mentido mais cedo no Saguão de Entrada, ela não foi e, pelo que vejo, não é e não será a _sua _garota.", falou com arrogância antes de sair ainda com a mão de Claire bem segura na sua. Não preciso nem dizer que Dara se retirou do Salão Principal – junto de Lily, devo completar – falando que ia dar um passeio para arejar as idéias.

Digamos que Padfoot não agradou em **NADA** com a verdade cuspida por seu irmão menor, subindo a escadaria de mármore para o nosso Salão Comunal, seguido por mim, Remus e James – este já bem chateado com seus próprios problemas para querer saber os dos outros. Assim que chegamos, ele entrou direto no quarto –, onde descarregou sua raiva quebrando alguns enfeites, como de costume – Padfoot sempre foi bastante impulsivo e temperamental, não sei se já comentei isso. Ele não consegue controlar sua ira, mas o Moony ainda tem esperança que um dia ele deixará de ser tão descontrolado –, então Remus e eu tivemos de consertar tudo com feitiços. Se bem que o Lupin só quis ficar consertando por causa da nota de baixo.

**Nota³: **Jenna Creeb, a lourinha de olhos arroxeados dos sonhos de Remus – como se você já não soubesse – combinou com o mesmo de encontrá-lo no Salão Comunal após o jantar, para eles conversarem um pouco antes de dormir. Pelo visto, a menina não queria mesmo perder o contato com o meu amigo maroto depois da descoberta da tramóia de McKinnon. Além disso, ela queria continuar as investigações sobre o tal _Mister W_. que eles tinham ouvido falar – eu ainda acho melhor não mexer com essa pessoa. Não que eu tenha medo, não mesmo. É só que... bem, acho que esse sujeito possa ser perigoso, já que passa informações da Grifinória para os Sonserinos –.

O ataque de fúria do Sirius foi a desculpa perfeita para continuar no Salão, aguardando a 'parceira de trabalho', como ele diz. Estávamos absortos – pelo menos eu estava – arrumando o estrago enquanto o culpado se ocupava em subir para checar como estava o melhor amigo – sei. Bela maneira de se safar do trabalho –, quando Jen apareceu, definitivamente muito bonita para uma simplória conversa. Ela estava com o básico do uniforme – camisete branca, saia rodada preta, gravata vermelha e dourada – e seus cabelos de largos cachos presos em um rabo de cavalo, o que permitia uma plena e magnífica visão de seu rosto simpático. Alice estava com ela, ainda mais interessante e bela – não que eu ache isso... –. Elas se aproximaram, apontando as varinhas para alguns cacos ainda não restaurados e ajudando-nos. Jenna sorria acanhada, mas possuía uma expressão decidida para Lupin.

"Hm... Remus, será que você poderia... Quero dizer, não é para se sentir obrigado, okay? Bem... você _gostaria_...", ela mordeu o lábio inferior, o que fez os olhos de Moony brilharem loucamente, "Ah... você sabe o que eu quero dizer, não sabe?", o menino negou com a cabeça, ainda com os olhos cintilando de expectativa, "Ai, meu Merlin... Remus será que você... poderia... gostaria... am... de ir a Hogsmeade comigo?", mandou, bem ruborizada. Moony ficou tão surpreso, ou envergonhado, que demorou cerca de quatro segundos para dizer:

"Ah, poderia ir sim."

Desculpe, Loren, mas você há de convir que não era a resposta que nem eu ou Alice ou Jenna esperávamos ouvir. Foi tipo como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo a Creeb convidá-lo para sair. Era como se ele nem tivesse MIL fogos de artifício – umas luzes trouxas que arrebentam no céu em datas especiais – dentro do seu coração. Eu meio que fiquei boquiaberto quando ela lhe desejou boa noite, dando um tímido beijo em sua bochecha, e saiu com Amon para seu dormitório. Virei-me para Lupin, ainda abestalhado.

"Moony, você tem noção do que acabou de acontecer?", é que, talvez, ele poderia ter ficado tão extasiado que nem, de verdade, teria percebido que acabara de ser convidado pela menina que ele sempre se interessou. Não preciso dizer que eu estava certo.

"Hã?", seus olhos castanho-claros pereciam dois refletores quando me encarou, "Quer dizer que aquele convite, sabe como é, rolou **mesmo**? Quer dizer que não foi só minha imaginação ou sei lá?", ele foi se erguendo do chão, formando um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios rosados. Eu dei uma risada de deboche, como James ou Sirius teria dado se tivessem visto toda a cena.

"Sim, Moony, rolou. E você reagiu da melhor maneira possível.", comentei, balançando negativamente a cabeça enquanto Remus corria para as escadas do dormitório para comentar com os outros. Deixando-me sozinho para arrumar as coisas.

* * *

Aê! Padfoot FINALMENTE – não me batam, pelo amor de Deus – postando um capítulo!! Mas também, a escola e o cursinho que estou fazendo... não dá tempo para NADA, sem mentira. Mas eu consegui, consegui, consegui!! Espero que me perdoem pelo sumiço e se esse capítulo tenha ficado meio – ou TOTALMENTE – ruim. É que eu o fiz na aula de redação, uma aula que eu costumo praticamente dormir.

Pattt: CARA, eu também AMO Gossip Girl, sem noção. Chuck Bass é o MELHOR, ele é meu tipo 'sonserino' ideal! E não repare na falação de Remus, porque a coisa fica um tanto pior quando é PÓS-lua cheia, mas deixemos isso para o próximo capítulo com ele narrando. ; marina / Evans, Lils: Obrigada, Marina. Por ler e comentar, essas coisas. ; Rose Anne Samartinne: Nossa, o Remus é **MUITO **GATÃO, AAAH!! Se eu já não tivesse o Sirius, catava esse pobre animal. E acredite mesmo que a Marlene é uma vadia! Aqui você PODE e DEVE! Pelo menos até o fim da fic, onde preparei algo especial para ela. Remus e garotas não se dão, como pôde ver nesse capítulo também. Quer dizer, ALÔ!, ele foi mais frio! Imagina como a Jen deve ter ficado toda 'hã?' Coitada. Mas eu acho que o Remmie era mesmo péssimo nessas questões amorosas, igual rolou com a Tonks e tudo o mais. Mas, veremos o resto, certo?


	12. À deriva

Eu tentei, de **todas** as formas possíveis, arrancar as páginas anteriores desse diário, mas o feitiço que Sirius colocou aqui é potente. Então, como forma de fugir da minha antiga felicidade com... Desculpe, meu soluço me fez rabiscar você, Loren. Bem, o fato é que preferi não ler nada que os Marotos tenham escrito, menos ainda o último relato de Peter. Isso me faria morrer, sem dúvidas. Aliás, o que _não_ me faria querer morrer atualmente? Estou virando um trapo humano, sem brincadeira. Não tomo banho há três dias – sim, Emme já reclamou do meu mau cheiro, bem como Dorcas me ameaçou me dar um banho ela própria –, ficando vestida com meu moletom verde, um velho de papai. Eu costumo usá-lo quando alguém da família, muito ligado a mim, falece, como a tia Kathy. Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, e tinha um futuro brilhante não fosse o excesso de bebida alcoólica e o carro. De qualquer forma, dá para entender a que ponto cheguei. Não tenho ânimo para mais nada, apenas para ir aos banheiros do castelo quando quero chorar sossegada. Não como, não durmo, não falo, não estudo. Qual é o meu problema? O Natal está aí; o que mamãe dirá ao me ver nesse estado? Não quero preocupar ninguém. Além disso, Tuney ficaria pisando em mim. Puf, estou cansada disso tudo. Acho que vou dormir um pouco – vou perder a aula de Poções, mas o que tem de mais? Aposto que ninguém sentirá minha falta. Ademais, não quero que Remus ou Sirius fique me perseguindo, como vem fazendo desde segunda-feira. Hoje faz uma semana que terminamos, oficialmente – ou demos um tempo. Tanto faz. Quero dormir, só isso. E ver se morro.

* * *

Como dá para notar, estou viva. São oito da noite e a lua cheia está esmagando as estrelas com sua claridade. Eu devia estar prestando atenção nas minhas tarefas de monitora, afinal, Remus está ocupado se transformando em um animal grotesco lá embaixo, na Casa dos Gritos, só que não estou com vontade. Pensar em me mover daqui, da escadaria de mármore do Saguão de Entrada, me faz estremecer de preguiça. As imagens de J... Puf, estou cansada de tudo isso. Queria poder dormir, sem brincadeira. Ficar no mundo dos sonhos me acalenta; lá, eu tenho o meu namorado para sempre... Eu sou alegre o tempo todo. Quando meus olhos se abrem, porém, me vejo perdida em um espaço de tempo diferente, à deriva de qualquer emoção. Consigo sentir, somente, o rolar de lágrimas que nunca parecem secar; a dor pulsante em meu coração, como um machucado que não cessa o sangramento; o vazio latejante em minhas veias, nulas de oxigênio, tornando-me fraca. Repulsiva. Patética. Largada. Sem alma.

* * *

Parece que recebi um soco no meio do estômago. A verdade dói mais que qualquer outra coisa, até mesmo que uma mentira deslavada. E foi isso que recebi quando, ainda chorando ao escrever o trecho acima, Dara apareceu e sentou-se ao meu lado na escadaria, um tanto pálida. Ela anda assim ultimamente – isolada por mais que Sirius, Bill, Kenny, Neto e Rubens tentem aninhá-la em seus braços, dada a aparecer do nada por sua nova mania de caminhar pensando e se perder, introspectiva como nunca imaginei ver alguém, e certeira. Nesse sentido, eu quero dizer que ela está mais _venenosa_ do que o normal de um sonserino. Porém, quando a raiva cedeu e eu pude ver apenas o explicitar de minhas reflexões em suas palavras, percebi que não se tratava de matar a pessoa com a boca. Era a _verdade_. Parecia que eu deixei de reconhecer a verdade desde a última semana. Aliás, onde eu estava? Eu me perdi por completo quando Potter terminou comigo. MERLIN! CONSEGUI ESCREVER SEU NOME, ATÉ PENSAR! Faz algum tempo que venho me proibindo de fazer isso porque tinha medo da sensação que poderia me causar. Solidão, dor, privação. Mas a verdade me salvou disso tudo com a raiva que senti de ouvi-la. Dara, repousando sua cabeça sobre os braços cruzados acima das pernas, disse-me:

"Não é o fim do mundo ficar sem James, Lily.", sua voz era rouca por já não mais usá-la e também fria por não ter mais emoções aparentes, "O pior está por vir, minha amiga. Estamos em guerra, não importa o quanto os muros do castelo pareçam nos distanciar da realidade, ou o quanto nossas vidas medíocres persistem em frivolidades. Namoros, estudos... de que adianta no final?", deu de ombros, dando um sorriso desdenhoso que me arrepiou os cabelos da nuca, "Vamos todos morrer ou perder entes queridos. Romper laços como o amor é o melhor a ser feito.", espreguiçou-se, praticamente se deitando nos degraus de pedra. Fiquei a encará-la durante trinta minutos, pensando em contradizê-la ou ser grosseira, mas minha mente esvaziou-se com aquelas palavras que, desde que entrei em Hogwarts, vêm me atormentando. O mundo em guerra e eu ali, incapaz. Pessoas morrendo aos montes, e eu sentada em uma escada, choramingando a perda do amor da minha vida. Meus pais e os de vários outros estudantes correndo risco de morte, e eu escandalizada com o fim do meu universo. Claro, sentir dor é algo comum – Dara sente o mesmo por Regulus, tenho certeza. Porém, me anular por causa disso? Não, não é o certo. Minhas amigas precisam de mim, os meus pais contam comigo, **eu** preciso de **mim**. Então, dei um suspiro profundo, soltando mais algumas lágrimas errantes e voltei-me para você, Loren.

Minha companheira mantém-se quieta, absorta em suas profusões de idéias, talvez aguardando uma resposta minha que jamais virá. Isso porque eu não tenho o que dizer, afinal, ela já se fez suficiente por nós. Outro suspiro. Estou tentando sugar toda a relevância daquilo que ouvi, mas continuo corrompida pelo egoísmo; o rosto do meu James não me abandona. E eu não o vi direito durante todo esse tempo de reclusão – na verdade, não o vi e ponto. A saudade me distrai, não posso mentir. Eu o quero, de verdade. Eu o amo, **muito**. Concentração, Lily! Foco no absurdo que está escrevendo ao invés de meditar em uma forma de ser útil para o mundo. Ai. Um pulso, James, outro pulso, James, ainda outro, James, mais outro, James, e mais um, James, o meu, James, o quero, James, para sempre, James, te amo, James. ARGH. Posso me matar agora? Oh, Dara se mexeu; está se espreguiçando de novo e me encarando. Acabou de me perguntar o que tanto escrevo e "porque diabretes" estou soluçando abafado. O que posso dizer? Estou sofrendo! Estou... Nossa! O amanhecer! Eu não tinha percebido quão tarde – ou cedo – era! Temos que sair daqui antes que... OH, NÃO!

* * *

Bem, é isso. Estou _acabada_ socialmente. Eu deveria adivinhar o que a falta de banho poderia causar. Quero dizer, eu estava sempre me escondendo, ninguém quase nunca era obrigado a ver a criatura medonha que eu havia me tornado – para não falar no odor horrível de suor. Evitava também me encarar no espelho, desconhecendo o verdadeiro estado seboso de meu cabelo – não mais ruivo, e sim negro de partículas de sujeira –, meu rosto beirando a exaustão e as vestes precárias. Eu parecia uma mendiga, sem brincadeira. Minha unha, um nojo. Os pêlos por depilar, uma macaca. A sobrancelha por fazer, um homem. E eu estava mais magra, já que não comia nada. De fato, eu pouco ligava. Isso antes de Sirius me ver e, sendo _pouco_ _indiscreto_, gritar de susto, dizendo o quanto eu estava "pavorosa". É mesmo bem revigorante ouvir o quanto você está "fedida", "com sérios problemas de cabeça", "uma bagaça", "parecendo uma prostituta barata que aparece para tomar todas n'O Caldeirão Furado". E mais alguns outros pejorativos que prefiro te poupar, Loren – os quais eu não imaginava, por mais maroto que seja, que Sirius sabia. De qualquer forma, se fosse apenas Black a me analisar, eu não teria surtado tanto. O fato era que James estava com ele, encolhido, encarando-me como uma criança assustada. Pensando no assunto agora, acredito que ele estava tentando me evitar tanto quanto eu estava fazendo. Só que, infelizmente, nenhum de nós contava que eu ficasse até o amanhecer cuidando do castelo, em plena lua cheia, quando os Marotos voltam do seu encontro à meia noite com Lupin. E, devo salientar, nosso reencontro não foi o mais glamuroso do mundo.

Eu estava prestes a responder Dara, que começava a se colocar de pé, reclamando que a posição a deixara com dor nas costas, quando me dei conta do risco que corria continuando ali, sentada, controlando o choro. Então, prevendo a burrice que meu subconsciente forçou-me a fazer, te fechei, antes que eu pudesse terminar o pensamento que me passara à mente. E este se realizou dois segundos após eu te fechar. Primeiro, Peter apareceu, segurando a barriga e protestando – dava para ouvir os roncos de sua barriga –, depois Sirius, contradizendo o amigo – "você comeu não tem nem meia hora, Wormtail, por Merlin!" –, por fim, James, taciturno. Foram raras as vezes que o vi daquele modo, sendo eu a razão. E eu era, de novo. Acho. De qualquer forma, Sirius deu um chilique tremendo – deu para notar com os curtos comentários que transcrevi aqui – ao me ver, sendo seguido por Peter e suas sugestões de doces que, "com toda a certeza", faria eu me sentir melhor e mais preparada para voltar a ser feminina. Eu estava um tanto apalermada, procurando tirar a franja oleosa dos olhos, que não me prestei a responder quaisquer comentários vindos de Pettigrew e Black, focando Potter de soslaio. Poderia ser impressão, mas sua imagem era mais magnífica do que eu me permitia lembrar. Céus, como eu o amo! Chega a ser totalmente piegas, eca. Dara, cessando o falatório de Sirius e Peter, posicionou-se diante de mim, um degrau abaixo, e falou:

"Menos escândalo, por favor.", novamente, nenhuma entonação. Que diabos estava acontecendo com essa menina? "Todos estão dormindo e se nos pegarem será, no mínimo, uma ida para casa mais cedo.", ralhou ao descer todos os degraus e seguir para as masmorras. Sirius fechou o semblante, pouco satisfeito com o comentário oportuno de Niz. James, calado até aquele momento, virou-se para mim. É, ELE SE VIROU PARA ME ENCARAR MELHOR. Eu sei. UM MICO. Naquele estado, e ele ainda me encarava. AI. MEU. MER. LIN.

"Vamos para a Torre?", chamou-me, começando a subir a escada e, após quatro segundos de hesitação, foi seguido pelo resto de nós. Caminhando atrás dele, pude admirar seu corpo – ou uma parte específica dele que prefiro não comentar qual é – escultural. Qual era o meu problema? Poucos minutos antes eu estava louca para pensar em algo que não tivesse a ver com James, como em coisas que eu poderia fazer para salvar o mundo do perigo iminente. E lá estava eu, mais uma vez agarrada às minhas reminiscências. Eu devo ter corado ao me dar conta disso, porque Sirius comentou – _muito adequado_, como sempre – isso:

"E como anda a vida, ruiva? Sentindo falta de uns _amassos_?", ele riu ladino, fazendo-me ruborizar mais. Sério, às vezes o Sirius não faz idéia de como me afeta seu sarcasmo. Pelo visto, Potter também não curtiu a fala do amigo, pois mandou:

"Padfoot, já chega, sim?", foi rígido, não se virando para trás, "Suas brincadeiras estão começando a me irritar.", passou pelo buraco do retrato depois de falar a senha, seguindo para seu dormitório com Peter. Olhei Sirius, quase rindo de sua careta. Aproveitando-se desse momento sozinhos, decerto, ele se aproximou de mim – o máximo que o meu cheiro permitia, claro - e disse:

"Sabe, Lily, o Prongs está procurando um meio de falar contigo.", Sirius parecia pouco à vontade me contando os planos do melhor amigo, coisa que me fez acreditar em suas palavras, "Ele quer se desculpar, de verdade.", eu pude sentir as lágrimas encherem meus olhos e o nariz começar a formigar, "Então, por favor, seja razoável. Eu sei que você mudou muito depois de Snape e você brigarem", nossa! Ele se esforçou para não chamá-lo pelo apelido maldoso de costume, "mas acho que há um pouco da ruiva orgulhosa aí dentro. Só peço que não a deixe atrapalhar.", foi direto para o dormitório depois do pedido sério. Eu não podia negar que sim, eu estava feliz com a notícia de conversar com James. Estava receosa também, mas isso era normal. Entretanto, o orgulho ferido rugia em meu peito, dizendo que ele fora estúpido em não ouvir sequer uma explicação minha antes de tomar sua decisão por nós dois. Então, subi os degraus que me separavam de minha cama macia e quente. Lá eu poderia pesar o que realmente importava: se o orgulho ou o amor. Porém, antes de qualquer coisa, tomei um banho. Um, não, dois. Refrescada, limpa e perfumada, optei por narrar. E, agora, acho que estou pronta para o que vier amanhã.

* * *

Okay, eu menti. Não estou preparada para nada que aconteça hoje. Tanto que estou debaixo das cobertas enquanto as outras se arrumam para seguir para a última semana de aula. Cara, eu estou MUITO nervosa, sem brincadeira! O que eu devo fazer?! Ir para a classe está fora de cogitação, porque James pode se aproveitar e vir me puxar para uma conversa. Comer também não passa por minha cabeça, afinal, seria outro momento cabível para um encontro nosso. O QUE EU FAÇO?! Ah, Jenna disse que eu posso permanecer no dormitório, que ela vai comunicar McGonagall sobre minha febre. Não que eu esteja com febre de verdade, mas é melhor mentir. E sim, Creeb sabe sobre James, porque a menina ficou tão preocupada comigo – uma gracinha, não?! – que me esperou chegar, me acalmar, para depois me perguntar o que houve. Marlene também sabe – é, eu voltei a conversar com ela nesse momento difícil de separação. Ora, ela sempre foi uma grande amiga, só meio cretina no lance de Sirius – e a Alice, creio eu. Enfim, Dorcas continua me ameaçando a me arrastar com ela para o Salão Principal e Emme diz que hoje eu não escapo da aula de Feitiços. SERÁ QUE NENHUMA DAS MINHAS AMIGAS, fora Jenna, COMPREENDE?! EU NÃO POSSO SAIR DO MEU COVIL!! POTTER ESTÁ À ESPREITA!!

* * *

Bem, o que posso dizer? Dorcas e Emmeline são muito convincentes, especialmente quando Marlene as apóia. As três se uniram contra mim, arrancando a coberta pegando meus braços e pernas – as últimas foram de responsabilidade de Lene, que é a mais forte – e me empurrando para o banheiro. Dorcas quem me deu banho e Emmeline me vestiu. Jenna, tentando manter meu mau gênio longe de aparecer e sair chutando o pau da barraca, aconselhou que eu poderia segui-las, ou não, até o café da manhã. Eu assim o fiz, sentando-me ao lado de Jen, defronte a Emme e Docs – Lene ficou esperando Kevin, um batedor corvo, no corredor; novo namorado. Comi uma torrada com geléia de framboesa, tomei meu suco de abóbora com abacaxi e limão e comi duas salsichas de frango. Eu teria comido mais, mas eu estava em alerta, esperando os Marotos aparecerem. O que não aconteceu durante todo o tempo que estive aguardando, pois eles não iam se levantar tão cedo da cama depois de ficarem com um lobisomem a noite inteira.

Fui para a primeira aula, de Runas Antigas, depois para a de Feitiços, Poções, História da Magia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Todos os intervalos eu passei me escondendo atrás de livros, procurando qualquer coisa que fosse me ajudar a ser curandeira o mais rápido possível para ajudar as pessoas. Óbvio que eu também pensava em ser auror, como Alice, Frank, Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, Edgar, Sirius, James e Peter – não que eu acredite que o último passe, mas... Só que, não vou mentir, era bem mais interessante cuidar diretamente de coisas causadas por forças das trevas, como ferimentos. Eu fazia todas as matérias pré-requisito para as duas profissões, assim me poupava de escolher tão breve qual seguir e, ao fazer, ter de ser pelo resto de minha existência. Entre uma folheada e outra, observava o movimento do castelo, procurando os Marotos em cada feição conhecida. Nenhum sinal. Isso estava começando a me alarmar, céus! Quando será que James me procuraria? Ele faria mesmo isso? E se não fizesse? AI. MEU. MER. LIN.

Por fim, decidi sentar-me no Salão Comunal da Grifinória a fim de me concentrar nos deveres passados – para que não restasse nenhum nas férias natalinas – e ficar à mostra para qualquer diálogo previsível. O qual, eu esperava, aconteceria logo. Depois de terminar meus afazeres, ocupei em narrar meu patético e corriqueiro dia em você. São quase onze horas, faltando exatamente trinta minutos para a aula de Astronomia – alguns planetas iam se alinhar hoje, então a professora marcou horário extra esta semana – e nada de Marotos. Alice já voltou de seu encontro com Frank, Marlene já pegou seus materiais e desceu para aproveitar mais um momento a sós com Kevin, Jenna já foi arrumar sua luneta na Torre, Emmeline e Dorcas também já chegaram de seus encontros com Neto e Rubens. Elas até pararam para me contar que os meninos estão muito preocupados com Dara, que não é mais a mesma. Disseram que eles a viram brigar feio com Claire Lamartine e sua prima, Louise Molière, sem falar de Mulciber e Avery que apareceram para importuná-la com piadinhas maldosas sobre morte prematura. Por alguma razão eu estremeci ao ouvir tal coisa. Depois de me relatarem, saíram para pegar seus materiais e eu pedi que pegassem os meus. Eu não ganho nada sentada aqui, escrevendo.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

* * *

AI, MEU MERLIN!!

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

* * *

EU. ACHO. QUE. VOU. MOR. RER.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

AI. MEU. DEEEEUS!!

* * *

Okay, estou recuperada. Espera um pouco, sim? Só mais um surto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

* * *

Okay, agora sim. Onde eu parei mesmo? Ah, claro, na aula de Astronomia. _Que eu nem fui!!_ HAHA!! Nossa, estou MORRENDO, Loren!! Você não acredita no que me aconteceu no meio do caminho para a Torre de Astronomia, simplesmente não acredita. Continuo tremendo de alegria, sem brincadeira – isso justifica minha letra garranchada. O lugar onde estou – debaixo da minha cama no dormitório, com a luz da varinha acesa – também não ajuda, porque meu braço fica encostando-se aos meus sapatos toda vez que termino uma pauta. Enfim, isso é o de menos se formos contar o risco de Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline e Jenna despertarem mesmo eu tomando todo o cuidado de não atrapalhá-las – a última vez que Lene acordou, ameaçou me dar um soco.

De qualquer forma, eu estava caminhando rumo à Torre de Astronomia quando ouvi alguém me chamar. Era aquele 'psiu' quase imperceptível que as pessoas dão, então eu não pude saber de primeira quem exigia minha atenção. Era uma fresta escura, no começo da escada para o observatório, que levava a um vão para dentro da mesma. Hesitei alguns segundos, encarando o breu e visualizando apenas linhas. Estas se faziam visíveis quando a pessoa se mexia, insistindo que eu o seguisse sem falar uma palavra sequer. Adentrei a escuridão, sentindo duas mãos se prenderem aos meus braços e me encurralarem na parede marmórea contra a vontade. Pensei em gritar, é claro, mas a pessoa parece ter previsto minha reação, tampando-me a boca rapidamente. Assustada, debati-me contra o peitoral musculoso, rezando para que Emmeline e Dorcas, que me acompanhavam, me salvassem. Porém, nenhuma delas surgiu.

"Desculpe fazer isso, Lily", fiquei pasma ao reconhecer aquela voz, parando de esmurrá-lo, "É que eu não tive outra idéia de como conseguir conversar contigo. Você sabe que é muito orgulhosa, então, apelei para a última alternativa que passou por minha mente o dia inteiro.", prendi a respiração, olhos se acostumando ao escuro e começando a projetar a figura perfeita de James Potter. Essa foi a razão dele desaparecer o dia inteiro? Planejar uma forma de falar comigo? Tudo bem, eu precisei de mais de um minuto para me recompor, e nesse meio tempo eu já estava solta pelo meu raptor.

"James...", mal conseguia articular uma frase, ainda pasmada com ele. Se eu tivesse assimilado tudo, e bem, o meu ex-namorado continuava a pensar em mim e, melhor do que isso, queria resolver as coisas. Coisas que ele inventou em sua cabeça de titica, claro, mas mesmo assim. E olhe, Loren, eu não sou convencida a ponto de acreditar que James queria _voltar de verdade_. De qualquer forma, eu não precisei falar nada, porque ele se adiantou:

"Lily, eu sei que você e Snape são apenas amigos. Bem, isso da sua parte.", eu imaginava se agora ele tinha passado a mão no cabelo, sinalizando desconforto, "Mas você tem de compreender que eu sempre me senti ameaçado à presença constante dele, por ele não desgrudar de você. Fiquei com medo que você tivesse percebido o quanto poderia amá-lo, o quanto eram parecidos, embora eu não acredite nisso depois do que descobri que seus amigos tramaram...", nesse ponto a minha cabeça deu um nó. Que tramóia?

"Espere, James, é muita ladainha para dois ouvidos surpresos.", arfei, umedecendo os lábios e concentrando-me na última parte dita, "O que os sonserinos fizeram, exatamente? Eu sei, eu li o relato de Peter no meu diário, sei que eles te mandaram uma foto... E é isso o que não entendo. Como eles poderiam ter tirado aquela foto? Eu mal acabara de abraçar Severus!", me dei conta de que essa história da foto era o que mais me angustiava. Bem, afora o término do meu romance. Ele suspirou e, imaginei, passou os dedos pelos olhos, levantando os óculos ao fazê-lo, como se estivesse concentrado.

"Eu te pedi um tempo para me acalmar, lembra-se?!", não. É CLARO QUE ME LEMBRO, SEU ANIMAL!! EU MORRI DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO, ESQUECEU?!, "Mas esse não foi o único motivo. Nas cartas atuais de mamãe e papai eu me surpreendi com o número de ataques às famílias de muggles, aos bruxos assim nascidos e aos próprios habitantes normais de Londres e demais regiões da Grã-Bretanha. Havia muitas hipóteses, porém poucas soluções. Em uma carta, mamãe narrou o desaparecimento de Cole Trent, um renomado chefe da seção de proteção aos muggles, do Ministério. O filho, Lloyd, também desapareceu, sendo encontrado vinte semanas depois com os restos mortais do pai à boca. Uma investigação detalhada foi feita, descobrindo-se que o filho matou Cole porque ele era impuro, e isso só foi feito porque, 'quando algumas pessoas encapuzadas'", ele fez aspas no ar, "apareceram, disseram-lhe que era o correto a se fazer."

"Um segundo!", mordi o lábio inferior ao analisar os fatos, "Significa que o Lord das Trevas, Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, está usando adolescentes?!", isso era horrível! Só de pronunciar tal coisa eu já me arrepiei inteira!

"Exato.", ele pareceu ponderar antes de prosseguir, "E são muitos seguidores menores de idade, que não podem ser acusados e retidos.", ponderou mais uma vez, "E alguns deles estão aqui.", escorreguei um pouco na parede por minhas pernas bambearem, arquejando alto.

"Aqui?!", meu cérebro parecia em curto, "EM HOGWARTS?!", talvez eu tenha gritado, não me lembro bem. Eu estava petrificada! Se fosse essa a desconfiança de James, então, os sonserinos só podiam...

"Sim, Lily, essa é a grande questão!", eu podia sentir a frustração e empolgação dele por eu demorar tanto a entender o ápice da conversa, "Em Hogwarts! E quem mais eles poderiam ser?", fechei os olhos para tentar me esconder da conclusão, inutilmente, "Mulciber, Avery, Lamartine... quiçá Regulus.", ele falou o nome do último mais baixo, indicando que aquela afirmação não partira dele, de fato. Com certeza, Sirius o forçara a acreditar que Regulus estava envolvido. O que, sinceramente, eu chego a concordar com ele. O Black mais novo está sempre acompanhado por um grupo seleto de sonserinos, o qual é conhecido por provocar o terror nos estudantes, como Mary já passou por isso quando Mulciber tentou forçá-la a... bem, a ceder aos prazeres carnais por uso da violência. Este foi o único momento que realmente senti certa compaixão por ela, apesar de não nos darmos.

"E... Lily...", James estava receoso. Eu já sabia o que ele ia dizer. Sabia mesmo, "Snape anda com eles...", bufei.

"Eu sei que Severus se uniu a eles. Ele nunca escondeu de mim nem de ninguém. E era exatamente esse o assunto que tratávamos na Cozinha, James.", eu sentia a boa pesar, a garganta amargar, os olhos lacrimejarem; tudo o que eu guardara para mim, de mim, estava se soltando, "Severus pedia que eu o perdoasse, me disse que ia mudar, lutou contra o orgulho e tudo o mais para me procurar. Pedi que ele se acalmasse, mas o choro incontrolável dele me desesperou! Você sabe que eu não consigo deixar quem precisa de mim! O abracei, e assim permaneci até que se acalmasse, então você surgiu! E então eu percebi que não se tratava de nada mais que uma vingança descabida dele para cima de você, por ser meu namorado! Foi quando realizei que ele gostava mesmo de mim, não do modo como eu gostava e fiquei possessa. Mas então, você estava indo... ESTAVA ME DEIXANDO!!", céus, eu devia aprender a me comportar como uma dama. Sério. Eu já estava soluçando feito uma louca quando James me abraçou, acariciando meus cabelos. Aquele cheiro de sabonete delicioso... Como eu senti falta!

"Você sabe que eu te amo, Lily! Seria impossível ficar muito tempo longe de você, especialmente por causa de ciúmes. Além disso, nós não terminamos!", funguei.

"Não?", é, eu sei que sou muito burra.

"Claro que não! Foi o que eu disse antes: precisava de um tempo para me acalmar e investigar certas suspeitas que eu tinha desde muito antes.", eu ouvi o sorriso dele, fazendo o mesmo de alívio. Abracei-o fortemente, deliciando-me com seu perfume natural. Beijo-o, saboreando toda a amargura da saudade ser neutralizada por nossa paixão duradoura. Era a melhor coisa do mundo ter seus lábios provocando os meus, sua língua devastando minha boca e o calor. _Muito calor._

Ficaríamos assim por mais algum tempo se Dara e Sirius não aparecessem chamando-nos. Fomos até eles de mãos dadas, causando uma explosão de vivas por parte de Black e um sorriso genuíno de Niz. Encarei-a durante alguns segundos, apenas me dando conta dos arranhões que lhe cobriam a face e o profundo corte em seu lábio inferior que, eu tinha certeza, se eu encostasse, sangraria. O que tinha acontecido enquanto James e eu estávamos nos entendendo? Nem precisei perguntar, James se adiantando:

"Foram eles, Dara?", mandou, deixando-me confusa. Eu tinha perdido alguma coisa? Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ruborizando e sendo abraçada por Sirius, "Bem, acho que está na hora de dizer tudo o que nos contou à Lily. Ela tem o direito de saber, assim como Emmeline, Dorcas e Jenna estão sabendo.", olhei-o indagadora, "Neto, Rubens e Remus estão falando com elas neste exato minuto.", então, era algo sério. Para reunir toda a turma, somente algo incrivelmente sério. Eu não perguntei nada porque Black me garantiu que Dara escreveria em você, Loren, narrando tudo o que eu deveria saber. Era arriscado demais conversar em qualquer lugar do castelo agora, infestado de Comensais da Morte possessos.

Estou bem curiosa, aguardando ansiosamente pelo amanhã, para ler o que Dara tem a escrever aqui. Ademais, a minha volta com James me atordoa. É tão maravilhoso tê-lo comigo mais uma vez. E lutar ao seu lado; segundo James, vamos precisar nos preparar para uma batalha. Não sei ao certo do que se trata, mas se é contra os males que assolam nosso mundo, estou disposta a tentar. Bem, tenho de ir. Lene acordou de novo.

PS: Aliás, a foto foi um feitiço de Magia Negra, de acordo com Remus. Parece que é uma projeção pequena do que acontecia dentro da Cozinha, como se fosse uma gravação ao vivo de televisão. Ter consciência do que se passa, utilizando objetos para visualizar o que queremos saber, é muito complicado, precisa de um nível de magia que não se ensina em Hogwarts.

Evans

* * *

**N/A:** O que posso dizer? Demorei séculos para pensar algo para postar, mais séculos para conseguir tempo de escrever, mais séculos para postar o capítulo. Peço MIL desculpas. DE VERDADE! /não me matem, grata. Bem, então, é isso aí. James e Lily firmes e fortes e, finalmente, o clímax da história está para rolar - de longe minha parte favorita e que farei de tudo para escrever o mais rápido (im)possível. Vamos às respostas depois de MIL ANOS de espera:

Pattt: Eu não coloquei muitas cenes deles juntos, mas os fiz reatarem. As grandes carícias estão prometidas para depois da confusão, agurde. Enquanto isso, delicie-se com o fato de Snape não ter conseguido separar nosso casal favorito. SIIIM, eu também vejo OTH! Nathan é MARA, FALAY. O filho dele é a coisa mais lindinha que já vi, FATO. ; Arthur Black: Céus, você é mesmo disposto a seguir As Marotas, não?! Olá para você também! CSM ainda vai ter coisa para rolar, estou esperando Worm me passar a parte dela e tudo o mais. E sim, eu também espero que ela mantenha o nível que se encontra, porque eu já sou péssima ficwriter, imagina se a qualidade cair ainda mais?! Acho que dou um surto básico, BEIJOS. ; 'Deiisoca: Obrigada de verdade pelo elogio! Espero que continue a ler, porque pretendo dar um fim nesta fanfic.

Padfoot.


	13. Dados de um borrão

Avisar-lhe-hei sobre os Comensais da Morte que convivi durante um ou dois anos de minha vida. Não contarei, porém, nada além de minhas conjeturas e observações pessoais do pequeno grupo supracitado. De fato, pouco posso divagar sobre suas características particulares, incluindo meu instrutor – todos os novos integrantes, menores de idade ou ainda cursando a escola têm um –, Rabastan Lestrange. Posso confirmar, contudo, que são espécimes fascinantes quando reunidos sob a falsa conduta moralista passada por suas famílias – as quais, verdadeiramente, tive o prazer de contemplar entre um jantar e outro que, se possível, narrarei aqui. Lestrange, um tanto relapso, perspicaz, calculista, ciente de si e, por ser perceptível ao extremo, dos outros, mostrou-se a minha base dentro da organização. Perturbadora e inexplicável foi a nossa ligação – não sou pretensiosa a ponto de dizer que foi de imediato. Estou ciente ao afirmar isso, crendo que, por milagre, me faça entender em poucas linhas introdutórias. Consciente também que Rabastan concorda comigo sobre a dúbia ligação não-paterna, não-fraterna e, negando toda a lógica, não-amorosa. Enfim, talvez os esclarecimentos me alcancem nas últimas marcas textuais ou nem isso. Ater-me-hei à listagem, adiando a elucidação para o último nome.

**Rodolphus Lestrange:** De todos, o que menos tive qualquer tipo de contato. Seus traços são aristocráticos, resumindo-se no cabelo liso e negro, assim como os olhos de poucos cílios, e na boca fina e pálida de desenhos voltados para cima, como um sorriso de escárnio escancarado. O corpo é longo, magro e rígido, não tão musculoso quanto todo o grupo de sonserinas costuma apontar quando se reúnem para comentar sobre os antigos estudantes – temos fotos deles espalhados pelos corredores dos dormitórios, lembrando-nos do orgulho que devemos sentir. De perto, então, o mais velho dos Lestrange parece uma cópia perfeita do pai, salve a maneira tranqüila de se comportar. E, quando digo isso, é a sério; Rodolphus não finge serenidade como o progenitor ou o irmão, mostrando o resquício do que fora a mãe, falecida. É despreocupado, certo de que nada pode ser melhor do que ele, e por esta razão a chacota expressa no riso.

Quanto ao que notei sobre seu interior, basta uma palavra: _volúpia_. O brilho desenfreado de seus olhos nas curvas feminis, o charme ponderado ou, quando é presa fácil, o mero estalar de dedos, as posições precisas para ser visto como um partido de valor, a voz aveludada e carregada das reais intenções. Ele sequer cogita esconder o que pretende, soltando o pedido certeiro: "precisa de companhia?" Talvez, por ser tão desgarrado da máscara que todos nós, nascidos bruxos e adaptados aos preceitos patriarcais de nossas famílias, criamos para nos proteger de represálias, que Rodolphus é uma das figuras mais interessantes, para mim. Não é, porém, menos desumano que os demais; sua _sinceridade_ característica apenas avisa o risco. Afinal, o que esperar de um Comensal da Morte? Ele _responde_.

**Bellatrix Lestrange: **Apesar de ter se casado há sete anos, ela se porta como uma garota solteira que acabou de entrar na puberdade, descobrindo os prazeres dos hormônios. Peço que desculpe minha indiscrição, mas Bellatrix não é a minha favorita. Não só por ser possuída pelo espírito da _gula_, também pela incapacidade de deter esse espírito. Tem _fome_ por poder, _fome_ por glória, _fome_ por auto-realização, _fome_ por _atenção_, embora a tenha de sobra graças as suas cenas. Uma artista, de fato. E a principal.

Os olhos e cabelos são como os do marido, porém, o porte condiz totalmente aos cochichos admirados que já chegaram aos meus ouvidos. De inegável beleza, estraga-se quando fala; de boneca bem comportada não tem nada. Insanidades escapam-lhe os lábios rubros de batom, os olhos giram de ostentação e a maldade, bem apontada, destila desenfreada. Não segue qualquer senso pré-determinado, sempre a trabalhar sozinha. Vejo nisso, além de uma liderança nata, uma maneira de tornar-se superior cada vez mais – de todos é a que procura a melhor posição ao lado do Lord. Prefiro não me demorar quanto ao que a liga, tão obsessivamente, ao nosso senhor. Enfim, a loucura que vaza de dentro dela se espalha pela varinha enquanto duela, por isso, o redobro do triplo de cautela é o que diferencia o perdedor e Bellatrix.

**Ares Wilkes (e Aphrodite Wilkes): **Se não tive Rodolphus por perto tempo suficiente para determinar seu real caráter, tampouco Wilkes e menos ainda sua senhora. Também alto, magro e esquivo, procura o lugar com melhor ângulo e acústica parar assistir ao espetáculo, o cigarro à boca. Enquanto a fumaça o embriaga, os olhos percorrem ansiosos para captarem a preliminar do show – um sorriso forçado, uma mão não apertada, um fitar prolongado entre dois amantes ou inimigos. Por vezes se move, acomodando-se à sua barreira contra a sociabilidade – o entreouvi resmungar, uma noite, que "nenhum teatro realmente compensa" sua presença. A palidez e ironia emanada por ele tornam-o mais fantasmagórico. Mas pude ver vida quando se detém, demoradamente, na esposa. Peça tão peculiar quanto o marido, apresenta-se frágil e tímida, loura e de baixa estatura, uma princesinha... pena que não consiga manter o papel por tempo suficiente para se acreditar.

Ela não faz parte de nós, embora Wilkes a trate como igual e que Aphrodite seja tão falsa quanto todos. Ares, que também interpreta quando sente vontade, é um ótimo observador e estrategista. Ele trama os melhores ataques baseados nos pontos fracos que você mostra e não costuma hesitar numa batalha enquanto Aphrodite apenas duela quando realmente ameaçada. Não que o marido permita tal coisa.

**Alecto Carrow (e Amycus Carrow): **A melhor de todos. Ou melhor, a que tem um pouquinho de doçura e inocência pregada à alma. _Ainda_. Você só conhece a verdadeira Alecto quando não leva em consideração todo o estereótipo de vilão perfeito, pois aquele "pedaço de gente", como se refere a si mesma, gosta de coisas estranhas e sem nexos. Essa característica é bem visível quando nota o círculo mais íntimo dela: os herdeiros Nott. A _protegida_ dos comensais anda com os _indescritíveis_ irmãos. Melhor amiga de Megaira – não duvido que _Alec_, assim conhecida pelos mais íntimos, sabe uma boa parte dos segredos da tal - e ex-namorada – "_dona e proprietária"_ – de Locke. Tem certo afeto aos anti-heróis e às pessoas que querem tudo concentrado em suas mãos. A única que, até agora, Lestrange não conseguiu experimentar os lábios e uma das poucas que inicia uma discussão ferina com Bellatrix, sem se importa com aparências, éticas ou modos.

Ignora Aphrodite e Narcissa, causando ira em ambas das partes. Não consegue manter a máscara de boa moça por muito tempo, culpa do humor instável que pode salvar as pessoas – isso significa que não vai mover um dedo contra mim e a outros que se mantiverem ao seu lado – e destruir a vida de outras – como certa vez desgovernou a vassoura do goleiro da Lufa-Lufa e o rapaz caiu no chão; ficou um bom tempo sem poder ver "pombos-dourados". Por mais incrível também, você nunca acerta sua idade; parece que tem uns três anos a menos pela aparência e uns seis pela mentalidade. Deixá-la feliz é fácil, basta que mate o irmão, o qual encontrei apenas uma vez, quando pegou Judith Ernshaw como pupila. Ninguém sabe o porquê, mas os dois têm um relacionamento esquisito, Amycus – "um guarda-roupa ridículo, sem cérebro, ignorante, imprestável e horrível" – é o paralelepípedo no sapato da pequena fúria.

**Locke Nott (e Cecilia Nott): **O anil de sua íris é perturbador de tão gélido – assemelha-se a uma máquina fotográfica, eternizando cada pormenor para si. Sem compartilhar suas informações, age naturalmente, distante da realidade por quem se deixa enganar, similar a Ares – menos na razão de se excluir que, na verdade, o faz por pouco permanecer presente no mundo real, preferindo imaginar. Imaginar como seria se tivesse se colocado contra o casamento arranjado por sua mãe; bem provável que pense em Alecto, antiga paixão juvenil. Não fora proibido de relacionar-se com quem realmente queria, apenas preferiu evitar conflitos, já que a mãe preferia a filha mais nova dos Macnair – Cecilia, a qual vislumbrei durante poucos segundos durante o primeiro jantar oferecido por Rodolphus em sua casa, onde deveríamos nos conhecer. A mulher tem uma saúde frágil, o que não a permite perambular por aí e ficar vigiando Locke – como se ele precisasse; Alecto parece não o ter perdoado ainda.

De qualquer forma, Nott não é nem um pouco etéreo em combate. Há uma velocidade incrível com as mãos, e cheguei a duvidar se, de fato, ele era tão aluado quanto reclamavam Rosier e Amycus, os quais, num treinamento para nos demonstrar destreza, foram rapidamente nocauteados com meros movimentos repetitivos de varinha – se os guardei bem, seriam três meneios para esquerda e um para a direta. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, recebi ainda ontem a notícia: Cecilia piorou muito de sua gripe. Segundo algumas pesquisas minhas, passou de gripe para pneumonia ou algo pior. Estranho é uma _bruxa_ deixar-se abater por doenças de _muggles_. Bem, ouvi também que Locke está muito ocupado tratando de assuntos para o Lord. Espero, sinceramente, que chegue a tempo de enterrá-la.

**Erebus Selwyn: **Seus perfeitos cachos negros a tampar-lhe os olhos é o que mais me arrepia, ainda agora que só o descrevo. Escondido, pois faz questão de manter sua visão obstruída, apenas os lábios cheios me entregavam seus sentimentos. Taciturno, os cantos da boca se mantêm retos, um dedo entre eles para sinalizar introspecção. Ativo, os dentes brancos tornam-se um espelho da _fera_. E essa somente surgia quando chagávamos. Não era um sorriso normal, de asco, tédio ou chacota que nos oferecia. _Deliciava-se_ ao deter seus olhos em nós, _as mais novas_. Éramos uma espécie de manequins, ele analisava quem mais o agradava e, por fim, tomava-a como _musa_. E Selwyn, adiantando-se para mim e Claire Lamartine – a ruiva que você, Lily, já comentou aqui – apontou-nos com um sorriso de _cobiça_ – outro arrepio acaba de me ocorrer ao recordar-me de seu rosto desfigurado pelos cachos a me cegar; o que se passava em sua alma ainda não sei definir. "Já posso escolher minha pupila?", sua voz era grave e, embora tentasse manter o tom profissional, notava-se a ansiedade. Concedido o pedido, as duas mãos de Claire foram erguidas, guiadas para a boca saliente. Foi então que vi. Era um brilho intenso em seu negro olhar que, após beijar as mãos de Lamartine, apareceu quando as suas próprias mãos jogaram o cabelo para trás. A partir daí, todos fomos direcionados para um instrutor e eu perdi o contato com Claire e Erebus durante uma semana.

Voltei a vê-los em um jantar oferecido por Wilkes em sua mansão, o qual fui obrigada a ir por Regulus. Selwyn, bebendo hidromel, tinha a juba negra arrumada para trás com uma espécie de gel – não nego que estava elegante e charmoso – e eu pude notar os olhares esquivos para sua pupila. Demorava-se nos cabelos cor de fogo, a pele pálida e a boca tão carnuda quanto a sua. O resto do corpo ele apenas espiava, como se já o conhecesse. A forma como se dirigia a ela, _amável _e _íntimo_... Claire não se incomodava, afinal, gosta de ser adorada, embora esse não seja o termo correto. Havia mais que intensidade em seu negrume; havia uma _necessidade grotesca_, um _animalesco _instinto. Talvez correspondesse ao seu pingente de búfalo, talvez fosse o fato de ser solteiro. Não sei ao certo.

Contudo, garanto alto grau de periculosidade. É de conhecimento geral, graças ao O Profeta Diário, o desaparecimento de filhos de aurores entre dez e dezessete anos. A maioria é raptada por Comensais novatos, que podem ser descartados, e é levada para uma mansão mais afastada de Londres, na Escócia. Este lugar, e isso o próprio Erebus me revelou entre soluços bêbados, pertence à família Selwyn. "Eles ficam no porão", soluço, "inconscientes... doloridos... _exauridos_", um sorriso feroz se esboça e eu crio coragem de perguntar a razão da exaustão, ainda impressionada de um jeito ruim com a ênfase dele na última palavra. "Quem sabe um dia... respondo sua pergunta", e então se ergue, rumando para o quarto mais próximo. Lembro-me, todavia eu não tenha falado no dia, que Claire havia entrado naquele mesmo aposento pouco antes de Erebus. De qualquer maneira, fica evidente a duvidosa conduta desse Comensal. Para todos os efeitos, melhor conservar as mulheres longe de sua figura, especialmente as mais novas. Rabastan deixou escapar, certa vez, que as crianças sob a tutela de Selwyn jamais tornaram a serem as mesmas... _crianças_.

**Evan Rosier: **Lembro-me que todas as meninas – ou, pelo menos, _quase_ todas – eram apaixonadas por ele; tem um sorriso bonito, é um perfeito cavalheiro, engraçado e sempre deixava-nos confortáveis durante as "provas" para a adesão definitiva nos Comensais. Mas, provavelmente, essa benevolência é o que mais confunde, porque deixa todos à vontade para depois atacá-los sem qualquer noção de culpa ou ressentimento. Posso compará-lo a um bicho que prepara o terreno para depois devorá-lo, dilacerando sua carne demoradamente. Não se importa com ninguém, nem mesmo sua família – e não duvido que, se Milord pedisse para matar a sua mãe ou o seu pai, ele não hesitaria em fazê-lo – não que ele não goste dos pais, apenas não o suficiente para poupá-los, por assim dizer, embora o relacionamento seja ótimo. Conheço-o bem, tanto quanto cheguei a conhecer Alecto e, talvez, Rabastan; aproximei-me de Rosier mais por sua própria boa intenção de irritar meu instrutor do que por simpatia.

Provavelmente, a única pessoa que lhe significa é Megaira Nott. Evan nunca disse que a amava em palavras _concretas_, mas eu **sei** deste fato, pois sempre que ela é mencionada, ele fica diferente de quando fala dos outros – é de forma mais carinhosa e _especial_; seus olhos castanhos brilham convulsivamente enquanto as mãos jogam os cabelos negros para trás e as bochechas alvas tomam um tom rosado. Bom, talvez também se importe com Locke Nott, seu melhor amigo e irmão de Megaira – todavia, duvido que seja muito difícil descartá-lo por questões amistosas, sendo Locke um excelente duelista, como já comentei. Erebus e Rosier podem ser classificados como amigos, uma vez que Evan parece saber do "segredo" do outro; sempre que tem chance menciona _alguma coisa_, como fosse uma piada interna ou uma brincadeira totalmente inocente. Mas eu – e, é claro, Selwyn – sei que não são piadas e tampouco brincadeiras. Trata-se de _ameaças_; advertia que contaria a todos o que aconteceu "quando ele era pequeno", "como seus pais haviam morrido", dentre outras situações embaraçosas sobre a vida peculiar e obscura de Selwyn – a qual fiz uma pesquisa detalhada durante meus horários vagos do jornal e da escola, e não posso colocar aqui por motivos de segurança (suas).

Na guerra, Rosier fica encarregado dos prisioneiros feitos. Quando eu perguntei o motivo, disseram-me que era porque ele era o melhor torturador, se não contassem Bellatrix e Rabastan. Tinha métodos diferentes, como o costume de conversar com a vítima, oferecer-lhe chá, cigarro, perguntar sobre a família, o casamento, mostrar-se amigo delas enquanto tortura-as através de feitiços ou agressões físicas. Falaram-me também que os sorrisos e as gargalhadas dele pareciam vir da dor dos torturados, dos berros alucinantes e das lágrimas pouco antes da maldição da morte. Como se aquilo lhe proporcionasse algum tipo de prazer _insaciável_. Já fui uma única vez para a zona de batalha com ele e pude notar o quanto Evan é muito mais rápido com os feitiços se comparado aos outros integrantes do grupo de torturadores titulares, e muda de duelista quase sempre, na mesma rapidez, como se aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira e que todos aqueles feitiços fossem inofensivos. Nesse dia, Rosier acertou, de propósito, um feitiço nas costas de Rabastan e começou a rir quando o atingido procurava, às cegas, o responsável enquanto atingia os inimigos mais prováveis. Por um segundo, achei extremamente infantil da parte de Rosier, mas depois o acompanhei nas gargalhadas enquanto corríamos para dentro da floresta a fim de nos proteger. E essa foi umas das últimas cenas vívidas que guardei de Evan: seus olhos quase saltando das órbitas e o sorriso infantil provocados pelo desvairado prazer de provocar dor.

**Megaira Nott: **ou Megaira Lissa Nott, caso prefira uma ênfase maior em sua personalidade peculiar. Afinal, seu nome completo caracteriza sua essência; Megaira é uma Erínia, uma das irmãs Fúrias da mitologia greco-romana, e personifica a inveja, o rancor, a cobiça e o ciúme, e persegue com maior sanha suas vítimas, gritando-lhes suas faltas. Lissa, por outro lado, é um Daimon que personifica a ira frenética na guerra e a loucura produzida pela raiva, o que significa ser bem persuasiva e determinada a conseguir tudo o que almeja independente dos métodos – o caso de Herácles é um bom exemplo, pois Lissa introduziu-se nele e o incitou matar a mulher e os filhos. Provavelmente, o sobrenome Nott é o ponto de equilíbrio dessas duas almas demoníacas que a precedem. A família é reconhecida por sua frieza – Locke ilustra perfeitamente essa personalidade –, e assim, o quase total domínio por suas emoções. Com isso eu quero dizer a exposição de suas reais intenções. E de artista, Megaira é excelente. Jamais compreendi a motivação de sua máscara, se é medo ou gosto, mas ela é tão bem feita que eu só me dei conta quando ouvi uma conversa dela com Alecto – talvez eu narre aqui. Enfim, por esta tolice minha de acreditar em sua graciosidade e benignidade, não captei suas falhas nem definições. O pouco que consegui abstrair foi o que escrevi, tudo muito vago, difuso... Acredito que nem a própria saberia descrevê-la com destreza.

**Rabastan Lestrange: **Bem, sobre este tenho algumas certezas. Ao contrário do mais velho, Rabastan é másculo e um pouco mais baixo se comparado aos outros homens da família, o que contribui para evidenciar sua particularidade. Seus cabelos castanhos são lisos e compridos e jogados para trás com gel, permitindo a seus olhos identificarem situações, pessoas, oportunidades, desafios, limites, _poder_. E este último é o que ele mais gosta e procura. Não busca, porém, o poder para ser dividido, tampouco o conquista para outros em nome de uma causa maior, por um grupo ou por um _mestre_. Deseja-o para somente ele o usufruir. Afinal, de tão egoísta e auto-suficiente, descarta qualquer possibilidade de ser mandado ou iludido. De fato, contraditório.

Você há de convir, Lily, que um Comensal da Morte não passa, de verdade, de um capanga do Lord. Nosso trabalho maior é destruir muggles e quaisquer outras pessoas relacionadas a eles, coagir os contrários aos nossos ideais de purificação, reunir o máximo número de seguidores por vontade própria ou não. Enfim, a dominação, a soberania, o poder... Nada nos pertence. Todas as conquistas que temos são do Lord. E caso algum de nós se rebela contra essa falta de crédito, a morte é certa. Há por volta de seis Comensais responsáveis por aniquilar esses rebelados, e são os seguidores mais cruéis e intocáveis. Ninguém sabe ao certo quem compõe Os Grandes Seis, como os nomeamos. Bem, ninguém exceto eu, que consegui pesquisar sem levantar suspeitas. Quer dizer, sem levantar suspeitas que não fossem de Rabastan. Ele sempre me vigiou, afinal, era meu tutor. Na verdade, Lestrange chegou a me ajudar, contando o nome de, pelo menos, um d'Os Grandes Seis: Amycus Carrow. E claro, Bellatrix, mas ela já fazia questão de dizer para quem perguntasse.

De qualquer forma, tutor e aprendiz nunca foi nossa única relação. Isso começou quando ele me escolheu depois de Selwyn preferir Claire. Não foi preciso declarar sua decisão aos demais ao a mim; nossos olhares se encontraram e eu li a ordem implícita de segui-lo. Não sei se comentei, mas seu castanho é bastante expressivo quando seu desejo é assumir o controle. O treinamento não diferenciou muito disso, pois o silêncio sempre foi nossa estratégia de autodefesa, bem como as escolhas que fizemos. Eu abri mão de minha liberdade para servir o Lord por amor. Rabastan cedeu à pressão do irmão e, para evitar sua morte prematura caso recusasse o convite, acompanhou-o. Enfim, sua ânsia por poder exclusivo foi executada, o orgulho despedaçado e a vontade banida. E se você for ver a fundo, a maioria dos Comensais da Morte teve de optar pela mesma auto-anulação. Entretanto, a esperança de se libertar do cativeiro de servir nunca foi abandonada por Lestrange. Ele sempre acreditou que nem todos os bruxos aceitariam tal destino, tal terror de ser apenas um objeto, que alguém daria o primeiro e definitivo contra-ataque. Enquanto isso não acontecia, tornou-se um dos melhores duelistas, dos torturadores, dos caçadores – aqueles que procuram e encontram qualquer coisa – e responsáveis por manter a ordem dentro do grupo – que são quase como administradores que sabem de todos os nomes e histórias de vida, e devem delatar ao Lord e a Os Grandes Seis as atividades suspeitas.

Lestrange sabia das minhas aspirações jornalísticas, da minha curiosidade e, sobretudo, astúcia e audácia de conseguir saná-la. Você já deve ter imaginado que não são todos os que se alistam para os Comensais que conseguem entrar, não passam por todos os pré-requisitos – como descender de uma pura linhagem, ter habilidades excepcionais, ter influência etc. Como Bellatrix pediu ao Lord por cuidar diretamente de Regulus, o resto de nós, seu grupo de amigos, foi encaminhado para o grupo de Bella, o qual Rabastan fazia parte. Então, a sonserina com o currículo mais "interessante" estava sobre os cuidados dele. Lestrange estava apostando na minha habilidade de descobrir segredos, não em mim ou no meu potencial de combate, como deveria ser. O que ele queria era só vigiar meu trabalho de detetive, sem se envolver de forma direta – o que poderia trazer-lhe muitos problemas caso eu fosse apanhada –, e se certificar de que eu estava conseguindo resultados para a verdadeira pessoa que resolvesse enfrentar o Lord tivesse uma base. Ele já sabia que eu jamais deixaria arquibancada se pudesse; sempre preferi anotar os acontecimentos a estar neles. Por isso colaborou, fazendo vista grossa às minhas perguntas capciosas e colocando-me no campo de batalha o máximo possível, para que eu aprendesse a única forma de finalizar minha tarefa: duelando. Ou morrendo. E eu realmente acredito nessa última opção. Mulciber, Avery, Louise, Claire... todos fazem ameaças. E eu não me importo de morrer agora _(um borrão finalizou a escrita de Dara neste diário. A pena, o caderno e os comentários foram deixados sobre uma das mais distantes mesas da Biblioteca, às sete e quarenta e cinco da noite. O feitiço de Sirius não permitiu a leitura do conteúdo de Loren_ _pelos sonserinos que levaram Dara à força para fora da Biblioteca)_

* * *

**Padfoot: **Desculpe a demora, galera. Eu demorei a postar e o capítulo ficou pequeno, eu sei. Mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim e que não me abandonem no ápice da história. Eu estou passando por muitas coisas aqui – vestibular, provas finais, revisão, surtos de não saber o que fazer da vida e mais vestibular e estudo e revisão e surto... Enfim, tenho pouco tempo para atualizar, mas vou tentar fazer mais rápido, pelo menos uns dois os três capítulos antes do Natal. Ah, e eu não sei se vocês gostam da Nova Geração, mas escrevi uma oneshot Victoire/Teddy... quem se interessar, entre no profile e leia (e comente), se possível.

Janne Potter: Obrigada! Que bom você gostar de NE!! Eu não sou a melhor ficwriter do mundo, mas faço o possível para agradar! E... 2:43 da madrugada?! Nossa, é o horário que eu costumo escrever os capítulos, quando consigo entrar. Obrigada mesmo! Rose Anne Samartinne: Ah, a Lily é mesmo muito louca... mas qual garota não é neurótica?! Bem... vai ver isso é mais coisa de ruivas que namoram caras perfeitos... De qualquer forma, até eu estive fora de órbita por alguns tempos – não por vontade própria. Obrigada por sempre comentar e dar força para a continuação desta fic! Lê: Oh, claro... escrevo muitíssimo bem... Isso é elogio de amiga, Leticia. Mesmo assim, o James também me matou MUITO no capítulo anterior! E olha que eu que escrevi! (mais ou menos, se levar em conta que eu pareço em transe quando digito o capítulo) E não se preocupe que o James é TOTALMENTE... da Lily, HÁ. Mas eu te dou um bonequinho dele no Natal!

Beijos a todos!!

**IMPORTANTE:** As descrições de Alecto Carrow (Amycus Carrow) e Evan Rosier foram feitas por **Luma** e **Luíza**, minhas amigas de _Role Playing Game Online de Harry Potter_. Elas tiveram a bondade de me ajudar porque eu estava sem muito tempo e criatividade... Além disso, Alecto e Rosier são as personagens delas no nosso grupo de Comensais da Morte. Eu fiz algumas modificações, claro, mas os créditos pertencem a elas.


	14. Acontecimentos I

_Acontecimentos I:_** O covil**

Certo, agora eu surtei bonito mesmo. Tipo, tão bonito que nem consigo escrever direito, então, se minha letra sair muito podre, nem repare. Estou completamente louco de tanto procurar essa menina pela escola. Cara, ela deveria estar aqui, na Biblioteca, escrevendo no diário, mas desapareceu. Assim, do _nada_! Eu não sei o que fazer, porque já são quase seis da manhã e ainda não tive nenhum sinal dela. Já acionei os outros – Prongs, Wormtail, Moony, Lily – para me ajudar, e nenhum de nós conseguiu sequer uma pista. Estou bastante preocupado, de verdade. Acho que nunca fiquei tão apreensivo assim, sem brincadeira. Tudo bem, você deve estar se perguntando: e o que faz você escrevendo, na Biblioteca, ao invés de sair em novas buscas? Bem, é muito simples: eu não sei mais onde procurar e estou começando a ficar com sono. Isso é muito egoísta pra você, Loren? Peço desculpas, mas passei as últimas (quase) dez horas só procurando feito louco. Ai meu Merlin, nem devo estar fazendo sentido e repetindo um monte de palavras ou as deixando sem ordem e com erros ortográficos, mas EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER! A menina **SUMIU**! Velho, o que fazer? Alguém me dá uma luz, por favor? Lily e Prongs procuraram nas áreas próximas aos Salões Comunais de Hufflepuff e Slytherin, mas desistiram de prosseguir, porque o monitor de Slytherin ameaçou chamar a professora McGonagall se eles não fossem se deitar logo – ou desaparecer da frente do Salão Comunal de sua casa, porque ele deve saber que minha amiga está lá, machucada, talvez tão machucada que quase morta... AI MEU DEUS, EU VOU TER UMA SÍNCOPE SE ALGO ACONTECER COM A DARA, SÉRIO MESMO! Estou parecendo a Lily, Merlin me contenha! Beleza, o Moony e o Wormtail acabaram de chegar e disseram que não tiveram nenhum sinal da minha morena pelas bandas de Ravenclaw e do nosso Salão e nos andares superiores. Bem, antes que você pense que eu não fiz nada, Loren, eu procurei pela Dara na Torre de Astronomia e por aí. E também fui às estufas de Herbologia e próximo à cabana de Hagrid. AH, OS AMIGOS DE DARA CHEGARAM!

* * *

Bem, então, fizemos uma busca de cabo a rabo nesse castelo. Se achamos alguma coisa? Não, é óbvio! Alguém poderia dar-nos uma luz? Velho, eu não consigo entender, de verdade. Dara nunca fez nada a ninguém, só com McKinnon e por minha culpa, claro. Não merecia que nada lhe acontecesse, se é que aconteceu – a Lily mandou que eu não ficasse matando a garota antes do tempo, mas é meio impossível sem ter notícias ou sombra de boatos. Isso me lembra... A Catherine ouviu uma sonserina falar a respeito de Dara no almoço de hoje – porque, é claro, nossas andanças pelo castelo não resultaram em nada e durou uma eternidade, e tivemos de parar para comer em algum momento. Nem fomos à aula de História da Magia – que perda lastimável! –, mas vimos a prima de James pelos corredores, e ele a perguntou sobre a nossa nova amiga e coisas do gênero. AI, É ISSO! A prima de Prongs disse alguma coisa, só que não demos atenção porque Neto pensou ter achado uma pista – falsa, porque não passava de uma lufana também morena e gostosa. Eu já até fiquei com ela, mas isso não vem ao caso, acho. Tenho contar a Prongs que me lembrei disso e temos de procurar a prima dele de novo. Deseje-me sorte, Loren.

* * *

Catherine e as amigas – uma delas era minha fã, acredita? Quem sabe depois de uns beijos em Dara, eu possa apagar o fogo dessa menina? Tenho de pensar mais sobre o assunto outra hora – ouviram Claire e Louise comentando muito baixo sobre Niz. Falaram que elas diziam isso:

Claire: "Mulciber e Avery estão abusando da sorte, Lou. Pelo o que fiquei sabendo de Parkinson, uma turminha de grifinórios está procurando por Dara. Não consigo entender o que essa garota tem de tão especial! Erebus comentou comigo algo sobre não deixá-la escapar, ajudar os meninos e mantê-la distante de qualquer pessoa, porque pegou algo do Lord."

Louise: "Do Lord? Duvido muito, prima. Dara não tem nenhum poder excepcional, nada que possa ter ludibriado nosso Lord. Não, acho que Erebus não quis foi te contar a verdade. Talvez nem ele saiba."

Claire: "Bobagem! Erebus sabe de muitas coisas, é um dos melhores Comensais da Morte que temos, e um excelente instrutor. Não admito que o rebaixe assim!"

Louise: "Nem Amycus sabe, Claire! Nem Ares ou Rodolphus! Ninguém parece compreender direito o que o Lord tanto quer com essa Dara. Parece que, segundo Bella, a menina estava pensando em desistir dessa vida, de nossos propósitos. Deram a tarefa de seu instrutor matá-la, mas ele não está no país, está negociando com os gigantes e outras criaturas pela Albânia e coisas assim."

Claire: "Ah, então estão esperando Rabastan voltar para executá-la! Bem, pelo visto, teremos de escutá-la reclamando o tempo inteiro por mais um tempo."

Louise: "CALE-SE! Parece que tem uma lufana escutando."

Claire: "Qual o seu problema, projeto de gente?"

E foi o fim do relato, com grande ênfase em seus machucados feitos por feitiços dessas duas. Catherine, na verdade, só ouviu Mulciber se vangloriar de alguma coisa e ter mencionado o nome, no café da manhã. Mas, depois de ver o estado de preocupação de seu primo, procurou estar perto de sonserinos para ver se conseguia captar algo. Pelo menos um rastro, certo? Dá para entender que ela está nas masmorras, sim, como o maldito do monitor nos impediu de procurar. Teremos de pensar numa maneira de conseguir entrar e resgatá-la. Moony deu a idéia de usar o mapa e a capa, coisa que eu poderia ter dito, se estivesse em condições de raciocinar direito, porque estou exausto de tanto procurar e correr e andar e perguntar e gritar e... Essas coisas. Mas não tenho nem tempo de soltar um bocejo, porque, agora no Salão Comunal, Prongs acabou de se levantar e propor que façamos algo ainda hoje. São oito da noite e ainda está lotado de primeiranistas, os quais têm provas para estudar ou qualquer banalidade do gênero. Lily, que esteve cochilando por um momento, ergueu-se e disse que estava pronta para entrar nessa. Bem, agora eu também tenho de ir, ou Wormtail terá de me cutucar pela milionésima vez para não apagar no sofá que ocupamos.

* * *

Oi, Loren! Sou eu, a Lily! O Sirius pediu que eu te segurasse enquanto ele levava a Dara e o Bill para a cozinha, junto de Peter. Remus, James e eu estamos no Saguão de Entrada, ainda carregados de adrenalina – tanto que os dois estão de pé, bufando e sorrindo marotos um para o outro. Estou sentada na escadaria de mármore, tentando organizar todas as imagens de minha mente para poder relatar de forma decente o episódio. Céus, que cansaço! Acho que nunca passei tanto tempo acordada e agitada, só agora que vejo o quanto fizemos hoje. Ou melhor, ontem **e** hoje. Respira e expira. Respira, Lily. Expira, querida. Mais uma vez. De novo. E de novo. Pronto, agora estamos prontas para tentar descrever como foi entrar no covil das cobras. Antes, só preciso comentar uma coisa: Sirius, sua letra é linda, mesmo quando as olheiras estão sob seus olhos. Você é um bosta por isso. E ainda consegue relatar melhor e mais rápido do que eu, quando agitado. Odeio você, já disse isso? Enfim, chega de enrolar e vamos ao relatório:

_Oito horas:_ Decidimos o que fazer a respeito de Dara – entrar despercebidos sob a capa da invisibilidade de James. Nesse momento, os únicos participantes do plano sou eu, James, Remus, Peter e Sirius, reunidos no Salão Comunal.

_Oito horas e cinco minutos:_ Alice, Jenna, Emmeline e Dorcas insistem em participar, reclamando seus direitos de ajudantes durante o turno da tarde. Além disso, as duas últimas usam os nomes dos namorados para enfatizar a importância delas no caso, sem contar que eles teriam de entrar nessa também, porque não nos perdoariam se fossem esquecidos.

_Oito horas, quinze minutos e dezesseis segundos:_ Cansados de tanto relutar e não ver nenhum efeito sobre a decisão das três, Sirius decide – por todos nós, deixe-me ressaltar – que elas podem ajudar a vigiar os corredores próximos às masmorras e os andares superiores para uma eventual fuga.

_Oito horas, quinze minutos e vinte segundos: _Cortamos o assunto quando Marlene entra, mas esta se junta a nós – para a surpresa pouco escancarada de Sirius – e coloca o namorado, Edgar, no meio. Pelo novo número de pessoas disponíveis, resolvemos elaborar outro plano, sem fugir das decisões já assinaladas.

_Oito horas e dezesseis minutos:_ Remus, que se mostra o mais calmo, declarou que teve uma idéia, mas precisa da autorização dos amigos marotos antes de anunciá-la ao público. Nisso, os quatro afastam-se do grupo para perto da lareira, espantando alguns primeiranistas de seus assentos – como monitora, eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa a este respeito, porque os mais velhos não podem coagir os menores, mas nas circunstâncias, eu estava pouco me importando. Consigo ver os lábios de Lupin se movimentando sem, contudo, entender o que diz.

_Oito horas, dezesseis minutos e quarenta e cinco segundos: _A idéia de Remus foi aprovada pelos companheiros e eles, finalmente, voltam para perto de nós – não posso deixar de observar que fiquei muito curiosa. Ah, e que não gostei nada de ver Peter hesitando a dar seu veredicto. Ora, era uma situação importante e ações extremas poderiam ser realizadas! Deveriam, na verdade.

_Oito horas e dezessete minutos:_ Sirius é quem conta o plano final, após prometermos que qualquer magia pudesse ser realizada contra nós – sim, estranho, mas todo mundo deixou. James cochichou ao meu ouvido que eu não precisava me preocupar, porque minha memória não seria alterada em nada – o que me deixou mais alarmada pelos outros. O que eles estariam aprontando?

_Oito horas e vinte e sete minutos: _Após pegarem todo o arsenal em seus aposentos, Sirius e James voltam ao Salão Comunal, onde ficamos aguardando para por em prática o que nos foi dito. As palavras exatas ainda estão em minha cabeça, e são assim: "Não façam perguntas a respeito do material que deixaremos nas mãos de vocês, tampouco o percam. Seria absurdamente fácil e terrível ter de amaldiçoá-los por causa disso, e isto é um aviso. Daremos um mapa capaz de desmembrar todo o canto da escola aos seus olhos, seja passagem secreta ou não, bem como seus usuários e o que fazem. Isto, como podem ter percebido, será útil para quem for vigiar os corredores. E esses nós dividimos em grupos de quatro para melhor se defender, caso necessário. Não estamos lidando com meros estudantes, pois os boatos de seguidores daquele que cresce estão aqui, sim. Talvez sejam mais do que imaginamos e mais poderosos, e isso não é razão para ter medo. Vamos buscar o mapa e a capa da invisibilidade de Prongs, a qual todos já devem ter ouvido falar pelos boatos. Esperem-nos aqui quem não precisar chamar alguém, e sejam rápidos nesse ponto também, porque oito e meia estaremos partindo. Escolham quem vai ficar com o mapa."

_Oito horas e trinta minutos: _Marlene, Emmeline, Dorcas e Alice voltam dizendo que os namorados estão aguardando do lado de fora, como o combinado. Saímos pelo buraco do retrato enquanto Sirius passa a Marlene o Mapa do Maroto – quanta ironia do destino –, que foi a escolhida por ser mais discreta e ligeira. Já começamos a nos dividir em quatro ao passo que descíamos as escadas, deixando Catherine e uma amiga para trás – a prima de James viu Alice conversando com Frank entre suas rondas de monitora da Lufa-Lufa, e decidiu ajudar ficando de guarda na porta do nosso Salão Comunal. Os quartetos eram:

1 - Jenna, Kenny, Alice e Frank;

2 - Emmeline, Neto, Dorcas e Rubens;

3 - Marlene e Edgar. Sendo que Marlene deve revezar com alguém dos quartetos de quinze em quinze minutos, ou alertá-los de alguém vindo.

_Oito horas e trinta e cinco minutos:_ Chegamos Lene, Ed, Remus, James, Sirius, eu e Peter ao Saguão de Entrada, deixando os dois primeiros em seus postos. Relembramos o sinal de gente vindo – uma faísca arroxeada – e de perigo – uma faísca alaranjada –, sem falar da propriedade mágica produzida por estes sinais – porque cada varinha, ao uso do comando certo ao final do encantamento de fazer luzes, ficará interligada e reproduzirá o sinal para todos saberem o que está acontecendo para ajudar, quem puder. Eu não sabia que Sirius e James conheciam tantos feitiços assim... Espantoso, não? E isso porque eu sempre pensei que não passavam de biltres arrogantes e sem nada na cabeça.

_Oito horas e quarenta minutos:_ Ficamos – James, Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu – sob a capa da invisibilidade, depois de descer todos os lances da escada. Rumamos para as masmorras, cuidando para que nenhuma parte de nosso corpo fique visível.

_Oito horas e quarenta e quatro minutos: _Aguardamos Bill surgir pela porta de seu Salão Comunal, pois é o sinal de que podemos entrar livre de muitos perigos – pois eles existem de qualquer forma. Ele, aliás, foi encarregado dessa tarefa por Kenny, o qual correu para avisá-lo quando Emme contou sobre a invasão. Pobres sonserinos! Nem sonhavam o que os aguardava.

_Nove horas e dez minutos:_ Depois de muita espera, o menino aparece olhando ao redor. James faz um "Psiu" e ele volta para dentro do Salão, deixando a porta entreaberta. Encaramo-nos apressados, e eles permitiram que eu fosse à frente – porque eu poderia esbarrar no pé de alguém, se fosse por último, e todo mundo sabia o resultado de Lily mais pé mais esbarrão mais desequilíbrio. Tomei todo o cuidado do mundo, e ouvi o clique de algo se fechando depois que Remus, o último, passou.

_Nove horas e treze minutos:_ Seguimos Bill com Peter cantarolando bem baixo para mostrar que estávamos ao seu lado. Instalou-se o silêncio ao aproximar-nos de Mulciber, Avery, Snape – para meu enorme desgosto – e Lamartine. Ela se sentava descontraída, enrolando os cabelos entre os dedos e suspirando ao colo de Mulciber. Este, por sua vez, lia compenetrado o Estudo Avançado de Feitiços das Trevas, da sessão restrita da biblioteca. Avery e Snape saboreavam uma partida de xadrez, o último vencendo em disparada. Bill sentou-se perto de Mulciber e Claire, tomando um livro que parecia seu, sobre Herbologia. Sem retirar os olhos do livro, Mulciber disse em seu tom mais arrastado:

"Pensei que tomaria um ar, Lopes.", e Claire soltou uma risadinha desnecessária de escárnio.

"Posso mudar de idéia quando quiser.", respondeu displicente, virando a página.

"E pode perder a língua se continuar tão insolente comigo.", alertou-o Mulciber, seus lábios se encrespando de deboche e irritação.

"Mostre-lhe o que acontece quando mexem conosco, Caleb.", incentivou Lamartine, soltando a mexa do cabelo e sorrindo maldosamente.

"Poupe-nos de suas cenas, Claire.", murmurou Snape, matando o rei de Avery, "Ninguém precisa gastar energia para alimentar seus caprichos de garotinha mimada.", ela olhou feio para ele, voltando a mexer no cabelo. Apesar de tudo, Snape continuava o mesmo garoto sem paciência com frivolidades e isso fez meu coração vibrar de tola esperança.

"Além disso, Claire, Bill já sabe o destino daqueles que entram em conflito conosco.", alteou Avery, catando os pedaços de seu rei com um sorriso extremamente malicioso nos lábios, "A irmã dele é seu maior exemplo.", e todos riram. Menos Snape, o qual ateve-se em guardar o jogo no seu devido lugar, perto da lareira. Meu coração deu outra volta dentro do peito, porque eu poderia jurar que ele olhou para mim. Porém, nada mais era que a janela, a qual seus pensamentos me atravessavam para escapar por ela.

"Não fique se gabando.", ele voltou para perto dos outros, tomando seu antigo lugar, "O Lord ainda não decidiu o que fazer com ela e pediu discrição. Estamos abaixo do nariz de Dumbledore, não podemos arriscar esta posição e nem os desígnios do Lord. Passem a se comportar melhor.", e toda a minha esperança se foi. Senti a mão de James apertar a minha, tentando me reconfortar ou me calar, porque soltei uma exclamação baixa de reprovação e desânimo.

"Snape está certo, Claire e Marcus.", entoou Mulciber, virando a página de seu livro e abaixando-o para encarar os presentes, "Não dêem razão para desconfiança. Não mais que o costume, pelo menos. Aqueles grifinórios podem reclamar a morena, se ouvirem qualquer boato.", olhou para Bill com desconfiança, sendo correspondido.

"Caleb, você já está cansado?", Lamartine quis saber, erguendo-se do sofá e esfregando os olhos, "Estou pensando em ir dormir.", ou eu era muito maliciosa, ou aquilo era mesmo um convite.

"Certo. Boa noite aos que ficam.", sim, era um convite. E eles se retiraram. Peter soltou uma exclamação de resmungo por ficar tanto tempo em pé e tive vontade de chutá-lo, mas isso só poderia trazer problemas maiores.

"Que foi isso?", Avery pôs-se de pé, caminhando para nosso lado e forçando-nos a sair de perto, "Estranho...", olhou desconfiado por mais alguns segundos, e acabou voltando para perto de Snape e Bill. Colocou a boca perto do ouvido do último, sussurrando: "Já vou dormir, boneca. Quem sabe sua irmãzinha não me dá um trato? Ainda é cedo e podemos brincar...", saiu gargalhando, enquanto Bill ficava rubro de raiva e tirava a varinha do bolso, sem antes, porém, ter a oportunidade de usá-la. Snape tinha a atirado do outro lado da sala, dando cobertura a Avery. Senti meu sangue ferver e o coração se espremer. Como o meu melhor amigo se tornou essa pessoa horrível? Mordi o lábio inferior para me conter e não nos denunciar.

"Comporte-se, Lopes, ou Niz quem pagará.", alertou, colocando-se de pé e saindo, não deixando de olhar para a janela que eu ainda estava na frente. Bill correu para pegar sua varinha ao chão e levantou praguejando.

_Nove horas e quarenta e oito minutos:_ Tiramos a capa da invisibilidade e aproximamo-nos de Lopes, cuidando para não fazer muito ruído. Peter, porém, sentou-se no lugar que outrora era de Mulciber, sem conseguir agüentar as pernas exaustas. As minhas forças também estavam em baixa, mas aquilo foi muito estúpido, porque seu movimento brusco o fez derrubar uma serpente de porcelana.

_Nove horas, quarenta e oito minutos e dezesseis segundos:_ Ajuntamo-nos correndo sob a capa da invisibilidade, porque o gênio do Pettigrew chamou a atenção de Avery e Snape, os quais voltaram apressados para o Salão Comunal. Bill teve de inventar uma desculpa, mas eles não acreditaram.

_Nove horas, quarenta e oito minutos e vinte e sete segundos:_ Marcus Avery e Severus Snape principiaram uma busca por intrusos, não achando nada de concreto, contudo. Não satisfeito, Marcus lançou um feitiço paralisante – o de cordas invisíveis – e disse que apenas o soltaria se contasse onde estávamos. Senti meu coração à boca, incapaz de controlar o desejo de me revelar.

_Nove horas e quarenta e nove minutos: _James é quem tira a capa de invisibilidade sobre nós, revelando-nos e já lançando uma azaração contra Avery. Snape também lança um encantamento contra James, jogando-o contra a parede. Sirius e Remus unem forças – não intencionalmente, claro – e paralisam Snape, que é derrubado sobre uma mesa. Esta se parte e convoca mais sonserinos para o Salão Comunal. Eu, como a tonta que sou, não fiz nada.

_Nove horas e cinqüenta e um minutos:_ Pipocaram alunos de todos os anos e de vários pijamas, para meu desespero. Todos tinham cara de sono e olhavam abestalhados para a cena de luta entre seus companheiros e os estranhos. Alguns ficaram parados, apenas assistindo, enquanto outros voltaram para seus quartos a fim de pegar suas varinhas. Mulciber, pelo que pude perceber, foi um desses, porque nem se preocupou em vestir um traje para cobrir sua cueca azul – nem preciso comentar sobre Claire, certo? Ela correu atrás do namoradinho, amarrando o roupão. Eu, ainda, sem fazer nada.

_Nove horas, cinqüenta e três minutos e trinta e nove segundos:_ James aparece atrás de mim, recolocando a capa sobre nós dois e me puxando para um canto afastado do tumulto. Dá um beijo em meus lábios, o que eu pisco e fico sem reação, vendo sua boca se movimentar antes de ele se afastar e sair da proteção da capa. "Fique aqui, em segurança. Qualquer coisa chame os outros ou avise-os sobre a falha no plano".

_Nove horas, cinqüenta e três minutos e quarenta e quatro segundos:_ Sirius é atingido por um clarão verde e cai inconsciente acima de Snape, atingindo-o direto no nariz e pode ser ouvido um som de algo que se partia. Remus contra-ataca o agressor de seu amigo, um jovem terceiranista que, eu acho, atende pelo nome de Yaxley, o qual sucumbe. James ordena que Peter pegue Sirius e retire-se imediatamente, o que ele se recusa e se posiciona ao lado do amigo contra Claire e Mulciber. Com um clarão roxo, vejo Remus ser nocauteado pelo monitor que não permitiu nossa entrada, no outro dia. Alguém o chamou de Macnair ao elogiá-lo, mas ele nem pôde aproveitar sua glória, porque Peter o atingira no peito com um Estupefaça. Sirius finalmente desperta, levanta-se e, ainda zonzo, se junta a James contra Avery e Dolohov – Claire já é um número a menos. Posso ver que o nariz de Snape está sangrando muito, mas ninguém faz nada para ajudá-lo. Peter é atingindo por uma luz acinzentada, a qual o lança contra o teto e três paredes do Salão Comunal, e sua cabeça pende sobre o peito enquanto um filete de sangue escorre do ponto em que bateu até onde caiu. Snape começa a se engasgar com o sangue do nariz, ainda impossibilitado de mover-se e sem ajuda. Remus desperta, chutando e socando o Macnair, que estava tripudiando do desacordado Wormtail – eu jamais pensei que veria Lupin _agredindo_ alguém com as próprias mãos daquela maneira, mas acho que isso é produto da raiva e indignação. Snape fica roxo com a falta de oxigênio e James é atingido. Finalmente senti a sensibilidade voltar aos meus dedos.

_Nove horas, cinqüenta e sete minutos e trinta segundos: _Apontei minha varinha para o rosto de Snape e ordenei que o sangue sumisse, além de consertar-lhe o nariz. Estuporei o maldito que machucara meu namorado, deixando-o tão desacordado quanto Pettigrew. Também desarmei Avery, Claire – que havia recobrado os sentidos e avançava contra Sirius – e Macnair, livrando Remus das cordas invisíveis que o envolviam. Lancei feitiços que nem me lembro o comando contra os estudantes aglomerados, limpando o caminho para os dormitórios. Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome, mas eu não poderia dizer quem era o dono da voz, porque corria desembalada. Tinha de arrombar todos os quartos, virar aquele lugar de cabeça para baixo e sair com meu namorado dali. Não era seguro e eu tinha muito medo de perdê-lo naquela briga patética. Além disso, precisávamos levar Wormtail para a Ala Hospitalar, sua cabeça sangrava muito! Eu estava muito desesperada e não conseguia pensar direito, apenas deixar que minhas pernas me guiassem para o quarto certo. Nesse caminho, chutei incontáveis portas, quebrei outras com feitiços, e joguei-me contra algumas de aparência menos pesada – deslocando meu ombro. O desespero já não tomava conta de mim, porque éramos um só. Não existia mais Lily, somente a vontade de acabar com aquilo tudo o mais depressa possível. Com o último esforço, o qual danificou meu ombro e cotovelo, sem contar o pulso e os dedos da mão, adentrei o quarto de Avery.

_Dez horas e dezessete minutos: _Achei Dara amordaçada, jogada ao chão. Ela levantou o máximo que pôde para ver quem era, mas eu estava sob a capa ainda. Apesar dos movimentos bruscos e da falta de raciocínio lógico, meu subconsciente cuidou para que eu não me revelasse. Soltava gritos abafados e pude ver grandes vergões por todo o seu rosto, além de arranhões e roxos por suas pernas e braços expostos. Ela estava só de saia – calcinha, claro – e sutiã, com um colocar com o emblema de Slytherin no pescoço – tinha marcas dele à brasa sobre os dois seios. Não tive, porém, tempo de ficar horrorizada, libertando-a e, com uma força irreconhecível e rapidez ainda mais incrível, a puxei para debaixo da capa. "Lily!", vi seus olhos ficarem marejados de lágrimas de alegria e agradecimento, mas não era hora para isso. Devíamos correr.

_Dez horas e vinte e dois minutos:_ Chegamos ao Salão Comunal, encontrando Sirius, James e Remus ainda duelando, protegendo os corpos de Bill e Peter. Snape estava de pé, meneando sua varinha de todas as formas possíveis contra meu namorado – e eu pude ver que ele só mirava para James. Eu não tinha escolha, nunca tive desde o momento que nos separamos. E eu jamais o perdoaria pelo o que fez em seguida: acertou meu namorado pelas costas, jogando-o para frente e, com o impacto, quebrando seus óculos e espalhando o vidro por todo o seu rosto. Como eu disse, não tive escolha. Não era o correto ou o necessário. Era o **meu** James! E estuporei Snape sem nenhuma dor na consciência. Dara agachou-se, tomando uma varinha esquecida por um duelista qualquer, e conjurou macas para Peter, Bill e James, o que Remus e Sirius entenderam o sinal. DAR. NO. PÉ.

_Dez horas e vinte e sete minutos:_ Saímos desembalados daquele lugar sórdido, carregando os feridos. E isso depois de Lupin e Black continuarem lutando até a porta se fechar atrás de nós. Soltei a faísca alaranjada e vi que as varinhas de meus companheiros – com exceção de Dara, cuja varinha pertencia a um sonserino – fazerem a mesma luz.

_Dez horas e tinta e três minutos: _Alice, Frank, Emmeline, Neto, Dorcas, Rubens, Marlene, Edgar, Kenny e Jenna nos encontram no Saguão de Entrada. Tiro a capa de invisibilidade e, tentando recuperar o fôlego e falar ao mesmo tempo, solto um grasnado que todo mundo entende – o que, se você for ver, não significa uma coisa muito legal. Marlene corre para Dara, a qual, sem eu perceber, começava a desfalecer à medida que a adrenalina ia abaixando. Alice, Frank e Edgar tomam conta das macas de James, Bill e Peter, levando-as para a Ala Hospitalar. Neto, Kenny e Rubens guiam Dara para o mesmo lugar, seguidos de perto por Dorcas e Emmeline, as quais tinham as varinhas em mãos para o caso de algum sonserino surgir. Jenna vê sangue jorrar de vários pontos de Lupin – coisa que nenhum de nós mais viu – e leva-o para Madame Pomfrey, deixando eu e Sirius para trás. Foi a primeira vez que senti a fisgada de meus ligamentos rompidos e dos ossos quebrados. Black quem me ajudou, em meio aos seus ferimentos, a andar.

_Meia noite:_ Após tomarmos os medicamentos apropriados e inventar as mais diversas mentiras para a enfermeira desconfiada, contamos tudo o que aconteceu nas masmorras aos que estavam longe daqueles domínios. James, Bill e Peter não demoraram muito para acordar, embora o último pedisse aos outros que o deixasse em paz – tolice pedir isso, porque nenhum de nós estava disposto a dormir. Dara, já recuperada da fraqueza – a qual espantou Madame Pomfrey em demasia – agradeceu-nos pelos esforços e disse que estava muito sem graça por todo o trabalho que nos causou. Ninguém admitiu o fato, claro, e resolvemos fugir da Ala Hospitalar antes que a enfermeira voltasse e nos obrigasse a ficar em silêncio.

_Meia noite e dez minutos: _Um grupinho que reunia estudantes do quarto, quinto, sexto e sétimo ano de Slytherin pegou-nos nos corredores da Ala Hospitalar. Eles se dividiram: uns levavam os feridos para Madame Pomfrey, outros começaram a nos perseguir.

_Meia noite, dez minutos e sete segundos:_ Separamo-nos para enganá-los e contê-los. Minha turma ficou: eu, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Dara e Bill. Enquanto corríamos, distribuímos encantamentos e desviávamos de seus ataques. Seguimos para o quarto andar, pois lá teríamos mais espaço para duelar.

_Meia noite e quinze minutos: _Lançamos alguns estudantes pelos degraus de mármore com os feitiços, dando tempo de Sirius, Bill, Peter e Dara fugirem. Nesse espaço, Black deu-me você, Loren, e disse para onde ia. Ainda duelando, James instruiu a mim e a Remus para segui-lo.

_Meia noite e meia: _Alcançamos o Saguão de Entrada, depois de muito despistá-los e acertá-los. Foi quando decidi escrever em você, Loren. Ainda sinto meus ligamentos e, provavelmente, os outros também não estão totalmente curados. Oh, não! Tenho de ir, Loren. James ouviu ruídos. Quando puder, voltarei.

* * *

Voltei! Então, é só para avisar que os passos apressados que ouvimos eram de Catherine e sua amiga, Juliet. Elas disseram que tentaram nos achar pelo castelo, depois do aviso de perigo, mas não conseguiram pensar no Saguão de Entrada como os outros. Também falaram que há mais sonserinos atrás delas, por isso terei de ir de novo. Deseje-nos sorte!


	15. Acontecimentos II

_Acontecimentos II:_ **Enfrentamento**

Em meio ao fogo cruzado, a primeira coisa que passa pela nossa cabeça é se salvar. A segunda, quase tão natural e urgente quanto a primeira, é proteger àquilo que se preza. Depois... Não há depois, pois somente o momento de desespero e falta de preparo é o que define a urgência dos seus batimentos cardíacos e a incerteza de que será capaz de escapar. E, na verdade, nossos sentidos estão tão ocupados em nos alertar dos perigos, os quais nos encurralam por todos os lados, que não temos tempo de processar os atos mais básicos como correr, se esquivar e se defender contra a violência do outro. E ficamos assim: perdidos. Dentro de nós mesmos. Sem ter noção, sequer, se continuamos a ser nós mesmos diante de tamanho abismo. Não temos mais nada além da vaga consciência de aquilo ser verdade, e não um pesadelo. Há um misto tão turvo, grotesco e profundo de atordoamento que eu não seria capaz de descrever.

A única coisa que me lembro, agora, enquanto estou abrigada na Casa dos Gritos, respirando com dificuldade por causa da ferida aberta em meu tórax é que estávamos em Hogwarts. O único lugar seguro do mundo mágico. A minha casa. Quase que a minha vida. E, se eu morrer agora, serei grata para sempre por ter tido a oportunidade que minha irmã não teve: agradecerei a quem me deu o privilégio de ser bruxa, a quem me proporcionou ter uma educação privilegiada e amigos tão fiéis quanto leais. Direi palavras de satisfação, por outro lado, aos meus filhos, se o meu futuro (assim espero) marido conseguir voltar com socorro, o quão feliz e recompensada eu sou por ter sentido as paredes milenares daquele castelo tão amigo, tão amado, tão meu. E, agora, eu vejo que jamais deveria ter saído dele.

* * *

Se eu me lembro bem, eu estava no meio de uma epifania antes de desmaiar. Já se passaram muitos dias desde a última vez que peguei nesse diário, e eu não sei por que os rapazes não prosseguiram com a narrativa (ou tentaram explicá-la). Acho que todos estavam muito ocupados com seus ferimentos para cuidar da história... Mas posso te garantir que não tivemos nenhuma perda. Eu acho. Pelo menos é o que James me confirmou, depois de eu perguntá-lo inúmeras vezes como se deu o resto do confronto. Não vou mentir que achei seu semblante meio incerto, na hora de me responder, mas, nesta cama de hospital, eu prefiro acreditar em uma mentira. E talvez ele saiba disso, por isso prefere me esconder a total verdade.

Antes que você se pergunte, Loren, estou no St. Mungos. Sim, a situação foi tão drástica que os aurores não permitiram que voltássemos a Hogwarts para sermos tratados lá. Dizem (certo, o Sirius diz) que o estrago foi maior do que eu penso (o que me preocupa muito, porque, há meio segundo, eu não pensava em nada. Sério. Eu estava desacordada, oras! E demorei alguns minutos para digerir todos os flashes de memórias até pouco antes de minha visão ficar turva e eu apagar. Sem falar que nem James nem qualquer outro que tenha vindo me visitar falam informações precisas). Enfim, vou acreditar nos rumores (ou divagar sobre eles) depois que eu conseguir organizar a minha mente (e meu relato aqui). Comecemos, então?

Saímos de Hogwarts pelo Saguão de Entrada, porque não tínhamos mais ideia de para onde ir. Foi um tanto estúpido de nossa parte, admito, mas realmente estávamos exaustos de correr e sentir medo (e em menor número) e precisávamos de um lugar mais aberto para nos dispersar... Certo. Revendo isso, foi realmente MUITO estúpido MESMO o que fizemos. Ai, meu Merlin! Nunca devíamos ter nos separado. É bem verdade quando dizem que união faz a força, e que a nossa fraqueza (o medo) é a força de nosso inimigo. E sim, eu sei que falo muitos clichês, mas foi uma tremenda babaquice o que fizemos.

ENFIM

Fomos perseguidos, o que não deve te surpreender em nada, porque já tínhamos sido perseguidos feito animais pelos Sonserinos. Só que... Sério mesmo, quem acreditaria que algum estrago mais sério seria feito debaixo no nariz de Dumbledore?! De verdade, QUEM?! Ninguém, né?! Quero dizer, o cara é o Dumbledore! Ele já viveu mais anos que a metade da população idosa da Inglaterra inteira! Ele sabe de todos os encantamentos possíveis e seus conhecimentos em magia são muito aquém do qualquer coisa que eu comente aqui a respeito! Ademais, ele é o diretor da escola e nada, jamais, aconteceu enquanto ele esteve no comando. Dizem (e, dessa vez, não é só o Sirius) que Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado tem medo do nosso diretor. Então, por que mandrágoras galopantes eu ficaria realmente alarmada?!

Parece que sempre subestimamos as coisas que não deveríamos subestimar. E, se você for analisar, este foi o nosso segundo erro. Até porque não tinha nada de mais em resgatar uma amiga em apuros, ou invadir o Salão Comunal sonserino. Era um dever, é claro. O problema foi ser arrogante demais achando que isso ia funcionar e ficar por isso mesmo. Serpentes são bem conhecidas por darem o bote no momento mais propício e quando se sentem ameaçadas e/ou injuriadas de alguma forma. Devíamos ter trabalhado melhor sobre o pós-plano. Devíamos ter combinado melhor. Mas o tempo era pouco, se é que isso serve como desculpa.

Argh. Meu tórax ainda dói. E está na hora de tomar minha poção. Mais tarde eu continuo.

* * *

Talvez, querida Lily, eu deva dar continuidade para você. Você continua pálida e com aspecto pouco saudável para dar-se ao trabalho. As enfermeiras já estão começando a me olhar torto, achando que eu sou o responsável pela demora de sua melhora. Bem, vejamos de onde você parou.

Corremos para perto do lago, o mais distante possível das portas de carvalho, e contávamos com as árvores como barricadas. As águas do lago também seriam utilizadas para uma fuga mais urgente, caso fosse necessário, mas não chegamos a isso. Não tivemos tempo ou oportunidade de seguir as estratégias que eu e Padfoot havíamos gritado enquanto corríamos. Eles estavam distantes o bastante para não nos ouvir e nos dar mais tempo de recuperar o fôlego, porém não tão longe para ficarmos calmos. Se quer saber, acho que nós não sabíamos direito o que estávamos fazendo (e eu não sei até agora).

Não demoraram muito a chegar com as varinhas postas contra nós. Eles já estavam armados, dizendo as palavras de azaração, e nos atacarão tão logo se organizaram em uma linha. Por pouco fui atingido no rosto, mas ainda sim fui tentar ver: a maioria era do sexo masculino, e os mais novos (do quarto ano) encontravam-se agachados, com joelhos nos solos, e atirando feitiços de cor acinzentada, de efeito nocivo mais brando. Os alunos do quinto ano estavam um pouco mais levantados, mas ainda agachados e atacado com feitiços de cor laranja. Os do sexto estavam de pé, lançavam feitiços bem complexos, de cor roxa e amarelada. Um deles, aliás, quase me atingiu no olho.

"Não vejo os sonserinos do sétimo ano!" gritei para Padfoot, o qual estava do meu lado, atrás da árvore mais próxima ao lago. Você, Lily, estava com Dorcas mais para frente, atrás de uma moita grande de urzes.

"Você acha que eles ainda estão na Ala Hospitalar?" Padfoot quis saber, tentando confirmar o que eu havia dito.

"Eu divido que eles tenham se machucado tanto quanto nós..." ele me olhou daquela forma revoltada e perigosa de quem desafia o oponente a ferir seu ego "... achamos", finalizei, embora eu jamais tivesse principiado a frase no intuito de terminá-la assim.

"Acho melhor não ficarmos aqui, à mercê deles..." Padfoot respirou fundo e olhou para outra árvore, mais à direita, onde Dara e Marlene estavam escondidas. Eu pude ver o desespero de meu amigo para sair rápido dessa situação de risco, mas os ataques não paravam. O que podíamos fazer para escapar?

* * *

Então, a Lily e o James foram dar uma volta pelo jardim suspenso aqui do hospital. Ela parece ter acordado mais disposta, embora as olheiras horríveis continuem. O fato é que, de todos nós, ela é a que mais está demorando a sarar e isso é muito estranho. Até os sonserinos, que estiveram aqui, já voltaram para suas casas. Mr. e Mrs. Potter estão lá embaixo, cuidando da papelada para tirar Lily daqui (como os pais dela são muggles, os sogros preferiram pedir a permissão deles para tratar das questões burocráticas mágicas e entregá-la em segurança). Enfim, parece que a família está ficando unida e aumentando. Logo terei de buscar o meu próprio canto.

Bem, quem sabe, quando tudo acabar, eu não possa alugar ou comprar o meu próprio apartamento em um bairro bacana, não muito chique... Talvez eu possa comprar outra vassoura... Ou investir em um meio de transporte mais descolado... Daí eu poderei começar a minha vida... Talvez com uma companhia, se a...

* * *

Okay, vamos dar um fim nisso?!

Dorcas e eu principiamos os disparos defensivos, porque estávamos cansadas de receber a maior parte dos encantamentos (convenhamos que um arbusto de urzes não é o melhor abrigo do mundo). Logo vimos Remus e Jenna, do nosso lado (em outro arbusto), nos acompanharem na artilharia. Por alguma razão, eu via James e Sirius conversarem entre si e, do nada, começarem a correr para o nosso encontro, tão brancos quanto um pergaminho novo. Sim, demorou um pouco para que eu raciocinasse que estávamos em perigo, e eu só terminei meu processo de pensamento quando a mão de algum sonserino nojento tapou a minha boca.

Ele era mais alto do que eu e tinha um cheiro estranho de suor misturado a sangue e gazes com poções de raízes fortes. Sua mão apertava a minha boca tão forte que eu senti o gosto de meu próprio sangue, vindo dos lábios, e pensei que ele fosse espremer a minha arcada dentária. E não é exagero (como o Sirius diz). NÃO É! Ele era mesmo muito forte! E começou a prender a minha respiração! Foi a maior covardia! Ele era um bruxo, afinal! E preferiu usar a força bruta.

Lembro que olhei para cima no desespero de buscar me livrar e conseguir um bocado de ar, então, só vislumbrei o feitiço lançado por James, o qual me pegou quando ameacei cair de fraqueza. Agarrei-me a ele, procurando manter minhas pernas firmes e prontas para o uso, mas a exaustão pareceu ter me abatido de vez.

"Lily!" ele me chamava com desespero, e eu não conseguia nem respondê-lo, pois estava muito ocupada tentando me manter sã.

"VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI!" berrou a voz de Sirius ao longe do meu embaçado campo de visão. Senti que James me erguia nos braços e não pude deixar de sentir raiva de mim mesma por fazê-lo se atrasar em uma situação daquelas.

"TEM MAIS VINDO!" dessa vez eu distingui a voz de Lupin, arfando e um pouco mais ao longe que a de Sirius veio.

"COVARDES!" gritava três mulheres que eu não consegui identificar a voz, mas uma delas estava bufando perto de mim, então percebi que essa era Dorcas. "COVARDES! VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR POR TUDO ISSO! COVARDES!", e eu sei que não deveria achar nada disso engraçado, porque convenhamos que ser atacados por mais de vinte e cinco pessoas não é o evento mais divertido que se pode ter em uma madrugada.

Porém era sim. Engraçado, sabe? Quer dizer, todo o castelo, supostamente, dormindo e nós ali. Gritando. Chorando. Correndo. E ninguém parecia capaz de nos ouvir. Ninguém parecia capaz de ver a verdade naquelas gramas verdes. Era tão surreal isso que um humor trágico tomou conta de minha mente e eu só pude rir enquanto meu namorado, louco de preocupação e medo, me carregava em seus braços. Onde estavam as leis da escola?! Os professores?! Os próprios alunos?! E a humanidade daqueles que nos atacavam?! Nós só queríamos recuperar uma amiga que, por mais inacreditável que seja, estava presa em seu próprio Salão Comunal. Em seu próprio dormitório. De verdade, o que tinha de errado nisso para despertar tamanha fúria?! Eram os feitiços trocados? Era o orgulho falando mais alto? Eu não conseguia entender os motivos e o que acontecia no universo para se colocar tão contra nós, os corretos na situação toda. Estaria eu enganada? Não éramos os mocinhos, então?!

"JAMES, RÁPIDO!" pisquei várias vezes até ver a figura de Sirius bem à frente, correndo para uma direção que eu não reconhecia ainda. Ele estava de mãos dadas a Dara, ambos olhando para nós dois como se já estivéssemos perdidos naquela confusão toda.

E o pior ainda estava por vir.

Rubens e Dorcas passaram correndo por James e, sem querer, esbarraram nele. Não preciso nem dizer que ele caiu, né? Em cima de mim e tudo. Mas eu não o culpo. Não culpo ninguém... Apenas a quem estava a nos perseguir sem razões suficientes para tanto. E foi naquele instante que eu percebi que James chorava. Não como um bebê ou um medroso. Não. Ele chorava sem notar, sem nem se dar conta que o misto de suas emoções estava tão escancarado que vazam de seu interior. Eu mesma tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto: eu não queria que nada desse errado. Eu não queria deixá-lo em perigo. Ele não podia sofrer! Nenhum de nós merecia isso! Nem os próprios sonserinos, que estavam cumprindo as ordens de seus respectivos brasões e deveres ensinados há séculos por seus pais, mereciam tal baixaria. Não havia nada que justificasse aquela guerra (ou qualquer uma).

"Me desculpe, Lily", murmurou James, agora quase inconsolável, "Eu nunca quis ou cogitei que as coisas fossem se complicar assim."

"Não fale agora. Agora não."

"Lily..."

"James... Por favor! Agora não!"

"Eu te amo."

E apesar de todos os meus apelos para que ele não trouxesse a pior das verdades que poderiam ser ditas naquele momento, ele disse. Ele me machucou pela segunda vez como eu jamais pensei que ele faria novamente. E sem perceber. Porque machucava a si mesmo, também, nessa confissão tão pura e urgente de nossos corações. E doía. Doía muito. Porque era verdade. _Porque era como se fosse o fim_. E não podia ser. _Simplesmente não podia ser!_

"LEVANTEM!" Sirius puxou James com violência pra cima, colocando-o de pé. Fez o mesmo comigo e eu descobri que ainda tinha pernas e forças. Respirei profundamente enquanto os feitiços chicoteavam no bloqueio erguido por Dara.

"NÃO VOU AGUENTAR MUITO TEMPO. ESSA NÃO É MINHA VARINHA!" ela gritou enquanto fazia força para manter o escudo.

"TUDO BEM, VAMOS!" eu gritei, puxando James.

Corremos para a Floresta Proibida em disparada. Escondemo-nos atrás de altas raízes para recuperar o fôlego e foi quando eu perguntei dos outros. Dara disse que viu Remus e Jenna baterem na porta da casa de Hagrid, e por isso despistaram (e encrencaram) quem os perseguia. Os outros ela não sabia, mas parece que tinham seguido para o outro lado, bem mais longe e numa direção completamente diferente da nossa.

"Hogsmeade?!" perguntei sem entender nada e principiando um mini ataque de desespero por eles.

"Foi o que eu vi."

"James..."

"Eu já sei. Nós vamos.", e esse é um dos motivos porque eu amo o meu namorado.

* * *

Sabe, eu e a Dara estávamos bem próximos também. Ela estava até com o meu suéter, que eu dei antes de entrarmos na Ala Hospitalar da escola. E tínhamos conversado um pouco, depois que ela se restabeleceu o suficiente para falar. Quer dizer, ela me disse os abusos que sofreu, mas pareceu apavorada demais para me envolver ainda mais em certos segredos sonserinos. Ou segredos dos seguidores do dito Lord das Trevas. E, sabe, teve um momento, lá na Ala Hospitalar. Tipo, a gente roçou os narizes e essas coisas. Não chegamos a nos beijar, porque ela disse que era melhor não confundirmos os sentimentos de alívio e agradecimento com uma coisa maior. Mas foi quase. E tudo bem que fui eu que investi: alguém tinha de fazer isso, né? De qualquer forma, ela pareceu gostar da intimidade tanto quanto eu.

É isso. Não torne seu relato dos fatos em uma carta romântica ao Prongs. Há mais casais nessa trama, por favor!

* * *

Certo, Sirius. Muito certo. Pegar o diário enquanto estou dormindo é muito maduro mesmo da sua parte. Vou reclamar à minha sogra que você tem entrado no meu quarto à noite. Sem minha permissão, lógico. E mexido nas minhas coisas. E como o meu amável sogro disse que eu poderia ficar aqui sem problemas, acho que ele não vai gostar nada da sua atitude. Nem um pouco mesmo. Hunf. (Ah, estou adorando esta minha temporada na mansão Potter! Os meus sogros são tão lindos e gentis! E minha sogra procura me tratar como filha, e vive me dizendo que ficava preocupada com as reclamações de James a meu respeito. Achei tão bonitinho ele sempre falar de mim para seus pais, quando ainda não correspondíamos direito os sentimentos um do outro... E apesar da diferença gritante de idade entre eles, o que eu não sofro tanto com os meus pais, eles são tão amigos! O mais engraçado é que eu pensei que teria problemas com a mãe de James, porque ela sempre me pareceu muito protetora e mimou esse menino até demais, na infância. Mas nos demos tão bem! Acho que deve ser de tanto ela ouvir falar de mim).

Enfim, onde paramos? Ah, sim!

Esperamos mais um pouco para ver se tinha algum sonserino por perto antes de seguir o caminho dos outros. Como tudo estava tranquilo, passamos sem problemas pela área aberta, onde fica a cabana de Hagrid. Ele não estava, aliás, pois devia ter levado os arruaceiros de volta ao castelo. Pelo menos isso! Assim esse absurdo terminaria, pois o diretor descobriria sobre os outros e sobre nós. Tudo seria resolvido e eu poderia dormir. Acho que foi esse pensamento que acelerou o passo de nós quatro até o vilarejo.

E foi o primeiro pensamento que desmoronou na minha cabeça quando nos deparamos com a cena mais improvável do mundo: aurores e Comensais da Morte duelavam entre si em pleno vilarejo!

Agora você me pergunta: COMO ASSIM TUDO RESOLVEU ACONTECER NUMA NOITE SÓ?! E eu não vou saber te responder. Mas parece bem óbvio que os Comensais tinham combinado com os sonserinos responsáveis pelo desaparecimento de Dara que eles a pegariam lá. E como nós aparecemos antes para estragar o plano, devíamos ter frustrado as coisas com os grandões a ponto de denunciá-los aos aurores. Quer dizer, qual o cidadão que veria os agentes do caos e não reportaria ao Ministério?! Principalmente quando eles estavam tão perto de Hogwarts! Quer dizer, há crianças lá!

Eu fiquei tão atônita que James teve de me puxar para trás de uma casa, onde ninguém nos veria. Sirius e Dara também estavam escondidos lá, tão sem reação quanto eu.

"Vamos fazer o sinal de perigo com a varinha para ver se alguém responde."

"Prongs, talvez seja arriscado... Não sabemos se o pessoal está duelando também. E se isso atrapalhar algum feitiço? Pode ser o segundo da vitória do oponente."

"Eu sei que corremos mais esse risco, Padfoot, mas não podemos nos dispersar ainda mais! Isso aqui não é mais sobre guerrinha entre casas de escola. Aqui é um campo de batalha de verdade!"

E foi quando me bateu a realidade. Assim. De repente.

Era tudo parte da grande guerra que eu tinha tanto medo de participar e, ao mesmo tempo, precisava me preparar para enfrentar por tudo aquilo o que eu acreditava. Eu já fazia parte dela. Sempre fiz, desde o momento que nasci com o dom da magia, contrariando a todos os ideais que aquelas pessoas de preto defendiam. Todos nós vivíamos aquilo: uma guerra de escolhas, sem que pudéssemos escolher por isso. Tão contraditório, eu sei. Mas essa é a razão que nos move: a fúria contra a incoerência da guerra. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos por um instante. Puxei James para perto de mim e o fitei. Ele também precisava daquela verdade que, agora, não doía mais, porque fazia a razão de todo o meu mundo naquele momento crucial.

"Eu te amo."

Beijamo-nos, contrariando os protestos de Dara e Sirius. Na verdade, só a Dara protestou, enquanto o Sirius soltou um suspiro e... Bem, eu não ouvi mais nada de nenhum dos dois.

Quando nos separamos nem olhamos para os outros dois, apenas voltamos para o campo de batalha. Ambos sabíamos que precisávamos estar lá. Por nós mesmos e por nossos amigos. E, principalmente, pelo mundo mágico.

* * *

Bem, você não ouviu mais nada porque... Bem... Eu e a Dara nos beijamos. HAHA! Demorou a acontecer, confesso. Mas aconteceu e foi ÓTIMO! Ela tem uns lábios quentes...

* * *

Eu sabia que o Sirius voltaria esta noite, então fiquei preparada. Tomei o diário e chamei James para livrar-me dele. Mas, depois que eu li o que ele escreveu, quis que ele continuasse. Hihihi. Poxa, eu não devo ser a única que gosta de casinhos amorosos, né?! Mas depois eu pergunto para ele... Sem tantos detalhes que eu sei que ele ia dar aqui.

CONCLUINDO OS EVENTOS

Fui separada de James por culpa de dois corpos que tombaram para trás, em cima de nossas mãos dadas. Fui levada por uma aurora, enquanto ele sumiu de vista com um duelista de capa preta (o que eu achei que fosse um comensal da morte, mas era só um aprendiz disfarçado no meio da confusão). Eu gritava o nome de James e dizia que devíamos voltar lá para salvá-lo, porém a aurora não se importava nem um pouco com os meus protestos.

"VOCÊ PRECISA IR PARA UM LUGAR SEGURO, MENINA!" ela dizia em meio os zunidos de feitiços lançados, mas eu não podia deixar o meu namorado sozinho.

Andamos três casinhas de distância antes de pararmos e ela me descobrir da capa da escola e jogar um manto de veludo vermelho para que eu vestisse no lugar. Olhei para ela sem entender, só que ela não parecia muito satisfeita com a minha burrice num momento delicado como aquele. Aposto que ela deve ter desejado ter pegado o James e não a mim.

"Menina, você precisa usar isso. Seus outros amigos de escola estão todos encapuzados assim. A maioria dos aurores está cuidando deles. Alguns já até aparataram para o St. Mungos a essa altura."

"ST. MUNGOS?!" meu queixo caiu. A situação era tão séria assim?!

"Sim. Quando chegamos, eles já tinham sido atacados... Mas nada mortal.", ela completou depressa, porque a minha expressão não estava a das melhores. Eram os meus amigos, afinal. Então ela parou de olhar pra mim e se voltou para a rua. Se ela tinha ouvido alguém se aproximando, ela estava de parabéns, porque eu não tinha escutado nada.

"Entra na...", mas ela não teve tempo de instruir mais nada. Fora consumida por uma luz verde.

Eu só entendi o que tinha acontecido quando seu corpo caiu para trás e seus olhos vidrados encontraram os meus. Até agora eu não tenho palavras para descrever o horror que é ver a morte de alguém... E não ter nada mais a ser feito. Porque. Já. Morreu.

"É você?! _Ela_ é você?!" a voz que saía por debaixo do capuz era máscula, sarcástica e... Eu senti um arrepio terrível com o tom... Com a forma como a pessoa falava. Era como se estivesse em constante prazer... Não só um prazer mental... Mas físico. É como se sua voz exalasse uma afetação de gozo sexual, ou com uma conotação do tipo. Não tinha como não se arrepiar, principalmente quando ele disse: "Você está sozinha? Que peninha! Quantos anos você tem?!"

"Pare de brincar com a comida, Erebus!" sinceramente, eu não sei da onde o segundo Comensal da Morte surgiu, mas ele tinha a mesma ironia latente em sua voz. Porém, ele parecia apenas achar graça da situação. De uma forma macabra.

"Eu não como esse tipo de carne."

"Tanto faz, chama o Rabastan para ver se é essa mesma" o terceiro Comensal, então, eu não tinha nem ideia se ele tinha vindo pelo ar ou saltado da terra. E eu não tinha percebido que estava cercada... E que apareceria MAIS UM!

"Vá você, Ares!", disse o primeiro com certa indignação, "Eu não recebo ordens suas.", e isso arrancou uma risada de escárnio e... Acho que um pouco de fadiga, do que parecia ser o Ares. E eu sei que já tinha escutado aquele nome em algum lugar, mas não lembrava direito quando ou onde.

"Por mais que você goste, não seja tão infantil."

"Não é infantilidade. É uma simples hierarquia."

"AGORA NÃO!", gritou o único encapuzado que eu ainda não sabia o nome. E ele foi quem desceu o capuz para me observar mais de perto. Ele era branco, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis profundos. Era como se o sadismo já fizesse parte de sua feição, pois o sorriso que me deu após me avaliar foi o mais terrível que já presenciei.

"Não é ela."

"Como sabe?", quis saber Erebus, "Rabastan te disse como ela era?"

"Sim. Falou que era espanhola. Isso não parece uma andaluza nem aqui, nem na Coréia."

"Então, o jeito é nos divertir..."

"Calma, Ares.", Erebus baixou a varinha de Ares e ambos se encararam, "Temos um prêmio maior para caçar. Deixe que Evan cuide dela. Ele não vai precisar de muita coisa, não é mesmo?", Ares deu uma risada de escárnio e deu de ombros enquanto a feição de Evan se tornava mais divertida. De uma forma muito bizarra para eu conseguir descrever.

"Pode ser. Eu não sei o que estudantes têm de tão especial mesmo.", Ares saiu primeiro, seguido por Erebus, o qual ainda me disse:

"Se você estivesse aqui às sete, talvez teria sido divertido para mim também."

Não me pergunte, porque eu não entendi o que ele disse. E eu estava mais ocupada fitando o que havia ficado para me liquidar. Ele acenou com a varinha e quatro cobras surgiram de sua ponta, duas delas se enrolaram nas minhas pernas. Eu só pude gritar, porque tinha esquecido que também podia fazer magia para me defender. Às vezes eu sou tão burra que dói.

"Elas gostam tanto de você quanto eu." Evan comentou, aproximando-se devagar enquanto as cobras apertavam ainda mais os meus ossos, "E o cenário parece ajudar, não é?! A Casa dos Gritos parece o lugar propício para se morrer. Você será mais uma alma para assombrá-la.", eu já podia sentir sua respiração no topo da minha cabeça, pois ele era um homem alto e eu não me atrevia a mexer minha cabeça para encará-lo. Eu tinha começado a pensar.

"Não se preocupe. Vou assombrar muito bem.", fui capaz de responder enquanto as duas cobras soltas sibilavam alto com o doce desejo de enterrar suas presas em minha carne, e as que me prendiam quase quebravam os meus ossos da perna.

"Olha, ela sabe falar!" e gargalhou como se eu tivesse falado um tipo de piada "Você tem cheiro de muggle... Eu sempre sinto esse cheiro nos corpos dos ratinhos que costumo dar para a minhas cobrar de estimação.", foi chegando mais perto, e cheirando o meu cabelo, "E é sempre o melhor cheiro. Ele é o que fica mais doce quando em putrefação."

Usei minha varinha para me desfazer das cobras que me prendiam e deu um soco na barriga do homem. Ele não esperava meu movimento, então inclinou-se um pouco quando perdeu o ar, mas eu sabia que ele não ficaria surpreendido por muito tempo: livrei-me das outras duas cobrar que ameaçaram me morder e tentei sair o mais depressa possível de perto de Evan. Mas ele foi mais rápido.

"_Isso não vai te matar. Não instantaneamente. Vai consumir sua carne de dentro pra fora, como um verme. Um bicho de pé, que aprofunda e não deixa nada em seu caminho de destruição_", eu urrava de dor e chorava. De fúria, surpresa, dor. Ele tirou a varinha de dentro do lado direito do meu tórax. Ela estava cheia de sangue. Do meu sangue. Ele tinha quebrado duas costelas minhas, e talvez fraturado uma terceira em sua violência, mas não era isso o que mais doía. Era o feitiço maligno que ele encobrira a varinha antes de me atingir. Um feitiço que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, muito antigo. Apenas na biblioteca da mansão Potter que eu fui ver.

_**Putridis: **Feitiço de nível 10 em periculosidade. Permite que o objeto enfeitiçado penetre e atravesse outro objeto sem, aparentemente, danificá-lo. Quando dentro do objeto de destino o feitiço de libera do primeiro e impregna o segundo. Quase instantaneamente principia o processo de putrefação de dentro para fora._

Ele se virou satisfeito e foi embora. Assim. Eu caí para trás, sem forças nem para respirar direito. Era uma dor sem precedentes. Parecia que eu tinha mil ratinhos dentro do buraco que a varinha dele me deixara, e eles me roíam incansavelmente. Eu rolei para ficar de barriga no chão e tentar matá-los, mas não tinha como fazer isso. Eu agonizava. Só existia a dor. Nada mais.

Mas eu estava lá. Era eu. E eu tinha de viver mais um pouco. Eu tinha de lutar. Eu tinha de _escrever_. Eu tinha de _viver de alguma forma_.

Foi quando as lágrimas cegavam que a dor diminuiu. Ela não acabou de repente, foi parando aos poucos, como um formigamento na perna que vai passando devagar. Quando eu me dei conta, eu estava berrando. Mas eu tinha voltado a mim de vez. E eu via o rosto horrorizado de James, um rosto molhado de suor e lágrimas. Suas mãos trêmulas pegavam nas minhas, mas ele não tinha capacidade de dizer nada. Nem poderia. Nada reconfortaria o que eu passei. Ele e o auror que me "salvou" trocaram palavras e eu senti que o auror me carregava enquanto James sumia da minha vista.

"Ele foi buscar ajuda.", o auror me dizia enquanto me colocava no chão da entrada da Casa dos Gritos, "Você ainda tem partes podres que precisam de cuidados médicos. O seu namorado vai já vai voltar com mais dois aurores e vocês aparatarão no Hospital.", ele prosseguiu e me deu as costas montando a guarda enquanto eu tentava achar você, Loren, do outro lado ensopado de sangue por dentro da blusa. Eu precisava tentar registar alguma coisa. E foi assim que tudo começou. E terminou, naquele dia.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Eu sei que demorei séculos. Peço desculpas a quem ainda for ler essa história, depois de todo esse tempo. E NESSES tempos de manifestações pelo país. Eu sou uma das que sofreram com o gás lacrimogênio e com as balas de borracha. Por isso eu tinha que fazer esse capítulo. Eu tinha que registrar pelos olhos de uma personagem o que eu vivi, a meu modo. Não fui ferida, mas vi muitos feridos e a dor deles. Sou uma brasileira, de Belo Horizonte. E aqui está uma vergonha tão pior quanto foi em São Paulo, e o nosso governador não deixa que a imprensa divulgue as atrocidades policiais que sofremos na nossa primeira manifestação (e nas que virão, porque o nosso governador é louco e altamente inconstitucional). Essa é a minha manifestação nesses tempos em que a rua é uma verdadeira guerra contra a paz que pedimos.


End file.
